LITTLE HOBBITS
by Hermione Eveningfall
Summary: This is turning out to be more of a story around the childhoods of Frodo, Sam, Merry & Pippin rather than just Merry & Pippin. :o) This is a parody (or supposed to be) of LITTLE WOMEN by Louisa May Alcott. This is non-slash & there is no profanity.
1. Chapter 1 (News from Tookland)

Little Hobbits  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and places belong to J.R.R. Tolkien & the Tolkien estate. I am not making any money off of these stories but I am just writing them for my own amusement.  
  
Summary: I actualy came up with the title of this story while listening to the "Little Women" soundtrack. Hehe.cute, isn't it? This is actually a Merry & Pippin story--a tale of their childhood right from when Pippin is born.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
News from Tookland  
  
"Merry! Merry where are you?" Esmerelda Brandybuck hurried into one of the many nurseries at Brandy Hall searching for her young and only son Meriadoc. She had just received a letter from Paladin and Eglatine Took announcing the birth of their new baby boy, Peregrin. Sure enough, Esmerelda found Merry wrestling with his cousins Merimac and Mellilot and grimaced as they rolled right into a set of playing blocks knocking them all over the place.  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck!"  
  
The play immediately stopped and silence took over the room. "Yes Mama?" Merry asked after he and his cousins untangled themselves from each other and stood.  
  
"I have some wonderful news," Esmerelda told her son in a very excited voice. She showed him the letter in her hand and he gasped.  
  
"Auntie Eglatine had her new baby, didn't she?"  
  
Esmerelda nodded. "In deed she did! Just last night as well. You, your father and I are going there at first light so we can see the new arrival. I hear your cousins Frodo and Bilbo are going to be there as well!"  
  
Merry let out a whoop and did a little dance causing his elder cousins in the room to burst into laughter. "Does the letter describe what he's like?" Merry asked. Esmerelda smiled.  
  
"It just says that they are certain Peregrin is going to be a little mischief-maker one day. He has that gleam in his eye.just as you did when you were first born."  
  
Merry blushed and watched as his mother turned to leave the playroom. "Go on now to your bedroom and pack. You won't have time tomorrow."  
  
Merry didn't argue-he bolted out of the room and headed down the corridor. When he entered his bedroom, he went to the window and gazed out at the late afternoon sky. The grounds of Brandy Hall were covered with dead leaves marking the start of the fall season. Soon the harvest would take place and then the harvest festival.one of the most exciting events of the year for the hobbits in the Shire. Thousands flocked to Hobbiton to sell and buy fresh produce to keep in store for the winter season and Merry always enjoyed his frequent visits to Bag-End to visit his favorite cousin so far, Frodo Baggins.  
  
"But soon I'll have another playmate," the young hobbit said to himself with a smile. "Peregrin.hmm." He grabbed his suitcase and began stuffing clothes and other things into it. "I am beginning to like him already.and I haven't even seen him!" Once he finished packing he set the suitcase by his bedroom door and flopped down on his soft featherbed. Oh.how could he possibly wait all the way till the morning? 


	2. Chapter 2 (Pippin & the Great Pumpkin Pa...

Chapter 2 Pippin & the Great Pumpkin Patch  
  
A/N: I apologize for only having posted one chapter of this story, but I started writing it at 2am. So here is the long-awaited second chapter of LITTLE HOBBITS. Enjoy! Please read and review!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Brandybucks set off at first light as promised and took a carraige specifically prepared for the journey. Merry glanced out the window of the carriage, watching the countryside roll by. "Are you warm enough, dear?" Esmerelda asked her son as a draft blew in. Merry looked over his shoulder at his mother.  
  
"I'm all right, Mama. When is cousin Frodo going to be there?"  
  
Saradoc laughed as he sat up front controling the pony. "I am sure he will be there as soon as we arrive."  
  
They reached the Great Smial by nightfall and sure enough, Bilbo and Frodo had both arrived and looked exhausted from the journey. "Hello, Saradoc." Bilbo greeted the Master of Brandy Hall with a smile.  
  
"Merry!" Frodo cried.  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
The two cousins threw their arms around each other and began dancing around in circles. "Did you get to see Peregrin?" Merry asked.  
  
"I did. He is so tiny, Merry! Aunt Eglatine and Uncle Paladin nicknamed him "Pippin". I think it suits him perfectly!"  
  
Merry sniggered, "Pippin?"  
  
"Your Auntie and Uncle are waiting for you in their bedroom," Bilbo told Merry as he put an arm around Frodo's shoulders. "Go on in."  
  
Merry could hardly contain his exciement as he burst through the doors and down the corridor until he reached his Aunt and Uncle's room. "Auntie Eglatine!" Merry whispered noticing that she was still in bed holding a small bundle in her arms. Eglatine turned her head and smiled when she saw Merry.  
  
"Come and see your new cousin," she whispered. Merry peered into the blankets and saw the tiniest little hobbit he had ever seen! It was pale and had whisps of light brown hair on its head.  
  
"Can-can I hold him?" Merry asked, feeling a bit cautious.  
  
Eglatine nodded. "Sure. Just be very very careful. He is very fragile." Merry sat down on his Aunt's bed and watched as she placed the sleeping bundle in his arms. Almost immediately little Pippin's eyes opened and he began bawling. Merry, frightened, nearly dropped him. "Shhhh!" he whispered. "Shhhh."  
  
"Give him this." Paladin entered the room and handed Merry a pacifire. The baby, however, had his little brown eye fixed on something else: he immediately reached for Merry's finger. Merry grinned, pleased he had calmed his baby cousin down and allowed the little one to grasp it. Pippin gurgled in delight and suddenly:  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
Paladin and Eglatine grimaced as Merry immediately withdrew his finger from Pippin's mouth. "He's trying to eat my finger!"  
  
"Not on purpose," Eglatine promised as Pippin began crying again.  
  
"You are not a troll you little imp." Merry scolded as Eglatine took Pippin back. "You do not eat hobbit." He looked up and saw Pearl, Pimpernel and Pervinca, Pippin's elder sisters, standing in the doorway with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Isn't he a darling?" cooed Pearl.  
  
"He's a vicious little fellow," Merry teased. "Tried to eat my finger."  
  
"He tried to eat mine as well," giggled Pervinca. "I hope he doesn't continue the process when he actually has teeth!"  
  
Paladin ushered the children out of the room. "Let your mother and brother rest. They have had a long night."  
  
"Come, Merry! We want to show you our wonderful pumpkin patch!" said Pimpernel. "Papa said we're going to make pumpkin pie for the harvest festival!"  
  
Merry grabbed Frodo and the two hobbits put on their cloaks before following the girls outside. "Right around back," said Pearl as she took the lead. Though it was dark the moonlight helped and the hobbits reached the fence that surrounded the garden. Frodo leapt over the fence, not even bothering to go through the doorway and the girls gasped. "Frodo! There IS a door you know!" Pimpernel snapped. Frodo grinned as he turned around, his pale features tinted red with cold.  
  
"I've been practicing that for ages at Bag-End. Why don't you give it a try? It's fun!"  
  
Pearl's eyes widened in horror. "I will not! It is very rude an unladylike to leap over fences!"  
  
Merry hurried back a few inches and broke into a run. "OUCH!" Merry fell flat on his face in the dirt once he'd sailed over the fence. Frodo, through his laughter, went to help his younger cousin up.  
  
"Are you all right, Merry?" he asked.  
  
Merry nodded. "Yep."  
  
Pimpernel, Pearl and Pervinica went through the door and the five of them stood gazing at the enormous (in hobbit opinions) pumpkins. "This is my spot over here," cried Pervinca hurrying over to one of the far corners. "Each of us got to care for our own little section in the pumpkin patch. Whatever money we make at the festival is our own since we worked hard."  
  
Pervinca turned to Frodo who was leaning against the fence. "What are you going to be selling at the festival?"  
  
"Apples from my Uncle's tree," Frodo replied. "And Bilbo is going to sell his best homemade raspberry jam."  
  
"Mmmmm." Merry licked his lips. "I do love that!"  
  
When another ghust of icy cold wind blew over them, Pearl drew up her cloak. "Let's get inside before we all catch cold!" she ordered and the rest of her family moved back into the Great Smial. 


	3. Chapter 3 (Pearls and tales of old)

Chapter 3 Pearls and tales of old  
  
"Aren't they GEORGOUS, Pervinca?" Pearl asked as the two sisters sat in their bedroom trying on their mother's costume jewlery. Pervinca grinned.  
  
"They are pretty. You're lucky-being the oldest, I mean-Mama'll give the pearls to you first."  
  
A sudden wail from down the hall startled them and Pearl sighed. "Dear little Pip."  
  
Pervinca folded her arms across her chest. All the baby did was cry sleep and eat-and often times spit up all over her while she held him. Pearl immediately went to her baby brother's aid, leaving Pervinca to clean up the mess. 'Thank YOU, Pearl." Pervinca thought bitterly.  
  
Pearl hurried down the corridor nearly running into Merry who was walking in the other direction. "What's wrong with Pippin?" she asked her five-year-old cousin frantically. Merry shrugged.  
  
"I was just going there myself. Have you seen Frodo by the way? I have been looking for him all over the place!"  
  
Pearl placed a hand on Merry's shoulder and narrowed her hazel eyes. "He probably is trying to hide from you. You know how he likes his quiet time."  
  
Merry's shoulders sagged and a frown appeared, causing Pearl to immediately feel guilty. "Oh-come with me, you little imp." She lifted him into her arms balancing him on her hip and the two of them headed for Eglatine's bedroom. When they reached the doorway they both smiled: Bilbo sat in a rocking chair cradling the infant in his arms while Eglatine lay in bed watching. Merry caught a few words of what Bilbo was saying to the little one: "What a FIERCE-looking lad he was-skin as thick as armor-oh no you don't, little one. Buttons aren't for eating."  
  
Pearl giggled as she entered the room. "Mama?" she asked causing all heads to turn.  
  
"Yes darling?"  
  
"We heard Pippin crying a few moments ago. Is he all right?"  
  
Bilbo glanced up. "He is just wonderful. Only got a bit of a fright when I went to pick him up from the crib but he's calmed down now."  
  
Eglatine smiled weakly. "Yes.Bilbo is letting Pippin hear the tales of his adventures early."  
  
Bilbo smiled back. "Nonsense.never too young for tales!" Bilbo rocked Pippin back and forth singing softly "The road goes ever on and on.down from the door where it began."  
  
"And far ahead the road has gone." Merry continued as Pearl set him down on the floor and watched as he went over to Bilbo's side, peering into the blankets. "I must follow it if I can." he smiled. "Uncle Bilbo.have you seen Frodo?"  
  
Bilbo chuckled. "In deed.he is out in the pumpkin patch collecting for the harvest festival. You just missed him!"  
  
Pearl's face paled. "Already? Then I had better get my gardening gloves! I don't want them to dig up the wrong patch!" she hurried off and Merry bolted after her.  
  
A/N: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but I didn't want to delve into it too much. Hey.do any of you have ideas for an illness Merry can catch while visiting Tookland? I wanted to turn this into a Merry/angst fic. Ideas are greatly appreciated! Thank you! 


	4. Chapter 4 (A special party)

Chapter 4 A special party  
  
Before anyone knew it, the time for the harvest festival had come. A large party was held for hobbits of all ages from Buckland, Tookland and Hobbiton alike to celebrate the coming of the fall season. Pearl frantically searched through her wardrobe for her best gown and to her utter surprise, found it missing. "PERVINCA!" she hollered and stormed out of her bedroom looking like a whinded rhinocerous. She heard the sound of scurrying hobbitfeet and immediately bolted after the sound, tackling her sister once she caught up with her. "You're wearing my gown! I told you not to touch my things without permission.oh now look what you've done.you've gone and stained it!"  
  
Pervinca stood, holding a hand to her forehead where it had smacked against the floor. "It isn't stained, Pearl. It's only a bit of dirt."  
  
"Girls! What on Earth is going on?" Eglatine asked as she approached them holding Pippin.now two weeks old.in her arms. Pippin squealed with delight at the sight of his sisters and reached for them gurgling.  
  
"Mama.Pervinca was rooting through my clothes again! And I specifically told her my closet was off limits!"  
  
Eglatine put her hands on her hips and looked at Pervinca seriously. "You know better. Go and get out of your sister's gown.you have plenty of your own."  
  
"But Pearl's gowns are prettier than mine!" she whined.  
  
"I'm the oldest," Pearl snapped. "That's why."  
  
Pervinca's lower lip stuck out as she went away, and Pearl folded her arms. "Little sisters are such pests."  
  
Eglatine chuckled. It was then that they saw Frodo coming down the corridor looking downright miserable. "I hate to be elegant," he snarled as he looked down at himself. He wore a fancy new navy blue suit with a white button-down collared shirt. His unruly curly dark hair was slicked back a little as well, making him look rather funny.  
  
"You look charming, Frodo." Eglatine laughed. "Is that a new suit your Uncle Bilbo got you?"  
  
Frodo nodded. "I was hoping to accidentally forget it when we came here and not go to the dance at all.I don't care much for big parties."  
  
"Oh come on.it'll be fun," Pearl encouraged. "There will be plenty of pretty lasses for you to dance with.I'll even set you up if you'd."  
  
Frodo's cheeks turned bright red. "Exactly why I don't want to go.lasses.BAH!" He turned on his heel and stalked away making Eglatine and Pearl laugh.  
  
"Deeeeee!" Pippin squealed, grabbing a hold of his mother's pearl necklace.  
  
"No, no, no.hands off love." Eglatine warned. Immediately little Peregrin's face wrinkled up and the tears started coming.  
  
"Here we go," Pearl sighed as Pippin began wailing.  
  
"Shhhh.I know you want Mommy's pearls but you're still such a little baby!" she tapped him on the nose and the tears immediately subsided and giggles took over. Pearl laughed.  
  
"He's such a scamp! He's not coming to the ball now, is he?"  
  
"Of course not. I'll have his nurse take care of him while we are gone.your father and I have not danced in ages." She winked at her daughter. "Go and get dressed.we'll be leaving soon."  
  
"Yes Mama." Pearl hurried off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Around 6:00 three fancy carriages pulled to the front of the Great Smial. Pearl, Pimpernel, Pervinca and Frodo rode in one carriage. Bilbo, Saradoc, Esmerelda, and Merry rode in the second carriage and in the third rode Paladin and Eglatine. They made their way to the Tookland courthouse where the party would be held. When they arrived, Pearl immediately dashed in to meet up with her many admirers. Frodo lagged behind and decided to go off with Merry. "Don't be shy, lad." Bilbo encouraged his nephew. "Don't put your hands behind your back," Pervinca added. "Or stare."  
  
"Don't use slang either," Pimpernel added.  
  
"Don't worry about me," Frodo replied stuffily. Then he took off at a run and yelled "To be elegant.or die!" and leapt over the gate that lead to the courthouse and the entire family gasped.  
  
"Such ill manners!" Pimpernel gasped as she followed close behind her mother. They entered the great room and Pimpernel's mouth fell open. The room was packed with hobbits and she could see tables upon tables of fall treats: pumpkin pie, carrot-cake, apple cider etc. She heard her sister speaking with Hilda Brandybuck and Daisy Gamgee.  
  
"So it worked out after all," Pimpernel caught the end of her sister's sentence. "The little nuisance didn't have to think twice! I told him that I wasn't ready for such rediculous nonsense."  
  
Boys.the youngest female Took sighed and she decided to go and search for Merry and Frodo who had disappeared into the crowd also.  
  
"Aren't you going to dance, Mr. Frodo?"  
  
Frodo jumped at a familiar voice and turned to see his Uncle's gardener's son Samwise Gamgee standing before him. "Hulo, Sam! So you were forced to come too?" he asked in a teasing tone. Frodo and Merry sat on chairs against the wall. Sam took the empty seat.  
  
"Forced? Why? Didn't you want to come?"  
  
Frodo sniggered. "I don't care for dancing."  
  
"Oh.dancing's not a bad thing. I.I already had a dance with a pretty lass.she's only a year older than me and her name is Rosie."  
  
Frodo grinned. "Rosie, eh? Not Rosie Cotton?"  
  
"The same. She sure is pretty Mr. Frodo.but I can't get myself to say so to her. I get all tongue-tied."  
  
"You like girls?" Merry asked, wrinkling his nose. "Yuck!"  
  
Both Frodo and Sam laughed. "You'll understand when you're older, Merry." Sam admitted.  
  
"But dancing must make you dizzy."  
  
"Oh no." Sam replied. "You don't feel dizzy at all."  
  
Merry blinked. "Why not? You're spinning around a lot."  
  
Frodo leaned his chin in his palm. "Yes, Sam.why not?"  
  
Sam frowned. "Well.because.when you look into your partner's eyes.you don't see anything else! You don't see all that other stuff whirling around!"  
  
Immediately Frodo and Merry began giggling and Merry stood. "May I have this dance, cousin?" he teased holding out his little hand. Frodo stood and bowed.  
  
"I would be honoured." (This is NOT slashy!)  
  
"You two can't dance.you're both boys!" Sam cried in shock.  
  
"Who says we can't?" Frodo teased as he began to twirl his little cousin around, dancing to the beat of the music. Suddenly:  
  
"I'm cutting in!" Daisy Gamgee teased as she broke the dance up between Frodo and Merry and immediately began twirling Frodo around until the two of them disappeared into the crowd of dancers. Merry watched them with his mouth hanging open. Since he was just five, Merry really couldn't participate in the dancing but he tried out the sweets and chatted with his Aunts and Uncles from Brandy Hall. The party lasted long into the night and around midnight, Merry felt so exhausted that he was literally falling asleep standing up.  
  
"My poor darling.are you ready to go home?" Esmerelda asked as she lifted her son into her arms.  
  
Merry nodded. "I'm tired, Mama. Are we going back to Brandy Hall tonight?"  
  
"Not tonight, dearie. We still have the harvest festival to look forward to tomorrow!" Esmerelda gave her son a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Oh yes.that." Merry fell asleep almost a minute later.  
  
Frodo, meanwhile, finished chatting with Mellilot Brandybuck and Halfred Gamgee when Bilbo came to fetch him. "I see you had a wonderful time." The old hobbit laughed. "You were worrying over nothing."  
  
Frodo blushed. "Well.I was until Daisy Gamgee came and swept me off of my feet."  
  
"Yes.well.it's time to go, lad. The carriages are waiting."  
  
Frodo said goodbye to his companions before following his Uncle out into the crisp night air. "I love fall.it's so pretty in the Shire." He admitted dreamily.  
  
"Shhhh." Saradoc whispered and nodded to Merry who lay limply against his mother's shoulder out cold. "We musn't wake him.hopefully he'll sleep through the whole journey."  
  
"And not ask "are we there yet" as he usually does?" Frodo teased.  
  
Saradoc gave him a warning look as Frodo entered his carriage and sat next to a very exhausted Pearl Took. "Danced with seven boys tonight.honestly.must be a record!"  
  
"I saw that YOU were dancing, Frodo." Pimpernel teased with a giggle.  
  
Frodo blushed again. "Er.not willingly if that's what you mean."  
  
"Oh come now." Said Pervnica. "You enjoyed yourself.just say so!"  
  
Frodo stuck his tongue out at his cousin and received an "Such ill manners!" from Pimpernel. 


	5. Chapter 5 (The Secret Garden)

PART II  
  
Chapter 5 The Secret Garden  
  
(Four years later)  
  
A/N: A quick note: I apologize for my mess up w/ the ages in chapters 5 & I think 12. When I was writing chapter 12 I didn't even remember that I had already put a Part II four-years-later bit on Chapter 5. So now Chapter 12 is going to be Part III but still 4 years later.  
  
"Peregrin Took.you get back here this instant!"  
  
Pippin, five years old, scurried down the corridor. In his hand he held Pimpernel's flower-print garden glove. He barely reached the end of the corridor when his father scooped him up.  
  
"What mischief have you gotten into this time, Peregrin?" he asked and noticed the glove. "Did you steal that from your sister?"  
  
"Mine!" Pippin screeched.  
  
"It isn't yours save by a happy chance!" Pimpernel snapped back. "Papa.make him give it back."  
  
"Give the glove to me, Pippin." Paladin ordered. "We'll find you a new toy to play with. How does that sound?"  
  
"MINE!" Pippin refused to give his treasure up and clutched it tighter in his hand.  
  
Paladin managed to wrench the glove from his son's grip receiving a wail and handed it back to Pimpernel. "Shhh.I know you want the pretty thing but it's not yours lad." He comforted bouncing the tot in his arms. Pimpernel put her glove into the pocket of her dress. Paladin looked at her. "Pimpernel.if you don't want Pippin to take your things, put them in a place out of his reach. He's at that age now where he's into everything."  
  
Pimpernel grumbled something inaudible and jumped three feet at the sound of her other sister's screeches. "PAPA!" Pervinca cried. "You must see my garden.sunflowers are coming up and they look beautiful!"  
  
"Pimpernel.take your little brother and find him a new toy to play with. I'm going to inspect your sister's garden."  
  
Pimpernel's mouth fell open. "Make Pearl do it! He never listens to me!"  
  
Paladin gave his daughter a warning look and she complied.unwillingly, and picked her baby brother up fighting him as he struggled to get down. "Pippin.stop it.OW!" She cried when he grabbed hold of her hair. Pervinca stifled her giggles as she led her father outside. "Daaaaaaa!" Pippin screamed when she dragged him off to the nursery. "Daaaaaaa!"  
  
"Who is screaming?" Eglatine stood in the doorway of the nursery with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Pippin," Pimpernel grumbled watching as her little brother threw one of his tantrums.a block went sailing through the air and Eglatine had to duck.  
  
"Pippin! That is enough!"  
  
"I hate him!" Pimpernel sobbed. "I hate him!"  
  
"Pimpernel.that's a terrible thing to say!" Eglatine snapped as she went over to her son and lifted him. "Shhhhh.darling.Mama's here.that's a good boy." Pippin's screams quieted and he burried his face into his mother's blouse sobbing. "What in the name of the Shire caused that to happen?"  
  
Pimpernel wiped the tears that had begun to fall down her own cheeks. "Pippin stole my favorite garden glove.I chased after 'im and Papa gave it back to me and then told me I had to bring him to the nursery to find him a new toy while he went to see Pervinca's garden. Papa likes Pervinca more than he likes me.I know it." She sat down on the floor.  
  
"You know that's not true Pimpernel! Your father loves you just as much as he loves Pearl, Pervinca and Pippin. You just had a bad day.why don't you go and take a nap?"  
  
Pimpernel's lower lip stuck out. "A nap? But Mummy.I'm too old for naps!"  
  
"You are never told old for a nap." Eglatine chuckled. "In fact.I may take one as well. And it looks like Pippin's ready for one too."  
  
"NO!" Pippin sobbed.  
  
"Oh yes you are my dear. How about the three of us take one together?"  
  
Pimpernel smiled. "I'd like that."  
  
"Good. Let us go then."  
  
Pervinca followed her mother out of the room, her solumn mood effectively broken.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now you take it like this and dig a little hole.that's it!"  
  
Merry, now 13 ½ sat in the garden in back of Brandy Hall. His mother stood beside him and watched as he helped plant the new box of marigolds. "Mum.how long till the plants grow big?" Merry asked after he covered the seed with soil.  
  
"It depends darling. It could take as long as two weeks for anything to sprout up."  
  
"Can I keep my garden a secret, Mum?" Merry asked.  
  
"A secret? Why?"  
  
"I want it to be all my own.I don't want anyone touching it but me."  
  
Esmerelda laughed. "Well Merry.if that's what you want.then I don't see why not." She tapped him on the nose. "Unfortunately." she turned to look at the little patch not far away from Merry's and frowned. "Frodo's garden is not holding off too well."  
  
Merry stood up and went over to inspect it. When Frodo lived at Brandy Hall, he kept his own patch of flowers and herbs. Esmerelda often said it kept Frodo's mind off of his parents' death and it did seem to do the trick. He grew marigolds, violets, and daisies. His little herb box was nearly empty: it had once contained rosemary and lavender. "I could keep Frodo's garden from dying Mama." Merry offered. "When Frodo comes back to visit I want him to see it look real pretty."  
  
Esmerelda pulled Merry to her. "That is quite a bit of work for such a little hobbit."  
  
Merry grinned. "Say.can we make a spot for Pippin when he gets older?"  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
Mother and son continued to work in the garden till the sun turned into a firey red ball in the sky. 


	6. Chapter 6 (Pipeweed)

Chapter 6 Pipeweed  
  
A/N: I wanted to thank everybody that reviewed this story so far.they really mean a lot to me. Is Merry 7 or 8 years older than Pippin? I was just taking an estimated guess.if he is than I apologize for my mistake *blushes* I'm not sure if Tolkien actually says how much older Merry is but hey.maybe I missed that. Oh well. Anyway.you can only guess where this chapter is going! ;) I just wanted to make another note: I start college on September 3rd so I'll have very limited time on the internet, unless it involves school-related stuff, so if I go for long periods w/o updating that's why. School comes first after all! ( Again.thanks for reviewing & keep them coming along!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(One year later)  
  
One particularly dull afternoon at Brandy Hall, Merry sat in the enormous parlor gazing out at the rain that splattered against the window. Merimas was telling Mellilot a rediculous story about his first "outing" with Belinda Proudfoot. Personally, Merry felt that watching the grass grow would be more exciting. He missed Frodo immensly-at least HE always had something interesting planned!  
  
'Of course he's not here when I want him,' the young hobbit thought miserably as he left the room and decided to see what the rest of the household was up to. He wandered aimlessly into his father's study to find it empty, but something caught his eye: his father's pipe lay on the desk!  
  
"Well now," Merry told himself, feeling the wheels in his mind begin to turn. If his father wasn't around then perhaps he could have a go on the pipe? "No-that's a rediculous idea!" he said. "You'll get yourself into dreadful trouble." Merry sighed and sat on the floor but his eyes never left the pipe. "Male hobbits smoke so it wouldn't be bad manners," a little voice in his head spoke. "And you'll learn eventually!" He turned the idea over quite a few times before he decided and he crawled up into his father's overstuffed armchair.  
  
Lucky for Merry a pack of matches sat on the desk right beside the pipe so he took one and lit the end of the pipe. Smoke immediately began to billow up from the pipe as Merry stuck the long end into his mouth. The smoke, when it went into his lungs, made him gag but after the first few times he began to enjoy the feeling.  
  
Unfortunately Esmerelda entered the study a few moments later and coughed when she found that it was filled with smoke! She saw her son who was swaying back and forth on the floor and then noticed the lit pipe on the table. "Oh Merry.you didn't." she gasped. "You wouldn't! I am going to KILL your father!" she immediately lifted the lad into her arms and put out the pipe so it wouldn't burn down the room.  
  
"Muuuum." Merry said in a high-pitched voice as he attempted to put his arms around her. "Look at all of those pretty colors!"  
  
Esmerelda immediately stormed out of the room and headed outside to find her husband.  
  
"Now there are going to be two patches there that need work, but if we water everything once or twice a day we should."  
  
"SARADOC!"  
  
Saradoc Brandybuck stiffened at the sound of his wife's harsh voice and turned away from Rorimac.  
  
"Y-yes dear?" he stuttered, wondering what in the name of the Shire he could have possibly done to offend her. Then he noticed Merry in her arms but that confused him even further.  
  
"Your son was smoking your pipe in the study," Esmerelda snapped. "How many times have I told you not to leave your things out? Goodness knows how children get their hands into every little thing! Now look at him.nearly wasted because of your carlessness!"  
  
Saradoc blushed .he felt like a child again, being scolded by his mother. "I-I'm awfully sorry about that-stupid of me."  
  
"Wheeeeeee!" squealed Merry as he attempted to get down from his mother's arms.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Esmerelda warned as she steadied him.  
  
"Oooh.Mama.there are two of you!" Merry gasped, blinking his chocolate-colored eyes.  
  
Rorimac laughed heartily. "Merry will learn the proper way to smoke when he gets older. It takes practice."  
  
Esmerelda glared at him. "He shouldn't have to smoke at all!" she snipped. "It isnj't good for you-yes darling, I am still here." She promised Merry who was feeling her cheek. Then she looked at her husband again. "I am going to put him into bed and hope that this hangover wears off soon. Just remember next time to either put the pipe in a drawer or up high.where he can't reach it." She headed back into the hall leaving Sardoc in complete surprise.  
  
When she and Merry entered Merry's bedroom she put her son under the covers and pulled up a chair beside him. "Mama." Merry sobbed. "I don't feel good."  
  
Esmerelda stroked his bangs. "You probably don't." She kissed him gently. "Now-even though your father was partially responsible for this, you should not have touched it without asking first."  
  
"Am I in trouble?" Merry asked weakly.  
  
Esmerelda shook her head. "Not this time Merry. But if it happens again then yes-I will have to come up with a punishment for you."  
  
Merry was quiet for a moment. "Mama?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Is it true what Uncle Rorimac said?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About being able to smoke better when I got older? All of the other men smoke.what would I look like if I couldn't?"  
  
Esmerelda sighed. "I don't know what to tell you, Merry. If you turn out like your cousin Pippin who is terribly allergic to the smoke then you may not be able to do so. That won't be the end of the world! Now try and get some sleep.if you don't feel better by luncheon then I'll bring you something small to eat in bed."  
  
Merry smiled as his mother planted one more kiss on his cheek and left the room. 


	7. Chapter 7 (Oh what have you done?)

Chapter 7 Oh what have you done?  
  
A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates w/ this one! I've started a new story & am planning to start another very soon as well, so I have been getting ideas together for those. I am sure that by now you've noticed that I am going back and forth between the lives of Merry & Pippin & in this chapter they will come together. Not sure how long this story will be.hopefully 10- 15 chapters. Certainly not as long as LITTLE WOMEN itself! ( Please read and review! Thanks!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"A letter! A letter!" Pervinca dashed into the sitting room where her sisters lay on the couches reading and writing and both of them looked up.  
  
"From who?" asked Pearl looking up from her novel.  
  
"It's from Aunt Esmerelda.and it sounds dreadful.poor Merry got into Uncle Saradoc's pipeweed last week and he was quite hungover."  
  
Both of the elder daughters began giggling as Pimpernel asked to see the letter and Pervinca climbed up onto the couch with her sister. "Dearest Eglatine: I do hope you and your family are well.and especially your new addition! It feels like ages since we last saw you, so I hope this bit of news lightens things. Saradoc is planning a large family reuinon on the seventh right here in Buckland, ("That's in two days!" Pimpernel gasped) and we are hoping you can attend. Everything is well at Brandy Hall, though dear Merry has been quite the mischief- maker! I am sure you are having the same trouble with little Peregrin. The other night he got a hold of his father's pipe and well.let's just say he was quite hungover! I do not suppose he will get into that again. Anyway.we have heard from Frodo and Bilbo and they are coming to the party. Please RSVP and let us know!  
  
Love, Esmerelda  
  
"A party.another party." Pervinca said dreamily. "The one at the courthouse was marvelous.and this one will be even more fantastic I am sure!"  
  
Pearl nodded. "I do hope Mother and father plan to take us there."  
  
"They are," said Pimpernel. "Mama gave me the letter and she said that we'd better start packing our things if we want to leave at first light tomorrow."  
  
The girls immediately took off to their bedrooms.  
  
  
  
Soon, the Great Smial was buzzing with energy as everyone began packing. Pearl was fussing over everything.her dresses, her face and. "Pimpernel.could you do me a favor?"  
  
Pimpernel glanced up from where she stood, placing books into her suitcase. "Depends on what it is."  
  
"I wanted you to curl my hair.with these tongs.they're already hot."  
  
"But Pearl.your hair is too straight to do anything with it!" Pimpernel cried in exhasperation. "You've been fussing over yourself all day long.you aren't going to a ball.we're just going to visit Uncle Saradoc and Auntie Esme."  
  
Without another word Pearl handed the tongs to Pimpernel and sat down on the chair facing her vanity. Pervinca came in carrying a pile of laundry and stopped when she saw Pimpernel take a strand of Pearl's soft brown hair and wrap it around the steaming tongs. "What are you doing?" Pervinca asked.  
  
"Curling your sister's hair," Pimpernel grumbled.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Because she's being a typical tweenager."  
  
Pippin darted into the room and handed Pervinca an empty suitcase. "Mama says you hafta help me pack," he told her in such a serious tone, that it made the others laugh. Pervinca rolled her eyes.  
  
"I have to help you do everything don't I?" she asked sarcastically. Pippin's lower lip trembled and she lifted him. "You little scamp.you know I love you, don't you?"  
  
Pippin giggled as she carried him to his room. Pearl shook her head when suddenly: "Do you smell that?"  
  
Pervinca raised an eyebrow as she glanced around the bedroom and sniffed the air. "OHHH!" Suddenly Pimpernel realized exactly what the tongs had done and she released them, pulling a large strand of Pearl's hair as well.  
  
Pearl screamed so loud as a result that her mother came running into the room. "What in the name of Middle-Earth is going on in here?" Eglatine asked, her face pale.  
  
"My hair! Look what you've done!" Pearl sobbed as she wrenched the tongs away from Pimpernel. "You've ruined me!"  
  
Pimpernel stomped her foot. "I'm sorry! You shouldn't have had me do it."  
  
"Why did you want to curl your hair, Pearl darling?" Eglatine asked watching as her daughter sobbed over the soiled lock of hair between the tongs.  
  
"I just wanted to look beautiful.for the party I mean."  
  
Eglatine smiled softly. "You look beautiful already, Pearl. And don't fret.it was just an accident. Your hair will grow back."  
  
Pimpernel looked at her mother with a frown. "When are we leaving?"  
  
"In two hours."  
  
"NOT THAT ONE!"  
  
"Pippin.Mama said you had to have one dressy outfit and one play outfit!"  
  
"BUT I'LL LOOK STUPID!"  
  
Eglatine sighed. "Oh dear.I'll go and check on your siblings. Put those hot tongs into luke- warm water and cool them down.then put them away. Leave your hair as it is, Pearl.it is fine."  
  
Pearl wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Not anymore." She sniffled once her mother had left the room and stood up from the chair. She brushed past Pimpernel who had her head down and went to finish packing her bag.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Brandy Hall)  
  
"They're really coming?" Merry asked, tugging on his mother's skirt as she tittered this way and that helping get the fields behind the hall ready for the party. Over 300 hobbits would be attending so they had to have plenty of tables!  
  
"They are my little dumpling." She lifted Merry up and whirled him around, causing him to squeal in delight.  
  
"I'm flying!" He cried and began laughing as she set him down on the grass again. Saradoc hurried over to his wife from around the front of the hall. "Frodo and Bilbo's carriage just pulled.good gracious!" He was nearly knocked over by Merry who had bolted off to meet his cousin and Esmerelda let out a hearty laugh.  
  
"He's so excited to see his cousin again. Mind you it has been."  
  
"Six months." Saradoc finished for her. She nodded.  
  
"Now Eglatine and Paladin will be arriving later this evening.they have further to travel and of course it will be quite the hassle with little Peregrin!"  
  
"Who is turning out to be a splended young lad from what I hear." Saradoc added as he walked with his wife to meet Frodo, who stood laughing with Merry. Bilbo was pulling the luggage from the carriage and turned just in time to see the Master and Mistress of Brandy Hall approach.  
  
"Good afternoon, Saradoc and Esmerelda."  
  
"Good afternoon, Bilbo. It is a pleasure to see you." Saradoc lifted Frodo into the air. "And how is my dear Frodo?"  
  
"Just fine, Uncle Saradoc. Quite tired from the bouncing of the carriage."  
  
"When is Pippin coming?" asked Merry hopefully.  
  
"Not till tonight, darling. Be patient, love. Go and help your cousin bring his things to his room.still the same as it was."  
  
Frodo smiled as he followed Merry into the place he once called home. 


	8. Chapter 8 Tickle fights & Clothespinned ...

Chapter 8 Tickle Fights & Clothespined noses  
  
A few hours later Paladin and Eglatine arrived with Pearl, Pimernel, Pervinca, and Peregrin who were thrilled to see their Aunt Esmerelda and Uncle Saradoc. "Merry and Frodo are in the nursery," Esmerelda explained. "They'll be so glad to see you!"  
  
Pearl carried Pippin inside and the girls hurried off. Once they reached the nursery Frodo and Merry leapt up to greet them. There was a lot of catching up to do and Frodo had Pearl, Pimpernel, Pervinca and Merry laughing.even Pippin, who was too young to really understand many of the stories Frodo was telling.the lad just went along with what everyone else did or said. "So she chased me half way across the Shire before I could get rid of her," said Frodo laughing. "That Daisy Gamgee is something else!"  
  
"Frodo!" cried Pippin excitedly after he'd finished with his block formation. Blocks were Pippin's favorite toy and he was always building one thing or another. "Look what I can do!" Frodo turned with surprise to see the little toddler running and attempting to jump over the wall he'd built nearly tumbling down, before Merry caught him.  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked smirking.  
  
"I wanted to jump fences like you."  
  
Frodo gave Merry a look. "Have you been putting those ideas into his head, Merry Brandybuck? He's too young to be jumping over fences." Frodo lifted little Pippin into his arms, receving a squeal.  
  
"Down, Frodo!" he begged, restraining from his cousin's grasp. "Oh I think not." Frodo laughed as he set Pippin on the couch. "Get him!"  
  
Pimpernel, Pervinca and Merry began to tickle the little hobbit and soon he was not the only one being tickled! Pearl suddenly began to tickle Frodo and before either of them knew it they were on the floor shrieking with laughter.  
  
"What is going on in here?"  
  
They stopped their play and looked up to see Bilbo standing in the doorway. "Hullo, Uncle!" gasped Frodo.  
  
"Bilbo!" Pippin cried, untangling himself from his cousins and running to leap into the older hobbit's arms. "Did you bring me a present?"  
  
"Pippin!" Pearl laughed.  
  
"Did I bring you a present?" asked Bilbo in a teasing tone, touching noses with Pippin who giggled. Frodo frowned.Bilbo used to do that to him all the time. 'Of course-I'm all grown up now.' Frodo thought sadly. "I would never forget to bring presents. Now go and sit with your sisters.while I get myself organized here."  
  
Pippin hopped up onto Pearl's lap causing her to grunt "Oof."  
  
"Is it our birthday early?" giggled Pearl as Bilbo came back in with a small bag.  
  
"I just spoil you children rotten." The old hobbit laughed. He gave a new book to Pearl, a box of embroidered handkerchiefs for Pimpernel, a little bag of assorted sweets for Pervinca and a wooden pony and rider for Pippin. Bilbo knelt down so that he was eye-level with the toddler. "Brought all the way from the city of Gondor.Gandalf got a hold of it and thought you would like it."  
  
Pippin immediately began to play with the toy, pretending to make the toy horse gallop. "Thank you, Uncle Bilbo." He said happily.  
  
"You're welcome, lad. Now Frodo." Bilbo stood. "Do you know where you're staying tonight?"  
  
"With you, Uncle. There aren't enough rooms for every one of us so I am going to share the room with you."  
  
Bilbo laughed. "All right. Sounds fine to me, lad. I'll call you when it is time to bed.just have fun with your cousins."  
  
Frodo hurried over and gave Bilbo a hug, receiving one in return and a kiss on top of the head. "Go on now." Bilbo watched as Frodo went to sit with his cousins again and then left the room to go and speak with the other adults.  
  
"So what are we gonna do at the renunum?" asked Pippin.  
  
Pimpernel giggled. "ReUNION, Pippin. And I'm not exactly sure.probably have lots of goodies to eat and plenty of games to play."  
  
"And DANCING." Sighed Pearl.  
  
"So Merry." Began Pervinca, hiding her giggles as she tried to make her tone serious. "I heard you got into your Papa's pipeweed."  
  
Merry's cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson at the statement and he looked down at his feet. "I only wanted to give it a try." He explained. "I didn't think anything would happen."  
  
"You're funny, Merry." Said Pippin with a giggle.  
  
"Oh am I?" Merry proceeded to pinch Pippin's cheeks-something he HATED.  
  
"Ow!" Pippin attempted to bite Merry's hand but missed. "Stop that!"  
  
"No biting, Pippin!" Pearl gasped.  
  
Pippin smiled evily at his sister and went to poke her in the side.  
  
"EEP!" Pearl screeched and soon the tickle fight started again. (Imagine it as almost a cartoonish-looking fight w/ the clouds of smoke & feet and hands flying everywhere) Eventually Bilbo came back in and told them:  
  
"Break it up.time to go to bed."  
  
Groans erupted from the younger set but Bilbo gave them each a stern look. "Now you don't want to be too tired to enjoy the party tomorrow, do you?" he asked immediately brightening everyone's mood. Frodo went off with Bilbo and Pippin went off with his sisters. When they entered their assigned bedroom (two queen-sized beds: Pearl and Pimpernel in one and Pervinca and Pippin in another) and got into pajamas and into bed, Pervinca gave Pippin a warning look. "You'd better not touch me with your cold feet tonight, Peregrin Took!" she snapped as she burrowed under the covers.  
  
"Well.well YOU'D better not steal the covers like you ALWAYS do."  
  
"Hand me that clothespin, Pearl." Said Pimpernel.  
  
Pearl rolled her eyes and reached for the wooden clothespin on the nightstand. "It won't make ANY difference. But here.it'll keep you from pestering."  
  
"It DOES do something. Don't you think my nose look smaller? More confined?"  
  
Pervinca giggled as Pearl said "If you mean REFINED then say so. And not really.looks the same as it always has."  
  
Pimpernel stuck her tongue out at Pearl who returned the gesture, before placing the clothespin on her nose and turned over to the side that faced the wall, not Pearl, and was soon snoring. 


	9. Chapter 9 Getting ready

Chapter 9  
Getting ready  
  
A/N: as some of you say hobbits always find good excuses for big parties! lol. I'm so glad you are enjoying this story...it IS a parody...scenes like Pearl having her hair singed off by tongs, the clothespin...all ideas taken from LITTLE WOMEN. Also Frodo's dislike of trying to be elegant ;) Other than that :) Please keep reading & reviewing...haven't gotten too many lately. Thanks to those who did, though. :) ~Hermoine Eveningfall  
  
  
  
Pearl sat in front of the guest room mirror the following morning, brushing her long, thick hair and humming the tune to a waltz. It was the day of the reunion and Brandy Hall was buzzing. Maids were setting tables up outside in the fields for the guests and food was being prepared (something deliciuos as a wonderful smell came from the kitchens). Pimpernel skipped into the room a few moments later, and stopped when she heard the humming. "What are you so cheerful about?" she asked, causing Pearl to look over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Why shouldn't I be happy? It's the day of the party!"  
  
Pimpernel walked over to her suitcase and began to rummage though the many outfits she had brought along. She finally pulled out a charming knee-length, light blue dress with lace surrounding the edges of the sleeves and the collar. "What do you think of this one?" Pimpernel asked, holding the dress up to her front and doing a spin. Pearl smiled.   
  
"It looks wonderful. Perfectly charming." Pearl paused. "Say...would you like for me to do your hair for the party?"  
  
Pimpernel turned white. "Oh no you won't! Not after I accidentally soiled yours! Don't think I'm that stupid! And besides: I DON'T TRUST YOU."  
  
Pearl laughed. "Honestly...don't be stupid." She picked up her hairbrush and a pink ribbon. "I coulur hair couldn't soil your hair anyway...I don't have the tongs. Plus Mama would have my hide if she found out!"  
  
Pimpernel gave her sister a very hard look before finally agreeing, and sat down in the chair. As Pearl began working on the braid little Peregrin tumbled in. "Not fair! I'm littler than you are!" He sobbed as Frodo and Merry popped in, both laughing.   
  
"It makes it all the more fun!" Merry teased as he and Frodo proceeded to lift him.   
  
"Geroff! Geroff!" Pippin begged, grasping the carpet in a desparate attempt to escape. Before Pearl or Pimpernel could say anything about it Pippin disappeared through the door. They heard squeals of laughter from the corridor and shook their heads.   
  
"Frodo! Merry! You leave him alone if he doesn't want to play!" Pearl shouted and the boys stuck their heads in again, panting and smiling.   
  
"What?" Merry asked.   
  
"I said..."  
  
"She said STOP, Merry." Pippin snapped once he'd managed to stand up.   
  
The two older boys looked at each other. "What's going on in here? Smells like a barn!" Frodo teased.   
  
"It does NOT." Pimpernel snapped. "It's perfume."  
  
"Whose did you steal this time?" Merry joked.   
  
Pearl abandoned Pimpernel's hair and immediately went after him. She chased him out of the room, down the corridor and only stopped when they ran straight into one of the maids who was carrying a tray of muffins and jam, all of which was knocked to the floor. It took each of them a few moments to untangle and realize what had just happened and the maid was fuming. "Look at this mess!"  
  
Merry blushed. "Sorry Della." he apologized.   
  
"I will have to tell your mother, Meriadoc. Another batch of muffins ruined because your carelessness."  
  
"Another batch? What happened to the first one?" asked Pearl as she helped pick up the food from the floor.   
  
"Well...Seira burned it. But anyway...that is BESIDE the point."  
  
Merry's lower lip began to tremble. "P-please don't tell my Mama...she m-might not let me go to the party."  
  
That face alway got Della every time and she sighed. "You are SUCH a nuisance. But I'll give you one more chance. You'll get away with it...THIS time." She thanked Pearl for helping her clean the mess before carrying the tray back to the kitchens. When the maid had disappeared, Merry looked at Pearl.   
  
"There you are! Merry...have you seen Frodo? He has to get into his party clothes." Bilbo came down the corridor passing Della on the way, startled to hear her grumbles of disgust. "I won't ask." he added with a shake of his head.   
  
"Frodo's in..."  
  
"I'M NOT HERE!" Frodo shouted from inside the guest room.   
  
Bilbo came in and saw that Frodo was attempting to hide on the other side of Pimpernel's chair. "Come on, lad. You certainly must get a bath and change before the party. It's not a big deal..."  
  
"I don't WANT to go to the party. I'd rather sit and read in the library. Noooooooo!"  
  
Bilbo lifted Frodo's struggling body into one arm and carried him away, causing the others to laugh. "That Frodo. He's a Pip." giggled Pearl. Pippin gasped.   
  
"He's not a pip...I am." he snapped.   
  
"Of course you are, darling!" laughed Pimpernel. "Come and give your big sister a hug."  
  
Pippin threw his arms around her and she lifted him, cuddling his soft body against hers. "There's a good lad. Now are you all ready for the party or does Mama have to chase you down?"  
  
Pippin looked down at himeslf and then looked back up at Pimpernel. He wore a soft blue t-shirt and a pair of diapers.   
  
"Um..."  
  
She ruffled his head of curly blonde hair. "Let's go find Mama and see what she wants you to wear." Pimpernel lifted her little brother into her arms and carried him off. Pearl looked at the brush and ribbion that lay on the vanity still and sighed. 


	10. Chapter 10 The Family Reunion

Chapter 10 The Family Reunion  
  
Frodo sat at one of the picnic tables, leaning his chin in his palm. The fields behind and in front of Brandy Hall were packed.it was 7:30 in the evening and the family reunion had begun. Half of the hobbits who were here Frodo didn't even recognize. Bilbo stood to one side talking with Dora and Dudo Baggins.Frodo's father's brother and sister and he saw the two of them glance over.  
  
"Looking more like his father each day," Dora whispered with a smile.  
  
"He has a bit of both in him, I think." Dudo added. "The thinness is definitely a trait on his mother's side."  
  
Merry came up behind Frodo and sat downn on the bench. "Why aren't you playing with us, Frodo?" he asked. "Merimas and Mellilot are organizing a game of tug of war. They said you could join in if you wished."  
  
Frodo shrugged. "I wish I was inside. I don't feel much like partying."  
  
Merry frowned. "Are you sad, Frodo?"  
  
Frodo was amazed at the seriousness of Merry's tone. "Oh no.I just."  
  
"Then come and play! You'll have loads of fun.don't you want to see Mentha going into the mud?"  
  
Frodo's eyes lit up suddenly and he grinned. "Do I! Lead the way, cousin." Merry dragged Frodo away into the crowd. Bilbo smiled after them as he sipped from his mug of ale and then saw a disgusting sight. Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, her husband Otho and their son Lotho had just arrived and were heading towards him. Dora placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder.  
  
"Don't run.it'll only make things worse."  
  
"What is this I hear about Frodo being the heir of Bag-End?" Lobelia snapped. "I demand an explination!"  
  
"Here we go." Mumbled Dudo.  
  
Pearl wandered amongst the tables filled with foods of all types, searching for any free lads who might yearn for feminine affection. She caught sight of Peregrin just as the little hobbit was attemping to climb onto one of the tables-clearly reaching for a snack, and she ran to him. "Pippin!"  
  
Pippin slipped and cried out as he nearly fell backwards, but she caught him. "What were you doing?" Pearl gasped once she'd steadied the toddler.  
  
"I wanted a snack," Pippin told her.  
  
"But you could have found Mama or Papa.you're too little to be climbing up there."  
  
Pippin hugged her. "But you always save me," he whispered, causing a lump to form in Pearl's throat.  
  
"Yes my dear Pippin.I am always here to save you." She whispered back.  
  
"Can I play with you? Merry and Frodo went off with some older lads and."  
  
"Of course. Come along, you.I hear there is a splended game of badmitten going on in back, and Pimpernel was the first to join in!" They headed off.  
  
Frodo stood beside Merry and the two hobbits were cheering Merimas and Melliot on as they were in competetion with Lily and Merialla. It wasn't until Frodo saw Bilbo walk by that he decided to abandon the game. "I'll be back in a minute, Merry." Frodo promised as he hurried off after his Uncle. Eventually he saw Bilbo sit down and lean against a tree far from the crowd and cover his face with one hand.clearly the old hobbit was in tears. "Bilbo?" Frodo asked as he approached Bilbo who immediately took out his handkerchief.  
  
"Oh lad.I didn't mean to pull you away." Bilbo sniffed.  
  
"What in the name of the Shire is the matter?" Frodo asked, sitting down beside Bilbo. Immediately, Bilbo drew Frodo into a tight hug.  
  
"I love you so much, lad. I never want you to think that I don't."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked. Then he understood. "Lobelia.she upset you again, didn't she? Uncle.you musn't get worked up over it.I know she is quite the wicked one but she is just jealous." Frodo wiped the tears from Bilbo's cheeks, just as a mother would do and hugged him again.  
  
"I know I shouldn't get worked up, Frodo." Bilbo replied. "I just.she gets under my skin sometimes." He gave Frodo another hug. "Go on and play with your cousins."  
  
Frodo shook his head. "No.I want to be with you. Come on.let's go inside.I don't really care to be around all of these people anyway. Auntie Esme and Uncle Saradoc will understand."  
  
Bilbo frowned. "All right, Frodo." He lifted the tweenager into his arms and the two of them made their way back into Brandy Hall. 'So much for the party,' Frodo thought as he watched the festivities from his Uncle's shoulders. 


	11. Chapter 11 Esmerelda's Revenge

Chapter 11 Esmerelda's revenge  
  
Eventually Merry began to wonder what had happened to his cousin (s) (as Bilbo is technically Merry's cousin) and went to find his mother and father, who stood talking with Rorimac and Paladin and tugged on Esmerelda's skirt.  
  
"Yes darling?" she asked kindly, looking down at him.  
  
"Have you seen Frodo or Bilbo? I can't find them anywhere.they were by a tree and now they're gone."  
  
Esmerelda's face paled. "No.I haven't seen them. Did you look all over?"  
  
Merry nodded. "I even checked around the back to see if they were watching the games but they weren't there. You don't think they've.they've been hobbitnapped, do you?"  
  
Esmerelda gasped. "Merry! Don't say such a thing!"  
  
Suddenly: "Lost the little brat, eh? Good riddance.one less coddled little brat is more than enough."  
  
Esmerelda stiffened as she realized the voice belonged to Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Shockingly, Esmerelda did not even remember inviting that part of the Baggins family but then again, Lobelia and company tended to always show up uninvited. The Mistress of Brandy Hall slowly turned around to face the older woman, her eyes narrowed with anger and her lips in a straight line. "I simply don't know why you keep in contact with such mathoms!" (A word I learned from Lily Baggins' "Mathom"-something that hobbits feel are useless and throw away are known as Mathom's)  
  
"What did you say?" Esmerelda snapped.  
  
"Both of those rats are mathoms.mathoms I tell you! Not a dreaded use to our hobbit society. They don't know a turnip from a mushroom by George and I don't see what use it is to have." Before Lobelia could continue SMACK! Merry jumped in surprise as his mother slapped Lobelia clear across the face. The other guests nearby heard the slap as well (including Pearl, who was still carrying Pippin in her arms and Saradoc).  
  
"You'll never hear the end of this, Brandybuck!" Lobelia growled once she'd recovered from the blow. "Come, Otho.Lotho. Let's get out of this retched place."  
  
The Sackville-Bagginses left in a huff and after them the rest of the family began clapping and whistling after them. Merry gaped up at his mother-she had never hit anyone before and to go right ahead and slap one of the nastiest family members.that was unheard of! "Mum?" he asked in shock. Esmerelda cleared her throat and gazed at her slapping hand and then looked back down at her son.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that, darling. But there are certain.never mind. I have an idea of where your cousins are. Go on now." She shooed him off before hurrying back into the hall, rushing right past her also astonished husband.  
  
Esmerelda entered Brandy Hall (now empty with the exception of a few random maids who were bringing out trash bags) and immediately headed for the library. No doubt that rediculous woman had tortured both Frodo and Bilbo as she normally did, and normally Frodo's comfort had been the library. She stood in the doorway of the large room and sure enough saw Frodo sitting on Bilbo's lap, reading a story to him. "What do we have here?" Esmerelda asked, trying to hide her smile.  
  
Both hobbits glanced up, startled. "Oh.Esmerelda. I apologize for leaving the party in such haste, but." Bilbo began.  
  
"Never mind that. I know what happened.you had a tiff with that Lobelia. Well.I took care of her."  
  
Frodo laughed. "How?"  
  
"That is none of your business, Frodo. Now.would you two care to come back to the party? They've left.you're safe."  
  
Bilbo smiled. "Truly, Esme.I am not in much of a party mood tonight. I'd rather spend some time with my favorite nephew if that is all right with you." Frodo grinned in delight as Bilbo placed a kiss on his cheek. Esmerelda came over and gave Frodo a kiss on the head.  
  
"Not at all. Let me know if you need anything.I'll bring you up some treats from the party later."  
  
"Thank you, Auntie." Said Frodo watching as she left the room. 


	12. Chapter 12 Farmer Maggot

Part III  
  
(4 years later)  
  
Chapter 12 Farmer Maggot  
  
A/N: I would have gotten this chapter up sooner but Fanfiction.net was down for the September 11th anniversary (when I typed it up).a very kind thing to do but annoying for site participants! Anyway.I really appreaciate all of your kind reviews as usual.I actually dreamt this chapter while I was napping after school today LOL. Again.please keep reading & reviewing!  
  
A/N # 2: Thank you for pointing out my age mistake w/ the hobbits. See Chapter 5 for my explination. I'm not going to rewrite the note here.  
  
One bright early spring afternoon Merry (17) and Pippin (9) bolted through the fields of produce belonging to Farmer Maggot. Merry held a head of lettuce and three carrots in his arms that he had lifted from one section of the field, and Pippin-because he was still quite small-carried a few mushrooms. Little Pip had come to visit Brandy Hall for two weeks while his mother and father went on Holiday to Michel Delving to visit some friends of theirs. Already Merry was showing the little hobbit the fine art of mischief making (right under his mother's and father's nose).  
  
"Hurry up," Merry whispered as he heard Farmer Maggot's dogs barking and the old hobbit's shouts of:  
  
"You little devils! Get back here.I'll 'ave you I swear to Elbreth."  
  
They made it to the edge of the field, nearly running straight into an old scarecrow. "Blast!" Merry cried as he tripped and fell. Pippin knelt down and helped his elder cousin up.  
  
"Merry-what is the point of stealing from Farmer Maggot when we both know he has dogs and will probably eventually sick them on us?"  
  
Merry stood and brushed dirt from his breeches, also shaking it from his head of thick curly hair. "It wouldn't be any fun otherwise. You'll learn soon enough dear Pip. Now come on.let's get back home."  
  
They picked up their "rewards" and headed back to Brandy Hall.  
  
"Won't your Mum and Papa be angry when they see what we've got?" Pippin wanted to know, gazing longingly at his stolen mushrooms.  
  
"Papa has a cold and Mama is upstairs taking care of him so no.they won't," Merry replied. "If neither of them were ill then I would hide this stuff in the shed behind the hall.nobody suspects." They headed through a field of multicolored flowers, and Pippin immediately felt an urge to roll around in them so he did, much to the amusement of his cousin. (Don't ask)  
  
"Blimey, Pippin.what are you doing?" Merry laughed once Pippin turned and lay on his back, gazing up at the cloudless sky.  
  
"I could live outside, Merry. I do love it so."  
  
Merry sat down beside Pippin, taking in the fresh country air. "Come on, Pippin.we have to get back before supper or my parents will have my hide."  
  
Pippin's lower lip trembled. "Awww.do we have to?"  
  
Merry lifted Pippin into his arms, grabbing the strewed vegetables lying on the ground and without another word continued walking. When they reached Brandy Hall, Merry saw his father outside speaking with Rorimac.  
  
"Papa?" Merry asked in surprise.  
  
"Hello, Merry. Where did you and Pippin go off to?"  
  
"What are you doing outside? Aren't you still sick?"  
  
Saradoc glanced at Rorimac who chuckled. "The little lad's right, Saradoc. You still look a bit flushed to me.go on inside and rest and I'll take care of things out here."  
  
"Now where did you boys get those fine looking vegetables?" The Master of Brandy Hall asked as he pulled a handkerchief from his trouser pocket.  
  
"Where did we get them?" asked Merry with confusion. "Er.um."  
  
"In a tree?" asked Pippin with a shrug. Saradoc sneezed loudly before turning back to his son.  
  
"Answer me, Merry. Where did you get them?"  
  
Merry looked like a dog with its tail between its legs as he looked down at his furry feet.  
  
"Were you bothering old Farmer Maggot again?"  
  
"Um.yes."  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck. How many times have your mother and I told you that stealing from anyone is wrong?"  
  
"At least three." Merry whimpered. "Am I in trouble, Papa?"  
  
Saradoc sighed and folded his arms. "Not today, lad, as I'm not feeling very well. But remember for next time." He turned to Rorimac. "I think I am going to turn in for the night.my head feels as though it is about to explode."  
  
Rorimac patted Saradoc's shoulder. "Go on, then." Saradoc walked back inside leaving the other three alone.  
  
"So teaching the little one mischief early, eh?" asked Rorimac glancing at Pippin whom was now standing on the ground.  
  
"Well." Merry stuttered. "I um."  
  
"Hobbitlads." Rormiac chuckled. "Get on inside and wash up for supper now."  
  
"Can we still keep the vegetables?" asked Pippin curiously.  
  
"Put them in the shed." Rorimac replied with a sparkle in his eyes and the boys immediately hurried off.  
  
Back inside, Saradoc lay down on the couch in the main parlor, covering himself in a thick, patchwork quilt. Esmerelda entered the room a few moments later with a tray filled with chamomile tea and chicken soup. "How are you feeling?" she asked, sitting beside him.  
  
"A bit better. Ooh.what's this?" He struggled to sit up against the arm of the couch.  
  
"Supper. Nothing too heavy, but we have to keep you filled up." She planted a kiss on his forehead. "You're warm."  
  
"Not so bad," Saradoc promised as he broke into a fit of coughing.  
  
"Mama?" Merry appeared in the doorway with Pippin at his heels.  
  
"Boys! What are you doing here? Your father is trying to rest." Esmerelda snipped.  
  
"We wanted to see how he was." Pippin spoke.  
  
Saradoc smiled weakly. "I'll be just fine, lads. Go on and eat your supper now."  
  
Merry hurried into the room and gave his father a hug, receiving one back. "Feeling left out?" Esmerelda teased Pippin as she enveloped the young hobbit into her arms. "Now go on and make sure you wash up before supper.goodness knows WHAT you two have gotten into today!"  
  
Merry stared at his father who winked as he climbed down and headed out of the room. Before leaving Merry turned around and put a finger to his lips and Saradoc just smiled. Pippin did the same thing, which was so funny that Merry snorted with laughter and both of them rushed out.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Esmerelda. "Some kind of new signal?"  
  
Saradoc chuckled. "Yes of course, Esme."  
  
She rolled her eyes as she fluffed his pillows. "Now you sit back and eat this while I go and tend to the rest of the house."  
  
"All right, then."  
  
Esmerelda bustled out of the room, her lavender skirts swishing as she walked.  
  
A/N: Uh oh.Saradoc has a cold! *evil grin* no one ever thought to make one of Frodo's Brandybuck or Took Aunts/Uncles ill have they? Hehehehehehehehe. I am so evil to our poor hobbits.but they are SO fun to torture! ;) Again I'll have this posted as soon as fanfiction.net is back up tomorrow. (Or at least we hope it will be!) Please R&R! 


	13. Chapter 13 Dragons & Knights

Chapter 13 Dragons and Knights  
  
(At the Great Smial-Pippin is still staying @ Brandy Hall but as his sisters are older they were allowed to remain alone at home)  
  
"It's too long anyway!"  
  
"Oh come now.it's my play!"  
  
Pimpernel and Pervinca argued loudly in the living room over one of Pimpernel's newest works: a script she had been writing for nearly two months. It was about a princess who was locked in a tall tower about to be destroyed by a great firebreathing dragon but was then gallantly rescued by a brave knight. Since there were very few female roles, Pimpernel had suggested that Pervinca be the dragon.  
  
"That's not fair.I don't want to be some great ugly beast! Why doesn't Pearl be the dragon?"  
  
"I will not!" Pearl snapped. "I'm the princess thank you."  
  
"And I'm the knight. So that leaves you to be the dragon."  
  
Pervinca glared viciously at her elder sister. "Fine."  
  
"Excellent! Now you take your places here.and you there. No.a little to the left.yes." Pimpernel held her hand high in the air as though she were holding a sword and leapt out into the open carpet.  
  
"Ah ha!" She pointed the tip of the sword at Pervinca who leaned far back. "You slimey demon.I have you now."  
  
"ROAR!" Pervinca rose to great heights and let out a vicious growl, using her fingertips as claws. The sight was so funny that Pearl burst into uncontrollable giggles and Pervinca whirled around.  
  
"Shhhh!" she hissed.  
  
"Think you frigten me, do you? Ha ha!" Pimpernel pretended to slay Pervinca who let out a few gasping and choking noises before falling to the ground. Then Pimpernel dashed over to the chair, which she used as a barrier between Pearl and herself and kicked it over. "My fair lady.I have come at last!"  
  
Pearl stood and placed her hands against her cheeks. "Oh my.a brave and handsome knight has finally come to rescue me.I am overcome with happiness.tell me.how did you slay the dragon?"  
  
"I used my sword and it lies dead in the corridor. Come lady.let me take you away to my kingdom and." she attempted to lift Pearl but with no success. "Let me take you." She grunted. "My you're heavy."  
  
Pervinca who had sat up to watch the rest of the scene was giggling.  
  
"Well dear me.I do not understand for I have been trapped in here for ages with hardly any food!"  
  
"Give me a hand, will you then?" Pimpernel asked and Pearl wrapped her arms around Pimpernel's kneck and eventually Pimpernel managed to lift her sister, her face twisting in discomfort. "Oof.gotcha. Whoa!" Both girls tumbled to the ground in an array of laughter. Once they managed to sit up, Pearl took a deep breath.  
  
"Some princess I make!" she giggled.  
  
"Maybe I could just lead you out of the castle rather than carry you." Panted Pimpernel. "Or maybe you could loose a few pounds."  
  
Pearl swiped a hand at her sister who shrugged. "What?" she asked. "All right.let's go over the play from the beginning. We." suddenly there was a knock on the front door and the girls stared at each other.  
  
"Who could that be?" asked Pervinca as she and Pimpernel started to follow Pearl out into the hallway, but Pearl stopped them.  
  
"I'll let you know." She whispered and then went on. When the other two were left alone in the corridor they glanced at each other and grinned.  
  
"I'll bet I know who it is!" Pervinca whispered as they walked back into the parlor.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Pearl's been seeing some boy secretly for the past two weeks. I saw them kissing behind the barn a few days ago.obviously she doesn't want Mama or Papa to find out!"  
  
Pimpernel's mouth fell open. "A boy! Ooh.I must go and see." Pimpernel went to leave but Pervinca grabbed her by the back of her dress.  
  
"Now that's not proper. Pearl wouldn't spy on you if you had someone come to call."  
  
Pimpernel sighed in disappointment and folded her arms in disgust as she went to sit on the couch. "Drat. Everything exciting happens to Pearl." She grumbled. About five minutes later Pearl entered the living room, blushing and smiling a little too much for Pimpernel.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Pervinca.  
  
"Oh.someone." Pearl teased as she sighed dreamily and practically floated onto the couch.  
  
"Oh you're pathetic. At least you didn't let him in.Mama and Papa both would have murdered you for letting a boy in without their permission!"  
  
Pearl's cheeks went white. "What boy? How did you know?" She glared at Pervinca whose face had turned white as well. "Pervinca! I told you not to tell anyone!"  
  
"It was an accident." Pervinca whimpered.  
  
"Oh well.I might as well tell you both now that you know. But you must swear to me that you will NOT tell Mama or Papa."  
  
Pimpernel nodded. "I swear."  
  
"So do I." Pervinca added.  
  
"That was Falco Boffin.he and I met at the court house party. We started "seeing" each other a few weeks later but he said his parents thought he was too young to start courting and when I asked Mama what she thought she said "You're not dating till you're 80!" (Pervinca burst into giggles at that statement. "Surely Mama didn't mean that!" she gasped) So we decided it best to keep our relationship a secret. And yes, that was him.he.he gave me this." She pulled a rose from her dress pocket and the other girls gasped.  
  
"Ooh.how romantic!" squealed Pimpernel. "So do you love him? Would you want to marry him?"  
  
Pearl nearly choked. "Marry?" she cried.  
  
"Well.you're almost sixteen now."  
  
"And that makes me old?" Pearl sobbed.  
  
"All right so you don't want to marry anyone yet. Is he handsome?" asked Pimpernel.  
  
"Oh very." Pearl giggled.  
  
"Oh I DO wish he could have come inside," Pervinca growled.  
  
"As Pimpernel said.Mama and Papa would have had my head if I had let him in." Pearl chucked her little sister under the chin. "Now girls.back to our play, eh? And yes Pimp. I do believe the at I'd better follow you out of the castle. You'll break your back trying to carry me!"  
  
And the play resumed. 


	14. Chapter 14 Taken Worse

Chapter 14 Taken worse  
  
Merry awoke late that night to the sound of footseps running down the corridor. Little Pip lay beside him in the overlarge featherbed, snoring quietly. "What could be going on, I wonder?" the near-tweenager asked no one in particular. Then his heart sunk. "Papa." He slid out of bed and hurried to the door of his bedroom, opening it quickly and shutting it quietly behind him.  
  
"Mum!" he called just before Esmerelda turned to go down another corridor. She looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Merry! What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" she asked harshly.  
  
"I heard you running. Is Papa.is Papa worse?" Merry asked in a shaky voice.  
  
Esmerelda started down the hallway towards her son, her eyes filled with tears and her skin pale. "Yes, Merry. Your father is worse.he is running a very high fever. I was hoping he just had a bit of a cold."  
  
Merry's lower lip trembled. "He'll be all right, won't he?" he asked hopefully. Esmerelda smiled.  
  
"Would you like to come and see him? Since you're awake anyway I mean."  
  
Merry nodded and she lifted him into her arms, heading down in the opposite direction towards the master bedroom. When they got to the doorway, Merry felt his eyes widen. His father lay in bed asleep, but from the light Merry could tell that his face was flushed from the fever and his bangs were soaked with sweat. "Was Merella here?" Merry whispered. Merella Proudfoot was the healer of Brandy Hall, hired by Saradoc when Merry had come down with a nasty case of chicken pox the year before.  
  
"I've sent for her but she hasn't arrived yet."  
  
Merry had never seen his father look so awful before. Even outside Merry was sure that the Master of Brandy Hall clearly wasn't well-the sneezing and coughing-Merry shuddered. "Can I sit up with him for a bit?" Merry asked. "At least with you until Merella comes?"  
  
Esmerelda kissed her son on the cheek and cuddled him. "Dear Merry." She sobbed.  
  
"I'm here, Mama." Merry promised as they went to sit down beside the bed. Merry saw his father's hand resting on the quilt and touched it with his own. That seemed to stir the older hobbit whose eyes opened and his head turned.  
  
"Merry, sweetheart.what are you doing up?" he whispered hoarsley.  
  
"Mama woke me up.by mistake of course." Merry replied with a smile. "She told me you were sick."  
  
Saradoc stroked Merry's cheek with his free hand. "I'll be all right, honey. I just need to rest a while."  
  
When Merella arrived she was startled by Saradoc's state. "You should have contacted me yesterday." she told Esmerelda. "What were his symptoms earlier?" she took out her stethescope and pulled down the comforter.  
  
"Sneezing.coughing.a headache.your basic symptoms for a cold. He just came down with the fever tonight."  
  
"I see. So perhaps it is nothing more than a nasty case of the flu." She listened to Saradoc's breathing and looked into his eyes, ears, nose and throat. "Just as I thought. The flu it is. Cases are starting to go around.as the weather changes from cold to warm. Here is what I want you to do for it.make sure he gets plenty of rest, fluids-preferably teas and apple juice. Chicken broth is all right too as he needs to get his protein."  
  
"Fresh air and sunshine?" asked Esmerelda. "Should I keep a window open or keep them closed?"  
  
"I would suggest keeping the windows closed and the blinds drawn. Often bright light will hurt his eyes.but when he starts to feel better then yes. At least one window would be just fine."  
  
Saradoc laughed. "At least I'm not going to die.I feel as though I might."  
  
Merella gave him a look. "Oh shush now. The flu is nothing to fret over and it is not life threatening either."  
  
Merry giggled. "Now this little one I would keep away as the flu is contagious. Or at least bits of it are. He is all right now, though." Merella insisted as Esmerelda started to stand. Saradoc sneezed loudly causing the others to jump.  
  
"And I would suggest steam baths to clear your nose." Merella added with a smirk as Saradoc wiped his nose with his handkerchief.  
  
"Well.we'll make sure we do what needs to be done, Merella." Esmerelda replied with a kind smile. "You are always such a great help."  
  
The healer blushed. "Oh well.thank you very much, Esme. Saradoc.I hope you feel better soon."  
  
"Oh.my little cousin Pippin is staying here for a week," Merry told the healer as she packed up her bag.  
  
"Is he! How is the little one?"  
  
Esmerelda laughed. "He will be a wild one I can assure you. Get the two of them together and it's wildfire."  
  
Merry smiled as Merella patted him on the head before leaving. "Good night, everyone. Let me know if you need anything else."  
  
"We will."  
  
When Merella was gone, Esmerelda hoisted Merry up into her arms. "And for you, young man, it is time for bed."  
  
"But."  
  
"Listen to your mother, Merry. I would hate to make you sick."  
  
"Oh all right. I'll see you in the morning, Da'."  
  
"Good night, Merry."  
  
Esmerelda carried Merry out of the room promising Saradoc that she would return in a few moments. "I ought to write a letter to Paladin and Eglatine.or at least send a message to the girls letting them know about your father." Esmerelda said but when she turned she realized Merry had fallen sound asleep against her shoulder. "You little imp." She teased. 


	15. Chapter 15 Just Lay Quiet

Chapter 15 Just Lay Quiet  
  
"How is Uncle Saradoc?" asked Pippin at breakfast the following morning. Merry sat beside his cousin slowly eating his porridge and shrugged. The last he'd heard of his father's health had been the night before, and it had not been good. His mother had not arrived in the dining hall yet, which was unusual as well. He suddenly caught sight of his mother entering the hall, looking absolutely exhausted. Dora immediately approached her and the two hobbits stood talking in quiet voices.  
  
"He must get well." Merry whispered clenching his fists. Pippin smiled.  
  
"He will, Merry."  
  
Esmerelda walked over to the table and took her usual spot across from her son, heaving a great sigh.  
  
"Mama?" Merry asked as she took a piece of toast from one of the platters.  
  
"Yes darling?"  
  
"How is Papa?"  
  
"No change, sweetheart. The fever hasn't risen but it hasn't gone down either." she took a bite of the toast.  
  
Pippin stared at his plate. "I miss my Papa." He whispered quietly and Merry immediately placed an arm around his younger cousin.  
  
Esmerelda, after a few moments of awkward silence, stood and glanced at her son. "Merry? Could you do me a big favor? I have to help clean up from breakfast so if you could take some tea to your father that would be wonderful."  
  
Merry jumped at the opportunity. "Can Pippin come too?" he asked. Esmerelda thought for a moment.  
  
"I suppose he can, as long as he stays in the doorway. Here you are." she poured a cup of tea and handed it to Merry on a saucer. "Make SURE he drinks this." She warned and watched as Merry hurried off. He headed out of the dining hall and into the corridor going down that until he came to a dead end and turned left. Pippin followed right at his heels but Merry wouldn't have even known the way the lad was so quiet. When they reached the bedroom, Merry saw his father sitting up in bed holding a handkerchief in one hand and a book in another.  
  
"Papa?" Merry asked quietly and Saradoc looked up.  
  
"Good morning, Merry. And Pippin."  
  
"Good morning. Mama said you have to drink this tea.it'll help you feel better." Merry walked over to his father's bedside just as Saradoc let out an explosive sneeze.  
  
"Thank you, son. You can set it right on the nighttable there."  
  
Merry gave him a serious look. "She said I had to make sure you drank it all. So you are going to."  
  
Saradoc gazed at his son in amazement and watched as he pulled up a chair and sat down. "And I am going to sit here and watch you.  
  
He smiled. "Are you now?"  
  
"Yep. I want you to get better."  
  
"I want to get better too Merry, but."  
  
"Drink it."  
  
Saradoc obeyed his son and immediately took one sip, then another and another until the entire teacup had been drained. He set it on the nightstand when he'd finished and covered his face with one of the free pillows, letting out a soft moan. "Where is your mother?" he grumbled.  
  
"Pardon?" asked Merry.  
  
Saradoc took the pillow away. "Where is your mother?"  
  
"Oh.she's in the kitchen helping clean up after breakfast. She told me she'd be up later."  
  
"I see." Saradoc gazed around the darkened room suddenly feeling very tired. "Listen boys.why don't you two go and play? I really need to get some sleep."  
  
Merry nodded. "All right.come on, Pippin." He grabbed hold of the younger hobbit's hand and led him out into the hallway. 


	16. Chapter 16: Humiliation

Chapter 16 Humiliation  
  
"Let me in! Let me in!"  
  
Pearl gasped as she leapt aside from where she stood speaking with Falco, who had yet stopped by again. Pimpernel was running as fast as she could down the dirt path with Pervinca only a few feet behind, holding her straw hat with the pink ribbon onto her head. Pimpernel carried a basket with the things she had to pick up from the market as she darted through the gate and immediately shut it. Pervinca nearly fell over it and Pimpernel doubled over laughing. "You can't beat me in anything, Vinca. You're still too little."  
  
Pervinca took a few deep breaths of irritation before turning to stare at Pearl's "caller". Neither of the younger sisters said a word and all four just gaped at each other in amazement. Pimpernel's once cheerful face fell at the sight of Falco and she didn't smile even when he said "Hello."  
  
"What is he doing here?"  
  
"You're her boyfriend then?" asked Pervinca starting to giggle. Pearls' cheeks turned bright red with embarassment as she glared at Pimpernel.  
  
"Yes.Falco.these are my sisters.Pimpernel and Pervinca."  
  
He nodded respectuflly. "Well.I should go.I have to be home in time for supper."  
  
Pearl started to stay something when Pimpernel cut in: "Goodbye, then." She said sourly and he tipped his hat to Pearl before heading away. When he was out of earshot, Pearl whirled around.  
  
"I've never been more embarassed in all my life! The least you could have done."  
  
"You were acting dreadfully.Mama would have had your hide if she were here and they're coming home today! You would have been even more dreadfully embarassed if they had showed up and not Vinca or I."  
  
Pearl turned on her heel and stormed into the smial, slamming the door behind her. After that Pimpernel stomped her foot on the dirt. "Ooh." she opened the gate and let Pervinca through before heading back into the house. When they entered it, two of the maids were walking in from the kitchen: Leah and Anabell, and both of them looked very gloomy. "What is it?" asked Pimpernel when she saw the expressions on their faces.  
  
"A telegram arrived for the three of you while you were out early this mornin'." Anabell whispered and she handed the slip of paper to Pimpernel who immediately hurried over to Pearl and Pervinca who were taking their places at the counter to help make supper for the evening.  
  
"Why didn't you give it to us sooner?" asked Pearl as she took it.  
  
"Got caught up in so many things.but here you are." Said Leah.  
  
Pearl read the telegram quietly and suddenly she covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"What is it?" cried Pervinca. "Oh dear.it is Pippin?"  
  
Pearl shook her head.  
  
"Is it Frodo?" asked Pimpernel.  
  
Another shake of the head, and then Pervinca put her hands on her hips. "For goodness sakes then, tell us what the matter is!"  
  
"It's Uncle Saradoc." Pearl whispered.  
  
Both of the younger girls gasped and Pimpernel clutched Pearls' arm. "What's the matter with him?"  
  
"He's sick.came down with the flu at the beginning of the week and is doing poorly."  
  
The girls immediately began to weep and the two maids hurried to comfort them. "There, there.everything will be all right, girls. 'Tis probably been two to three days since your Auntie wrote the letter so I'm sure your Uncle is improving."  
  
Pearl sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "You don't seem to understand. When one falls ill at Brandy Hall.then.then the rest of the hall is usually taken down within days. So that could mean that."  
  
"Pippin." Whispered Pervinca, sitting down at the table. Pimpernel immediately enveloped her sister in a big hug as Pearl spoke up.  
  
"We musn't alarm Mama and Papa. If something happens to Pippin.then I'm sure Auntie Esme will write and let us know."  
  
Pimpernel nodded. "Of course she will. So don't worry your little head.and Uncle Saradoc is strong enough.he can overcome anything." She proceeded to ruffle Pervinca's head of thick, curly hair and received a squeal of annoyance and then: *POKE* Pimpernel let out a cry and then chased her sister out of the kitchen, causing the others to laugh. "Dear me.won't you all be interesting adults!" chuckled Anabell as she set out the plates and glasses. "GIRLS! GET BACK IN HERE AND HELP WITH DINNER!"  
  
  
  
Around 8:30 that evening Paladin and Eglatine finally arrived home. Both looked extremely exhausted when they walked through the door, but were grateful to see their daughters healthy and happy. "Mama.Papa." Sobbed Pervinca as she threw her arms around her mother's waist. Pearl and Pimpernel immediately helped their parents with their cloaks and other traveling items and immediately ordered them to go and sit down for supper.  
  
"What a long journey." Grumbled Paladin as he sat down at the table and smiled at Leah as she set a bowl of steaming mushroom soup. "How was your week, girls? I see you have kept house well enough."  
  
"After a few arguments yes." Anabell laughed. "The girls were wonderful."  
  
"Good, good. Now why all the glum faces? Your mother and I thought you would be happy to see us home."  
  
"Oh Papa.Uncle Saradoc isn't well." Said Pearl, handing the telegram to him. "He's been ill for a week with the Flu."  
  
Eglatine gasped as she read the note over her husband's shoulder. "We must get Pippin home immediately before he catches it."  
  
"Not now, Eglatine. Sit down and rest.you've had a long day of travel." Paladin ordered and his wife complied. Eventually the conversation changed and Pimpernel had them all laughing over Pervicna's rediculous performance as the dragon in her play.  
  
"We ought to act it out for you and Papa," said Pimpernel. " 'Tis nearly finished.I jus' wrote the part where the Princess is about to marry the knight."  
  
Eglatine smiled. "We would love to see it. But not tonight, dear."  
  
"Oh of course not. You and Papa need to go to bed early."  
  
"Yes Madame.Leah and I will take care of the dishes." Anabel promised.  
  
"Oh.thank you.good night, girls.we're heading off." Eglatine told her daughters and she and Paladin headed out of the kitchen. 


	17. Chapter 17 Lass's and writing

Chapter 17 Lass's and Writing  
  
(I realize I said that this story mainly revolves around the lives of Merry and Pippin but it revolves around Frodo's childhood as well, as all three cousins were very close and of course had major rolls in Tolkien's trilogy of course! So don't be too disappointed! Plenty more of Merry & Pip cuteness to come, and a bit of hurt/comfort to look forward to as well. Mwahahahahahahaha.I am sooooooo evil!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
"There is an inn-a merry old inn beneath an old grey hill. And there they brew a beer so brown, That the Man in the Moon himself came down, one night to drink his fill."  
  
Frodo sung quietly as he sat on the heavily cushioned couch in the parlor of Bag-End. In his lap sat a pile of parchment and a golden pen. He and Bilbo had been very busy lately, visiting relatives and going to parties, so it was a good feeling to just sit at home and do absolutely nothing for a change. Bilbo sat directly across from Frodo smoking his favorite pipe and reading a book.  
  
After a few good moments of silence there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I've got it," Frodo insisted and jumped up from the couch.  
  
"Thank you, lad." Bilbo replied watching as his nephew scurried to the front hallway.  
  
"Hullo, Sam! What can I do for you?" Frodo asked as he saw Hamfast Gamgee, the Bag-End gardener's son standing in the doorway.  
  
"May's got a cold and Mama wanted to know if you have an extra packet of chamomile tealeaves you could possibly lend."  
  
Frodo frowned. "May has a chill? Is she going to be all right? Come on inside. I'm sure we have something."  
  
Sam gratefully accepted the offer, shutting the round green door behind him. "So what have you been up to today, Mr. Frodo? Haven't seen you outside much. Usually you're up in a tree readin'."  
  
Frodo laughed as he led Sam into the kitchen. "Bilbo and I are having a down day inside. Bilbo's awfully stuffed up because of his allergies and I am getting there." Frodo wiped his nose with the corner of his sleeve.  
  
" 'Tis a shame." Sam said as Frodo rummaged around in the pantry for Bilbo's box of tealeaves. "So how have you been, Sam? Well I hope?"  
  
Sam nodded. "Of course sir. Been learnin' how to help my Da' in the garden. An' Miss Rosie came by again last evening and Da' asked her to stay for supper. I was so nervous that I hardly spoke at all an' I think she took that the wrong way."  
  
Frodo handed Sam the packet of tea and grinned. "Oh I'm sure she didn't. Rosie's a sweet lass."  
  
"In deed sir. Thank you sir. I must get back to my Mam and Gaffer but I'll see you again soon."  
  
Frodo saw Sam off and then went back into the parlor.  
  
"Samwise?" Bilbo asked and Frodo nodded.  
  
"Yes. May has a cold and he wanted some chamomile tea so I gave him one of the packets."  
  
"That's fine." Bilbo sniffled and pulled his lace handkerchief out of his pocket. "I'm afraid I am having a hard time concentrating as my nose is running so dreadfully. Frodo--I think I am going to take a bit of a rest." Bilbo shut his book and set it down on his chair. "You don't mind, do you?"  
  
Frodo shook his head. "No Uncle."  
  
"Wake me up for dinner." Bilbo gave Frodo a quick kiss on the head before going into his bedroom. When Bilbo was gone, Frodo turned back to his parchment. He had such writer's block with his latest tale. It was an exciting one about a peasant who wanted to become a knight one day. Since he had come to live with Bilbo, Frodo wrote at least four good stories and two of which were in print in the Hobbiton newspaper. He had a good mind to one day get a book published and perhaps make a lot of money off of it, though Bilbo usually proved him with plenty of pocket money but the idea of making his own was even better. He grinned and immediately began to write again but suddenly "Achoo!" He sneezed loudly, accidentally using his parchment as a handkerchief. "Yuck." Frodo mumbled. "There goes that draft." He crumpled up the parchment and went to toss it into the waste paper basket. "Back to the drawing board." He added to himself and lay down on the couch. He barely put his pen to paper when he fell straight to sleep. 


	18. Chapter 18 Goodbyes: Bitter and Sweet

Chapter 18 Goodbyes: Bitter and sweet  
  
A/N: I'm glad you enjoyed the Frodo/Bilbo part! Frodo does not have a cold- he is suffering from allergies. Mostly hay fever. Other than that, thank you for the reviews and keep them coming!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Pippin. Would you like to come out from under there? You are not going to get out of going home so you might as well face the facts and OUCH!" Merry immediately withdrew his hand from under the bed in his room and stared at the small gash his little cousin had made with his overly sharp baby teeth. "All right, little bugger. I'm going to count to three before I come in and get you. One.two.three!"  
  
"No, Merry!" Pippin shrieked as Merry grabbed hold of his foot from the opposite side of the bed, catching him completely off guard.  
  
"Come on. Don't make this any harder than it has to be. I don't want you to go either."  
  
"Leggo!" Pippin snapped, attempting to kick Merry with his free foot. Suddenly Merry had an idea and attacked Pippin's ticklish spot, sending the younger hobbit into fits of laughter.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!" Pippin begged.  
  
"Won't till you come out from under there." Merry teased.  
  
"Fine. OW!" Pippin went to sit up but forgot how narrow the space under the bed was and whacked his head on the wood. The force of the hit sent a rather large cloud of dust between both of them and they sneezed loudly at the same time.  
  
"Blast." Merry groaned as he helped Pippin out. The two of them broke into another small sneezing fit just as Esmerelda entered the room to make sure they were getting ready.  
  
"My goodness! I hope the both of you aren't catching colds!" She said once the sneezing ended.  
  
"Dust," Merry choked, wiping his nose on the corner of his sleeve. "Pippin hid under the bed again and I had to pull him out."  
  
"I don't want to go home, Auntie. Can't I stay at Brandy Hall a little longer?" Pippin asked sniffling. Esmerelda shook her head but smiled nonetheless.  
  
"Your Mama and Papa miss you very much, Pippin. I know you'll miss Merry but you know you are welcome here whenever you wish! And I think the reason they are picking you up today is the fact that your Uncle Saradoc had the flu and they don't want you catching it." She kissed him. "Now go and clean up, both of you. And blow your nose properly Merry-with a handkerchief." She narrowed her eyes at her son as he and Pippin headed out of the room. Ever since his father got sick, Merry had been keeping away from that section of the hall knowing full well that disease spread like wildfire. Just that past winter he had come down with a terrible cold and spent nearly a week in bed. That had been the same week Frodo had come down with the chicken pox at Bag-End and nearly died of a high fever.  
  
"I DO wish I didn't have to go home, Merry." Pippin whimpered as he held onto Merry's hand, his enormous hairy feet making an awful lot of noise on the carpet as he dragged them. The two of them headed for the indoor privy (bathroom) to draw a nice hot bath. They opened the door and heard a yell of:  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" From inside.  
  
"Mentha?" Merry asked, his eyes wide. His elder cousin was lying in the bathtub water covered in soap foam. She stared at him with her own wide eyes and neither hobbit spoke for a few moments.  
  
"Get-get out of here or I'll tell Auntie!" She gasped. "Go! Get!"  
  
"But Mama wants us to take a bath. Pippin's parents are coming to get him soon and she wants him to be nice and clean for them so."  
  
"OUT you dreadful thing! OUT!"  
  
Merry had to duck as a bar of soap flew over his head and the two boys bolted out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind them.  
  
"Mercy!" Merry gasped as he took a deep breath. "She sure is sore today!"  
  
"Then again she doesn't like to be seen without any clothes on," Pippin giggled.  
  
"All right. We'll have to tell Mama that Mentha is in the main privy and we'll have to use the one outside."  
  
"But."  
  
"Or I'll spray you with the chicken feed bucket if you'd rather."  
  
Pippin gave him a nasty look at that last comment before shuffling after him again. They caught up with Esmerelda who burst into laughter at their story. "Very well then, Merry. Take Pippin to the outside bathhouse and scrub every inch. I'm sure you gave poor Mentha a terrible shock!"  
  
Merry led Pippin away again. When they got outside they stripped down to their undergarments and quickly grabbed fluffy white towels. At a very fast pace they darted past Saradoc, Rorimac and Dudo who were working in the garden and quickly entered the outdoor privy only to find: "Tobo? That's it.out!" THUD. With a mixture of both their strengths, Merry and Pippin managed to thrust another elder male cousin out of the privy, leaving him completely naked outside and soon threw a towel after him, locking the door.  
  
"There!" Merry gasped as he helped Pippin get out of his clothes. Both lads heard banging on the door from Tobo but ignored it as they finished stripping the last of their clothes and hopped into the already warm water. "Ahhhhhh." Merry sighed as he sunk all the way into the tub, blowing bubbles under water. Pippin giggled as he made a fountain with his hands. "Here's the soap. Whoops!" It slipped out of his hand and plopped into the water between them. They looked at each other in disgust.  
  
"I'm not getting it." Pippin told Merry.  
  
"Bet you're scared," Merry teased.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Ooops." Pippin's cheeks turned a tinge of pink as a few random bubbles came up from his direction.  
  
"You didn't!" Merry cried. "Pippin-ugh! Oh-you shouldn't have had that extra helping of broccoli!"  
  
"I didn't poop Merry!" Pippin giggled. "I just made gas bubbles."  
  
This was too much for Merry and he burst into laughter again. "You silly hobbit! Here.we really don't have time to fool around now. Wash the dust and grime off and then give the soap to me." Merry took it upon himself to go under the water and retrieve the soap and came up covered in foam. "ROOOOAAAAR!" He joked, forming claws from his fingers. Pippin squealed.  
  
"It's the soap monster!" Pippin cried giggling as he threw excess soap foam in Merry's direction.  
  
With play and washing the hobbitlad's baths took at least a half an hour. Soon they were out of the tub, dried and redressed but scolded by Esmerelda for having thrown Tobo out of the privy against his will.  
  
"You could have waited," She said. "You wouldn't like it if someone did that to you."  
  
Merry looked down at his feet.  
  
"Oh well. Go and make sure your things are packed, Peregrin." She warned and shooed both of them away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Paladin, Eglatine, Pearl, Pimpernel and Pervinca soon arrived at Brandy Hall to pick up their stray family member. Eglatine was especially grateful to see her son healthy and happy and smothered him with hugs and kisses and then went for Merry as well. "Thank you so much for taking care of Peregrin." Eglatine said to Esmerelda as Saradoc and Rorimac helped to load the suitcases into the carriage.  
  
"He was a pleasure as usual." Esmerelda laughed. "Merry was just teaching him the fine art of mischief- making early."  
  
"Oh dear." Eglatine replied. "What a pair these two will make!"  
  
"I'm goin' to miss you, Merry." Pippin sobbed, throwing his arms around his cousin's waist. Merry felt a lump forming in his throat as he knelt down to Pippin's eye-level and tenderly grabbed hold of the lad's nose.  
  
"Agh.gerroff!" Pippin fought.  
  
"Be good, will you? Come back and see me again soon."  
  
Pippin planted a wet kiss on Merry's cheek before climbing into the carriage.  
  
"The three of you look wonderful," Esmerelda complimented the Took sisters causing them each to turn a brilliant shade of red.  
  
"Thank you, Auntie." They replied in unison.  
  
"Have a safe trip home!" Saradoc called as he put his arm around Esmereld'as waist and hugged her tight.  
  
"Good bye!" Pippin called, waving out through the back window.  
  
"Bye!" Merry added. When the carriage disappeared around a corner, Merry followed his parents inside Brandy Hall, feeling a sudden urge of lonliness coming over him again. 


	19. Chapter 19 Jealousy

Chapter 19 Jealousy  
  
"Come on, Vinca! We're going to be late!" Pearl hurried into the front hall of the Great Smial and grabbed her cloak. Frodo was coming to visit for the week and was taking the ferry from Hobbiton to Tookland. Little Pippin had suddenly come down with a nasty cold and was not allowed to go with his siblings to meet his favorite cousin, and was angry for it.  
  
"I want to go too!" Pippin sobbed as he sat in his father's overstuffed armchair wrapped in a thick patchwork quilt. Pimpernel kissed Pippin on top of the head.  
  
"Sweetheart-Mama said you're too ill to go."  
  
"But I want to go to the f." Pippin sneezed suddenly, cutting off his sentence. "It's not fair-I never get to go anywhere!"  
  
"You're NOT coming," Pervinca snapped. "Even if you weren't ill we wouldn't have taken you anyway. You're too little."  
  
Pippin's cheeks turned pink with rage at the comment. "I am NOT too little. You're just hogging Frodo! Mama!" Pippin yelled and Eglatine immediately hurried to her son's aid.  
  
"What is it, pumpkin? Feeling worse?" She asked, placing a hand against his forehead.  
  
"C-can I go to the ferry with Pearl, Vinca and Pimmie?"  
  
"No sweetheart-not with that cold. Now hurry girls-the ferry is arriving at the dock in twenty minutes and you need a good." She barely finished her sentence when all three sisters flew outside. Pippin scowled as he blew raspberries after them and folded his arms against his chest. Eglatine understood that Pippin wanted to join in everything his elders did but had to find a polite way to tell him that not all was availible yet.  
  
"That was not very nice, Peregrin." Eglatine scolded softly. "Your sisters are only looking out for the best for you. You know that." She lifted him into her arms. "Let me take you to bed and I'll make you a nice cup of ginger tea. How does that sound?"  
  
"I want to go to the ferry too." Pippin snarled.  
  
"Pippin-you heard what I said. That's enough."  
  
"How come I never get to do anything or go anywhere special?" He asked. She smiled gently at him.  
  
"Now sweetheart-you know that's not true. Papa and I do many special things with you. Remember that time when Papa let you keep the little baby duck a few months ago? Or the fair in Hobbiton last spring?"  
  
Pippin thought for a moment. It was true. His parents did try to make him happy. Still that did not keep him from feeling jealous about not being able to meet Frodo right away when he arrived. So he figured he'd follow his mother's advice and take in some tea and a nap before he was able to do anything else. He allowed his mother to lift him and watched the front door disappear as they turned a corner and headed for his bedroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pervinca, Pearl and Pimpernel stood at the dock waiting for the ferry each filled with excitement. Frodo rarely came to stay for a great length of time but when he did it was always a pleasure.  
  
"I see it! I see it!" Pervinca cried, jumping up and down. When the wooden transport system came to a stop, Frodo paid the ferryhobbit before hurrying to embrace his cousins in big hugs.  
  
"It's so good to see you," he laughed as Pervinca hugged him around the middle. "Where is Pippin? I'm surprised he didn't come to meet me."  
  
Pearl shook her head. "He has a cold so Mama made him stay indoors." She said. "You sound like you have a bit of a cold too." She noticed that the edges of Frodo's nostrils were a bit red and dry-clearly from blowing his nose often.  
  
"I just found out I am terribly allergic to Uncle Bilbo's roses," he said. "Everytime I went outside I started sneezing so Mr. Gamgee is coming to take them away."  
  
Pervinca giggled. "Poor Frodo. I like Uncle Bilbo's rose garden. Your rotten nose." She teased and received a pinch on the cheek.  
  
"My rotten nose in deed." He laughed. "Let's go-could one of you help me with these?" He handed a suitcase to each of his cousins and took one for himself and they made their way back to the great smial. Frodo filled the Took sisters in on everything that had occurred-from mild colds he'd had to the new friends he'd made and adventures he took.  
  
"Sam and I thought we'd take a walk to Bywater because there was a carnival," Frodo started. "But his parents wouldn't let him any further than the town of Hobbiton. Which was a shame because I heard later from Fredegar Bolger that the fair was brilliant. I just couldn't leave dear Sam out of the fun, though."  
  
Pearl smiled. It was very much like Frodo to think of others before himself. "I only glanced at Sam. I haven't actually met him yet," said Pimpernel. "But I should like to. He seems like quite the gentlehobbit."  
  
Frodo definitely had to agree. The little lad always made sure Mr. Frodo had everything he needed and was always asking to do little things such as "Can I fetch you somethin' from the market, Mr. Frodo? My Da' says I'm old enough to help with the shoppin' now!"  
  
From the Brandywine ferry to the Great Smial it was a twenty-five minute walk. They entered the hole and Eglatine and Paladin smothered Frodo with hugs and kisses, leading him into the kitchen for freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and milk, compliments of Leah.  
  
"Wonderful to see you again, Frodo!" The maid greeted cheerfully as she watched Frodo seemingly enjoy his snack.  
  
"FRODO!"  
  
Frodo looked up to see Pippin, in his feetie pajamas, running towards him. "You're here! You're finally here! I want to show you everything."  
  
Frodo laughed as he lifted Pippin into the air and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You are getting so big!"  
  
"Papa measured me the other day and I'm almost as big as you!" Pippin added. The comment caused all of the girls in the kitchen to burst into laughter and Pippin laughed along with them. "What did you bring me?" He added.  
  
"Pippin!" gasped Pearl in alarm. "Sorry, Frodo. You know children." She clucked her tongue and shook a finger at her little brother.  
  
"Let's see. What do I have for you?" He reached into one of his bags and pulled out a toy soldier.  
  
"Ooooh." Pippin hugged Frodo before lifting his prize.  
  
"You didn't think I'd forget to bring presents for all of you, did I?" Frodo asked seeing the looks on the faces of Pearl, Pervinca and Pimpernel.  
  
"Oh! Oh no-we're sorry if we came across that way," laughed Pearl. "That was very sweet of you to bring a toy for Pippin. Goodness knows he has tons already."  
  
Frodo raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "This is for you, Pearl." He handed her a small wooden box with a carved wooden rose on the top. "It's a jewlery box but a music box as well. Bilbo had it made specially tuned. Try it."  
  
Pearl turned the wind-up crank and gasped as the tune to "The road goes ever on and on-down from the door where it began." began to play. Pervinca received a new hair clip and Pimpernel a stuffed dog.  
  
"Thank you Frodo!" All three girls shouted at once. Eglatine came into the kitchen and saw her children with their gifts and then kissed Frodo once again.  
  
"You are wonderful." She laughed. "Now go on and let Frodo settle in. Pearl-show him to his guestroom, will you?"  
  
Frodo stood and followed Pearl into the corridor feeling as though this was going to be one of the best weeks of his life. 


	20. Chapter 20 A little change in weather

Chapter 20 A Sudden Change of Weather  
  
Merry sat in the main living room gazing out the window at the pouring rain. His father had gone to pick up some things from the market and had not returned yet, even though it had been an hour. Ever since Pippin had gone home, Merry felt even lonlier than he normally did. Mentha refused to speak to him after he caught her naked in the bathtub and Tobo refused to speak to him as well after he threw him out of the privy. So Merry amused himself and played jokes on the maids.  
  
The door to Brandy Hall opened and Merry's heart leapt when he saw his father come in, soaked to the bone and carrying sopping bags.  
  
"Papa!" Merry cried. "You're back!"  
  
Saradoc removed his cloak, sniffling and shivering as he hung it up on the hook in the hall. "Weather turned on me." He gasped. "N-need to g- get dry." He went straight for the indoor privy to grab towels and ran into his wife who was a basket case.  
  
"You're sopping wet, Saradoc! I told you to bring an umbrella!"  
  
"I didn't think it would rain, Esme." Saradoc insisted as he stripped off his shirt and pants.  
  
"You're frozen." Esmerelda wrapped her husband in towels and ordered him to get into dry clothing and to come and sit by the fire. What she did not like was the sound of Saradoc's harsh bout of coughing as he headed off and she folded her arms. Merry hurried to his mother's side and took her hand.  
  
"What's wrong with Papa, Mama?" he asked.  
  
"Your father may be relapsing because of his stubborness." She sighed.  
  
"He's getting sick again?" Merry asked in shock. His father had recovered nicely from his recent bout of Flu and it would be a blow to the entire hall of the Master of Brandy Hall fell ill again. Merry seriously hoped that this time the illness wouldn't be life threatening for he knew that if his father died he would be the Master. When Saradoc returned to the parlor he took a seat on the large couch and wrapped his still trembling body in a blanket. Esmerelda presented him with some ginger tea and took his temperature.  
  
"No fever yet, Saradoc. But I would take it easy tonight. Just rest." She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"May I speak with Merry, Esmerelda? I need to tell him a few things." Saradoc spoke and Esmerelda nodded, going to retrieve her son.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Papa?" Merry asked when he entered the parlor.  
  
"Yes, son. Come and sit by me."  
  
Merry walked over and crawled up onto his father's lap, bundling into the blanket. For a few moments neither hobbit spoke.  
  
"You know that you will be the Master of Brandy Hall if anything ever happened to me, right Merry?" Saradoc asked. Merry's heart froze. He'd been dreading this talk.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you knew the secret to being a fine one."  
  
Merry squeaked a bit but he listened anyway, fighting the urge to run.  
  
"Now the first thing you need to learn is to be firm. It is very difficult to keep track of everyone here."  
  
Mila and Brenda, two of Merry's eldest female cousins-both 22-stopped when they heard Saradoc sneeze and turned to stare at each other and then back at their Uncle, who pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. "You ought to be in bed with that cold."  
  
Saradoc glanced up to see the two girls standing in the doorway and smiled.  
  
"Hello." He sniffed. "You're right. Merry-how about we save this talk for another d."  
  
Merry grimaced when his father sneezed a second time and quickly hopped down to the floor. Mila and Brenda stepped aside to allow the Master to leave and then turned once again back to face Merry, who stood by himself in the center of the room.  
  
"He was giving you the lecture, wasn't he?" Mila asked quietly after a few moments of awkward silence. Merry looked down at his furry feet and Brenda continued.  
  
"He's going through that time, Merry. He's been awfully ill lately, you know. He's just taking precautionary measures. Now hurry your little bum to the kitchen. 'Tis time for tea." Brenda pretended to give him a kick out the door and watched with a small smile on her face as he scurried down the corridor. 


	21. Chapter 21 Pervinca's Will

Chapter 21 Pervinca's Will  
  
A few day's after Frodo's arrival, Pippin's cold worsened and he had to take to his bed. Leah and Annabel continuously came to check on him and bring teas, broths and compresses. Frodo, Pimpernel, Pervinca and Pearl amused themselves quietly outdoors in the warm May air.  
  
"Dear little Pip," said Pearl as she picked a blade of grass from the ground and began to blow a "musical" note on it. Pervinca lay on her stomach, her furry feet in the air kicking back and forth as she watched Frodo who sat reading one of his books.  
  
"You know what I think I'm going to do?" Pervinca asked.  
  
Frodo blinked. "What?" he asked.  
  
"I ought to make a will. You know how in these large smials disease spreads quickly."  
  
"What about it?" Frodo asked. "Yes I do know. I lived at Brandy Hall don't forget."  
  
"I think we all ought to make wills," Pervinca added. "It would be propper. How do we know what Mama and Papa will do with our toys and things when we die?"  
  
"Do not say that dreadful word!" Pearl gasped.  
  
"We are all going to die someday," said Pimpernel sadly.  
  
"Stop!" Pearl added.  
  
"Can I borrow a piece of parchment, Frodo? I am going to write mine now." Pervinca announced receiving laughter from her sisters and elder cousin. She looked from the girls to Frodo, confusion on her face. "What is so funny?"  
  
"What could you possibly will to anyone? You're only 5!" Pearl howled.  
  
"That's none of your business. Shut your noise or I won't will you anything!" Pervinca snapped and turned her back on them as she began to write. Her list went something like this:  
  
To Frodo: My collection of adventure books-one of which I actually opened and read.  
  
To Pearl: My golden charm necklace from Uncle Bilbo that he gave me on my first birthday. Might not fit but keep it in your pocket at all times or I will come back and haunt you.  
  
To Pimpernel: My art set and my parchemt and quill.  
  
To Pippin: (If he lives) my collection of wooden alphabet blocks and my dolls.  
  
To Merry: My drawing of Brandy Hall, which he thought looked more like a drawing of a castle in Gondor but never mind him and my portrait of Uncle Bilbo's apple tree.  
  
To Mama: My clothes except my favorite light blue vest with the lace that she embroidered for me specifically.  
  
To Papa: My gardening gloves and my spade.  
  
The list seemed to go on forever and as she wrote, Pervinca became very depressed and had to quit before she threw her arms around Frodo sobbing: "I don't EVER want to die! I want to keep my things."  
  
He laughed and hugged her. "You have nothing to worry about, Vinca." He promised.  
  
"B-but Pippin."  
  
"Has a cold. That's all.I'm sure he's going to be fine in a few days."  
  
Pervinca's sobs dwindled a bit but she still hiccoughed. "Come on," said Pimpernel. "I say we do something fun for a change. Let's go on a hike! We'll pack a picnic lunch and everything."  
  
"But mind you we'll HAVE to be home for supper," Pearl broke in as they stood and headed back into the Great Smial. When they entered they heard a bout of harsh coughing that came from Pippin's room and Pervinca's eyes widened. She hurried to her little brother's room and peered through the doorway. Eglatine sat beside her son's bed watching him sleep, now and then blotting his cheeks and forehead with a damp rag. He looked even smaller than usual and pale and it scared Pervinca. She nearly screamed when Pearl grasped her by the back of the dress and pulled her away.  
  
"Mama said we weren't to go near Pippin's room until she tells us it is all right," Pearl snapped. "You don't want to become ill, do you?"  
  
Pervinca's lower lip trembled again. "Uncle Saradoc wasn't that ill, was he?"  
  
"I'm sure he wasn't quite as ill as he is a full-grown hobbit. Pippin's small and illnesses always hit the little ones harder than the elders. Come now-we're going to try to swindle Leah into packing us a basket lunch and Frodo told us he'll take us to the forest today!"  
  
"The forest? Truly?" Pervinca asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ooh." Pervinca breathed. She had never been to the forest before-she had always been too young whenever Frodo had come to visit. Pearl and Pimpernel had been to the woods many times and enjoyed their hikes. They made their way to the enormous kitchen and found the maids cooking the lunch for the rest of the family.  
  
"Leah?" asked Pervinca startling the maid who whirled around.  
  
"Heaven above, Pervinca Took-do NOT sneak up upon me like that!"  
  
"Sorry. Frodo wants to take us on a hike-can we put our lunches in a picnic basket?"  
  
Anabell turned from where she stood, smiling. "What do you think, Anabel? Should we let them?" asked Leah.  
  
"I don't see why not. Frodo always takes such good care of his cousins so I don't see any reason why we shouldn't."  
  
"What is for lunch, Leah?" asked Pearl.  
  
"Mushroom sandwitches and pea and ham soup."  
  
"Mmmm. We'll take the sandwitches and perhaps some cookies and bottles of milk."  
  
"And an apple each-you must have healthy food as well." Said Anabel.  
  
"All right."  
  
"We'll pack the lunches for you but make sure you have packs with everything you need. Go on." Leah shooed them away and Pervinca and Pearl caught up with Frodo and Pimpernel who were laughing over a joke Frodo had told and both turned.  
  
"Leah is making us picnic lunches. She said we could go," said Pervinca excitedly.  
  
"Excellent. I'll go tell Uncle Paladin and then we'll get our packs ready," said Frodo and darted off.  
  
Pervinca couldn't wait-this would be the first grand adventure ever! 


	22. Chapter 22 Burdens

Chapter 22 Burdens  
  
A/N: I claim the hobbits: Della, Leah, Anabel, Merella, Mila, Brenda and Tobo. Ask for permission to use these characters because they are my own creations. Thank you!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hours after his father had given him the lecture, Merry found himself lying on the living room couch sobbing heavily into the fabric. He was so frightened. If his father truly did get sick again and died, he would have to take all of Brandy Hall into his own hands and he did not feel he was ready to do so! Another voice told him that probably his Uncle Rori would take over until he was older, but that wasn't much of a comfort either.  
  
What he did not notice was Della the maid standing in the doorway. She was passing through and had heard the sobs and went to inspect who on Earth it could possibly be. "What are you on about, young Meriadoc?" she asked, startling the young hobbit who quickly sat up and wiped his eyes.  
  
"N-nothing," Merry hiccoughed.  
  
"You were cryin' like a baby, lad. What is botherin' you?"  
  
"How is my Da'?" Merry wanted to know, sniffling noisily and watching as the maid came to sit beside him, handing him a fresh handkerchief.  
  
"Your Ma' says he's sleepin' soundly but she's still sending for the healer just to be on the safe side. She told me he wanted to give you the talk an' I'm guessin' that's why you're so upset."  
  
Merry nodded. "I'm s-scared," He sobbed. "I d-don't want Da' to die. He c-can't."  
  
Della laughed quietly. "Come now. I assure you he will not die over a cold if that is in deed Merella's diagnosis. It was his own fault for runnin' into town without an umbrella even though it was terribly cloudly when he left. I swear to Elbreth, you male hobbits are more stubborn than an ass."  
  
Merry turned away, his breath still coming out a bit shaky. This was the first time Della had sat down with him and wanted to talk and he was so distraught that he didn't know what to say to her. The last full-fledged conversation he'd had with Della had been after he'd accidentally knocked an entire bowl of mushroom soup onto the rug, and had been scolded for it.  
  
"There you are, Della. I was goin' to ask you to give this message to Merella and-sweet Elbreth, Merry-what is the matter?" Esmerelda asked, her eyes very wide. "Are you hurt? Did something happen?" She immediately hurried to her son's side and placed a hand against his forehead. She was relieved when she did not detect a fever and then shooed Della away so she could be alone with Merry.  
  
"I m-miss D-Da'," Merry sobbed.  
  
Esmerelda studied her son's face with sympathy. Clearly Merry had it the most difficult, as he was heir to Brandy Hall. Of course the other Brandybuck/Baggins relatives had been worried as well but they didn't have to worry about being in charge.  
  
"You are too young to be Master if something happens," Esmerelda promised. "I am not sure how that will help but most likely Rorimac will take your father's place. A 19-year-old does not have the capability of running a house with so many hobbits! And I'll tell you a secret." She leaned towards him with a mischevious smile on her face. "I don't even think I am cut out for the task either."  
  
"What?" Merry cried. "But everyone listens to you, Mama."  
  
"Oh DO they?" she put her hands on their hips an gave her son a doubtful glance. He stared.  
  
"I do! Well." He blushed. "Most of the time anyway."  
  
"Uh huh." She tapped him on the nose. "Go on, now, and play with your cousins."  
  
"What about Da?" Merry asked.  
  
"Merella will arrive eventually and we'll clear everything up. Don't worry your little head." She watched as he got down from the couch and leave the room. At this point she wondered HOW she came up with the nickname "Merry." She had to laugh in spite of it. 


	23. Chapter 23: The Man in the Moon came dow...

Chapter 23 The Man in the Moon came down too soon  
  
The hike was wonderful. Frodo took his cousins all over Tuckburrough, pleased that they had no trouble at all keeping up with his quick stride. Eventually they all settled down to eat their lunch and were grateful, for they were famished. "This has been wonderful," said Pimpernel as she handed each of them a mushroom sandwitch. "I don't even MIND that my dress is all scratched and my face and hands all dirty."  
  
Pervinca looked at her food but didn't eat it. "I wish Pippin could have come. He would have enjoyed this." She sighed. Pearl smiled at her as she took a bite.  
  
"Oh Vinca-Pippin would have had a difficult time keeping up. He's still too little for this kind of an adventure."  
  
Pimpernel suddenly stood and began to sing loudly as she walked around the triangle. "The man in the moon had a silver shoon, and his beard was of silver thread; with opals crowned and pearls all bound about his girdlestead. In his mantle grey he walked one day across a shining floor, and with crystal key in secrecy, he opened an ivory door."  
  
The other girls began to join in: "On a filigree stair of glimmering hair (Pervinca touched her hair at that point sending them into fits of laughter) then lightly down he went, and merry was he at last to be free on a mad adventure bent. In diamonds white he had lost delight he was tired of his minaret, of tall moonstone that towered alone on a lunar mountain set." When the song ended, Pearl, Pervinca and Frodo began clapping and Pimpernel bowed. She knew her sisters enjoyed that song and it always cheered them up, even in their dullest moods. Pervinca giggled as she sipped from her bottle of milk.  
  
"On a filigree stair of glimmering hair.brilliant.just brilliant." She lay back on the grass and gazed up at the sky. "I never want to grow up. Never ever."  
  
Frodo squeezed her nose and replied "But you will one day." He teased.  
  
"Nah uh, Frodo! Gerrof!" She pushed him away. "You're such a boy!" she added in disgust.  
  
"And you're such a niminy piminey chit, do you know that?" Frodo laughed.  
  
"A what?" Pervinca asked. She'd never heard that phrase before and it sounded so funny that it made her laugh. "A niminy piminey chit."  
  
"Birds in their little nests agree," said Pearl as she adjusted her hairbow that had gone askew and the others chuckled. Frodo smiled as he drew his knees up to his chest. He missed Bilbo but he enjoyed being with his cousins on outings. He did not have too many friends at Bag-End except for Samwise Gamgee and Daisy Gamgee, but they were young. When lunch ended, Frodo decided that they should pack up and head back to the Great Smial receiving groans and grumbles from the other three. They wanted to go further than Tuckbrough-perhaps all the way to Buckland, but Frodo would not hear of it.  
  
"Your parents would kill me!" He laughed. "I would have had to ask their permission ahead of time and that is a long walk." He told them. "I do promise you this-one day we will go that far."  
  
"Truly, Frodo?" Pearl asked.  
  
"Truly. Come on, let's get home."  
  
  
  
Back at the Great Smial, Eglatine sat beside Pippin and watched as the healer, Flora, took his temperature and listened to his breathing. "He is coming down with influenza, Eglatine. The fever's high and there many be complications with that as he is so small. His breathing is conjested, and I would suggest herbal steam baths every two hours to ease it."  
  
Pippin let out a few whimpers and moved around in bed but did not open his precious eyes. "Mama's here, sweetheart." Eglatine promised, taking his hand, which now felt so icy cold.  
  
"Mama." he whimpered, his gray eyes slitting open a bit.  
  
"Shhhh love-everything is going to be fine."  
  
"The girls-where are they?" Flora asked anxiously.  
  
"They are with Frodo on a hike and should be back shortly," Eglatine replied. "Why?"  
  
"It is not safe for them here. Influenza is contagious and could be." she let out a long breath. "And could be fatal if the fever gets too high."  
  
Eglatine covered her mouth with her hands and fought the urge to cry. Flora frowned. As a healer she had to remain calm. "The girls must go and stay with friends or other relatives till Pippin recovers."  
  
"We could send them to Bag-End as Frodo is here," Eglatine told her.  
  
About a minute later they heard the door to the smial open and heard singing: "The man in the moon had a silver shoon." Eglatine stood quickly and ran to her girls and Frodo, who were removing their cloaks and hanging them on the hooks in the main corridor.  
  
"What's wrong, mother?" asked Pearl, noting her mother's pale face.  
  
"It's Pippin. He's coming down with Influenza."  
  
The girls gasped and Pervinca immediately burst into tears.  
  
"Shhhh, dear heart-you musn't panic. Frodo-I'm going to write a letter to your Uncle Bilbo. It will be safer if the three of you went to stay at Bag-End till Pip recovers."  
  
"No!" Pearl snapped. "I won't go and leave my little brother. If I have to fall sick then let me." She stomped to Pippin's room causing the others to stare. Eglatine folded her hands and sighed.  
  
"Right. But Pervinca and Pimpernel, I think it would be in your best interest to stay at Bag-End till Pippin feels better."  
  
"They will be," said Frodo. "My Uncle Bilbo rarely rarely gets sick so you won't have to worry about bringing anything over there."  
  
"Oh dear-I hadn't thought about that." Eglatine covered her mouth with one hand. "Looks like you two will be staying after all. But Frodo- we'll have to send you away."  
  
"If it is for the best, then I will go." He replied earnestly.  
  
"Mama!" Pippin's voice cried from down the corridor. "I'll have Paladin send for a carriage immediately," she told Frodo before hurrying to Pippin's room. Frodo felt numb as he stood listening to Pimpernel and Pervinca sobbing quietly, holding each other. He knew that Bilbo would be frantic if he heard Pippin was ill, for Frodo tended to catch things from a mile away. He decided that he'd best start to pack so that he could leave as soon as the carriage arrived. 


	24. Chapter 24: Griefstricken

Chapter 24 Grief-stricken  
  
Bilbo in deed was startled to see the carriage pull up later on that afternoon. The only thing he could think of was: "Oh Frodo." And he bolted from the front doorway of Bag-End to the vehicle.  
  
"Good afternoon Bilbo." Paladin stepped down from the carriage once it came to a stop and he immediately noticed the expression of great concern on the older hobbit's face. "Frodo is just fine-however, there is something I must discuss with you. He's asleep at the moment-very lengthy journey."  
  
"Of course, of course. Thank goodness he's all right. What is wrong?"  
  
"Pippin."  
  
Bilbo blinked in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
Paladin took a deep but shaky breath. "Pippin is very ill, Bilbo. He came down with influenza the other night and the doctor was afraid that Frodo--that Frodo is in danger of coming down with the illness as well, since he is so frail."  
  
Bilbo took a quick glance at his nephew who slept on and then turned back to Paladin. "I'll get him into bed immediately."  
  
"Now just a minute, Bilbo. He hasn't shown any signs of the illness so I wouldn't fret just now. I just told you the news so that you would keep a close eye on him."  
  
Bilbo nodded. "Absolutely. Thank you for bringing the dear boy home."  
  
Paladin went over to Frodo's side of the carriage and gave the tweenager a shake. "Lad-we're here." He whispered and Frodo's impossibly- blue eyes opened slowly.  
  
"Mrm? Oh-sorry-fell asleep." Frodo let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms over his head before pulling down the blankets and sliding out of the carriage. Immediately he was enveloped into a big bear hug from Bilbo.  
  
"Welcome home." Bilbo told him with a big smile. "How are you feeling, lad?"  
  
"All right, Uncle. Just a little tired but I was asleep in the carriage. I'll wake up after some tea and cookies I suppose."  
  
Paladin laughed. "Not to mention the fact that he wolfed down an entire basket of biscuits on the way here. Yet he is the perfect hobbit- shows a lovely appetite. I just wish this would puff up." Paladin rapped Frodo's flat-as-a-pancake stomach causing the lad to laugh.  
  
"I know. Well-you should get back to your family, Paladin. Thank you again."  
  
"Of course. Do you have everything, Frodo?"  
  
Frodo helped pull his traveling bags out of the back and set them on the ground. Then Paladin gave a final wave before hopping into the cart again, turning the horse and trotting away. When the carriage disappeared around the main bend, Frodo turned to Bilbo who was gazing ahead blankly.  
  
"Bilbo?" Frodo asked. "Are you all right?"  
  
Bilbo blinked. "Oh-I'm sorry. Come on, Frodo. You must be famished." The old hobbit wrapped his arm around his nephew's shoulders and aided the boy in carrying his things inside.  
  
Once in the kitchen and sitting down, Frodo just gazed down at his snack and did not touch it.  
  
"What is bothering you, Frodo?" Bilbo asked as he took a bite of one of the cookies on his plate. "I know you're worried about Pippin." He took a gentle grip on Frodo's arm. "Have a good cry, lad. You haven't done so in quite sometime and it is perfectly all right."  
  
Frodo did cry and he wrapped his arms around Bilbo, sitting in the old hobbit's lap, sobbing heavily. He missed Pippin-and worried gratefuly over the little one. The tears brought back memories, both good and bad. He tried to picture them as best as he could.  
  
**Flashback (3 years earlier)**  
  
"Come here, you little imp!"  
  
"Noooo! Frodo! Noooo!"  
  
"The water isn't cold, you silly hobbit, and you have to learn to swim eventually." Frodo grasped the wriggling toddler around the waist and hoisted him into the air. Sitting on large picnic baskets, Pearl, Pervinca, Pimpernel, Paladin and Eglatine watched on and laughed as Pippin squealed when his tiny toe touched the water.  
  
"No! Pip!" Frodo grimaced as Pippin tried to crawl up his head and perch on top as though he were a bird.  
  
"Pippin-let Frodo teach you how to swim. It may come in useful one day lad." Paladin told his son. With much effort, Frodo waded into the clear lake and set Pippin halfway in.  
  
"Eeeeeeeeee! Lemme out! Lemme out!" Pippin sobbed, splashing around.  
  
"I'm not going to let go of you, Pip. Just relax. There we go." The toddler calmed down and watched his reflection in the water, giggling as his face ripped with the water's natural movement. Delighted, Pippin clapped his hands and kicked the water with his feet.  
  
"You can see yourself, can't you? Now listen and don't struggle. I'm going to let you float on your stomach. Flat out, now-that's it. I'm still holding you-still holding you." Frodo slowly loosened his grip and watched as Pippin's light body bobbed in the water. Suddenly the little hobbit took a deep breath but unfortunately swallowed a mouthful of water and began choking.  
  
"Oh!" the girls cried and Frodo immediately lifted Pippin out of the water and patted his back till his lungs were clear.  
  
"I want to go bye bye, Fwrodo. I want Mommy!" Pippin reached towards the shore.  
  
"Perhaps we should leave it here for today." Frodo wondered. Pippin was clearly terrified of the water and he hated to scare the little mite any further. So holding Pippin tightly to him, he carried the little lad out of the water and brought him over to his family.  
  
"You tried, Frodo." Eglatine told her nephew as she wrapped her son in a thick, fluffy white towel. **End Flashback**  
  
Bilbo continued to hold Frodo, rocking the tweenager back and forth till the tears diminished. "I think you must rest, lad. You look exhausted."  
  
Frodo nodded, sniffling noisiy and wiping his nose with his sleeve. "Oh Uncle," he choked. "Can it ever be that we will laugh again and have fun again?"  
  
Bilbo wiped the leftover tears from the lad's cheeks. "I wish I knew the answer to that, my dear boy." He replied. 


	25. Chapter 25 Another Telegram

Chapter 25 Another Telegram  
  
Merry sat in one of the trees outside of Brandy Hall chewing on an apple and enjoying the warm breeze that blew over him. He was grateful for the news that his father was just fine and had just a small chill the night before from being stuck in the rain. Merella had scolded Saradoc, however, saying that from now on not to go anywhere without a heavy cloak or an umbrella if his wife told him so.  
  
What Merry didn't know about was the gloom settling slowly on the Took household with Pippin's illness. He only found out when Mia, one of his father's sister's daughter's came running out of the hall with a note in her hand and tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"What is the matter, Mia? Did something happen?" Merry asked as he swung down from the tree and landed on his feet. He was very confused when she threw her arms around him. "Mia-stop crying-it's all right. Please tell me what's wrong!"  
  
Mia handed him the telegram as she hiccoughed and he opened the piece of paper folded in half and read the message. Then he felt very faint when he found out what Mia had been sobbing over and he had to sit down. "Oh dear Pippin." He breathed. Then he forced himself to re-read the note and it said:  
  
"Pippin has fallen very ill. Come at once if you can. ~Paladin."  
  
Mia took Merry'a hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "I'm so sorry, Merry." She whispered. He shook his head before standing.  
  
"He'll be all right, I'm sure. Pippin's a-he's a strong lad."  
  
Mia nodded with a small smile as she followed Merry into Brandy Hall, where he was greeted by his father who pulled him into a tight hug. "Rorimac is going to take you there, Merry. I'm sure Pippin will feel much better once you're with him."  
  
Merry gave his father a look of surprise. "Why aren't you taking me?"  
  
"Mama doesn't wish for me to take a long journey anytime soon with my health on the edge."  
  
Merry gave his father another tight hug before Della hurried down the corridor with a basket and handed it to him. "Here is your lunch-you may eat it on the way."  
  
Merry sat the basket down on the floor and opened the cloth, peering inside. There was a peanutbutter and jelly sandwitch, chocolate-chip cookies, a bottle of cherry juice and some sliced apples. It was a lovely combonation and Merry hugged Della and thanked her before going to his room to pack. "Make sure you take your hairbrush dear." Esmerelda told her son when she walked in on him a few moments later. Merry dug a few shirts out from his press and carried them over to the suitcase that lay on his bed. Once he did that he made sure to get the hairbrush and after he'd packed, Esmerelda shooed him off to the carriage and he was tucked inside of it with his luggage in the back. Rorimac had on his heavy green cloak and his black cap and he sat in the front seat holding the horse's reins.  
  
"I'll return in a few hours," The old hobbit told Saradoc who had his arm around Esmerelda's waist. The Master and Mistress of Brandy Hall waved as the carriage disappeared around the bend.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the Great Smial, Pimpernel sat in her father's study sobbing quietly. Pippin's fever was very high and his cough had worsened overnight. She didn't realize her mother had sent for Merry and had written a telegram herself for him, but didn't feel right about sending it off without letting anyone know. So it lay beside her, the black ink drying.  
  
"Please spare him," Pimpernel whispered. "Please bring Merry."  
  
Pippin lay in bed still, his lips parched and cracked and his brow crinkled in pain. The healer Trinity, blotted his face with a cool cloth and listened as the lad coughed. She was looking after him as Paladin and Eglatine needed rest and were sleeping, but watching the child suffer so broke her heart. How would it feel to loose the heir to the Thainship of Tuckburough? Pearl, Pimpernel or Pervinca couldn't take over the position as they were females, and the position of Thain could only be taken by a male member of the Took family.  
  
Pippin moaned and tossed and turned, only calming down when Trinity lay a firm hand against his burning arm and stroked his bangs away from his eyes. "Shhhh." She whispered quietly.  
  
"I want Mama," Pippin whimpered. "I want Mama."  
  
"I know. Mama is sleeping, sweetheart."  
  
"M-Mama." Pippin sniffed and turned away  
  
"Eglatine!" Trinity got up from her seat and hurried to fetch the Mistress of the Great Smial, pleased when the woman was not cross with her.  
  
"What's wrong, Trinity?" Eglatine asked quietly as she followed the healer into the bedroom. She saw her son then sitting up against the headboard, his cheeks flushed and his forehead covered in beads of sweat. "I'm here, pumpkin." She hurried over to her son and enveloped him into her arms. "I'm right here." 


	26. Chapter 26 Little Faithful

Chapter 26 Little Faithful  
  
Merry could hardly contain himself as the Great Smial came into sight. Uncle Rory pulled up to the front wooden gate and slowed the pony to a complete stop. "There you are, me lad." He said, blowing a smoke ring with his pipe. "Do you have everything?"  
  
"Yes Uncle Rory." Merry pulled his suitcase out from the carriage, thanked his Uncle and dashed right for the front door of the hobbit hole. Pearl was the first he came in contact with and she looked a sight. Her eyes were red-rimmed from hours of crying and her skin was pale.  
  
"Oh Merry." She drew him into a tight hug. "He's been waiting for you."  
  
"What does the healer say? Will he be all right?" Merry asked hopefully as Pearl led him towards his younger cousin's room. "And is Frodo still here?"  
  
"Frodo left the other day. Pippin's still the same, but the healer hopes that he'll pull through it." They stood in the doorway of the large bedroom and Merry's mouth hung open. Pippin lay in bed, his light brown curls plastered against his forehead with prespiration. He looked so tiny.  
  
"Auntie Eglatine?" Merry asked quietly and the woman stood, enveloping her nephew into a tight hug as well.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here." She whispered. "How was your trip?"  
  
"Not bad. Uncle Rory brought me, as Mama won't let Papa out for a while."  
  
Eglatine chuckled. "I see. Well-Pippin's sleeping now, but you may sit with him if you like while I go and tend to the rest of the house for luncheon. Would you like some cookies and milk?"  
  
Merry shook his head. "No thank you-Leah packed a lunch for the ride and I'm rather full actually."  
  
Eglatine kissed him on top of the head before leaving the room. When she was gone, Merry turned back to his little cousin and was pleased when he saw Pippin's eyes move uder his eyelids. "Hullo Pippin-Merry's here." He promised, placing a hand against the younger lad's cheek.  
  
"Mmph-Mer?" Pippin's soft gray eyes fluttered open and it took him a few minutes to focus properly on Merry's face.  
  
"Yes. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Sick. Tired. When did you arrive?"  
  
"Just a few moments ago. I was so worried about you. Mia gave me the telegram your mother sent."  
  
Pippin smiled weakly. "I'm glad you're here, Merry. I feel much better already."  
  
Merry grinned, though he felt a bit choked up. "Good. I'll have you back up and hopping around in no time."  
  
Pippin coughed and it sounded harsh, rattling in his small chest. "I hope so."  
  
Merry took his cousin's hand in his own and placed it against his cheek, and for a while neither of the lad's spoke-that is until Aunt Eglatine ordered Merry out of the room.  
  
"Pippin needs his rest, honey. I promise-at the first sign of improvement you may come back and see him. Go and spend time with your other cousins for a bit."  
  
Merry edged out of the room to go and join the girls, who were sitting in the parlor. Pearl was knitting a sock, Pimpernel was writing on parchment with her old quill and Pervinca was drawing something in her sketch pad. Neither seemed to acknowledge the fact that Merry had entered the room, only until he plopped down on the rug beside Pervinca who gasped.  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck-you foolish child." Pervinca snapped, glaring at the smear on her drawing.  
  
"Sorry. Auntie sent me out and said I had to play with you."  
  
Pearl smiled. "Well, Merry-we aren't doing anything too exciting-just quiet activities."  
  
Merry lay across the rug, gazing up at the ceiling, listening to the rain that had begun to fall outside. "You have to get well, Pippin." He whispered. "For all of us."  
  
The girls looked at each other and smiled. 


	27. Chapter 27 Smials in the air

Chapter 27 Smials in the Air  
  
Frodo lay luxuriously on the grass in front of Bag-End a few afternoons following his arrival home, wondering what his neighbors were about, but too lazy to go and find out. As it was Springtime, it was very hot but not too humid so it was bearable weather. He heard giggling and lifted his head from its position on top of his hands and saw Daisy and Marigold coming up the path. They were each carrying baskets and garden gloves were hanging over the sides.  
  
Smiling, he stood and headed in their direction.  
  
"May I come in, please? Or shall I be a bother?" he asked, advancing slowly.  
  
Daisy blinked, her cheeks turning bright pink.  
  
"Of-of course, Mr. Frodo. We're just going to pick blueberries for Mam."  
  
Frodo nodded. "All right." He followed them a bit further down the path. The girls continued their original conversation, not exaclty ignoring the fact that Frodo was there but they were clearly too shy to ask him to jump in.  
  
"So where are the blueberry bushes?" Frodo asked. "The best ones are around the lake."  
  
"We know," said Daisy. "That's where we're going. It will be nice-to have an extra hand in the picking."  
  
"Say, Frodo-why did you come home so early from visiting your cousin?" asked Marigold. "Sam told us you were back."  
  
"Pippin got sick and they sent me home straight off," Frodo explained. "Though Bilbo and I received a telegram last night saying Pippin was recovering slowly and that he should be allright within another week or so."  
  
Daisy frowned. "I'm sorry-truly, Frodo. You were so excited about going to the Great Smials-'tis a shame your vacation had to end so quickly."  
  
Frodo shrugged. "Yes, but dear Pip couldn't help falling ill. His system is weak like mine-he catches cold from a mile away."  
  
Daisy giggled. "Poor little thing." She gazed up at the sky, watching the fluffy white clouds move slowly. Frodo noticed this and gazed up as well, squinting in the bright rays of sunshine.  
  
"What do the clouds look like to you, Frodo?" Daisy asked, holding her blueberry basket against her. Marigold had stopped and turned to see what was holding up her companions, and decided to investigate the sky as well.  
  
"Bunnies," Marigold giggled. "Remember when Sam was a toddler? He used to say "boonie" instead of "bunny"."  
  
Frodo laughed. "Boonie, eh? Well Bilbo used to tell me when I first came here that my parents were up there, looking down on me. But I find it hard to believe."  
  
Daisy gave the heir to Bag-End a sympathetic smile. "Of course they are. That's where all of the dead go."  
  
Marigold stared. "They go to the sky?"  
  
"Yep. Not sure how."  
  
"Maybe they jump," said Marigold with a shrug. "But what do the clouds look like now? I think that one looks like a bear and that one looks like a dragon."  
  
Frodo smiled back at the youngest Gamgee daughter, half-wishing Sam had come along. "It looks like the smial in the sky Da' always talked about." Said Daisy. "You know, Mr. Frodo-when Granny died he said there was a smial just like ours up there."  
  
"Daisy-we have to pick blueberries or Mam will have our hides!" Marigold encouraged, tugging on her eldest sister's dress. So the hobbits hurried towards a large woden fence and climbed over it, running through a field. At the edge of the field they came to a forest-a quiet but dense area of the Shire, and they were not far from the blueberry patches. The lake was just at the otherside of the woods-Daisy had walked the path many times in her youth (what she considered to be youth-she had just turned eighteen).  
  
"How I would love to go to my smial in the clouds now," Daisy whispered when Marigold was a good few feet ahead of them. Frodo smiled. "Though," she added sadly, "To be good enough to get the key is so hard."  
  
"You'll get there one day, Daisy."  
  
"Stop flirting and come on!" The two tweenagers heard Marigold shout and Daisy laughed, taking Frodo's hand. When she did this, she felt his muscles stiffen but pulled him along all the same. When they caught up with Marigold, Frodo could see that the edge of the woods was coming near. When they reached the edge, they came to the bank of the lake, surrounded by shrubs of all shapes and sizes. Frodo could barely make out the little blue dots sticking out of some of them, and his stomach gave a large growl.  
  
"Blast-'tis almost time for elevensies," He said as he picked a few and stuffed one into his mouth.  
  
Daisy shook her head of curly blonde hair. "Boys. Honestly-all you can think about is eating." But she was quite the hypocrite and stuffed a few of the first berries she picked into her own mouth, and that sent Frodo laughing.  
  
"Silly girl. Come now, we ought to stop eating them or your Mam will have nothing to use for her muffins! And I do hope you're going to send over a batch for Bilbo and I." He winked at Daisy who put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out.  
  
Frodo and the Gamgee sisters spent almost an hour picking blueberries (and eating them to get their fill as they were missing Elvensies) and started for home around 1:00. By the time they reached their road, Frodo was famished-he couldn't wait to have a nice good snack and a cup of cherry tea, and said goodbye to the girls, thanking them for letting him come along before heading into Bag-End.  
  
Daisy let her sister go on and watched as the door to Bag-End closed behind Frodo. She sighed dreamily, wishing desparately that one day she could have Frodo for her very own. 


	28. Chapter 28 Took Productions

Chapter 28 Took Productions  
  
Just as the healer had told Eglatine and Paladin, Pippin began to feel better within the next week or so. He still had a tickly cough and a stuffy nose, but the fever had gone away and he was able to get out of bed.  
  
This was good news to Pimpernel, for it was nearing the end of May at this point, and that was a very important time for the Took sisters. Every year the trio put on a performance-a drama or a comedy, written and directed by Pimpernel herself. All of the sister's friends and family would come to the Great Smial to see their final product (Frodo and Bilbo included of course), and it was always a spectacular treat for hobbits of all ages.  
  
The day before the performance, Pimpernel was a wreck. She rushed around the main parlour, trying to get her sister's costumes organized and the set pieces where she wanted them. "Pearl-for the last time-the tree goes on the left! The castle is on the right-oh good grief, it's all wrong!"  
  
Pippin giggled from where he lay on the couch reading a book. Pearl smiled at her little brother. "What's so funny, you little imp?" she asked in a teasing tone. She came over and allowed him to hug her.  
  
"Pimmie. She's always funny when she's mad." Pippin giggled again as he watched Pimpernel stand in front of the "soon-to-be-stage", grumbling underneath her breath.  
  
"Girls! Pippin! Your cousin Frodo is here!" Leah stuck her head into the parlor, and everyone abandoned their work to great him.  
  
"Frodo!" Pearl cried, throwing her arms around him when she caught up to him. "I'm so glad you could come-we're so glad you didn't get sick too!"  
  
"So am I. How is the play coming along?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Well enough," replied Pimpernel, though her eyes said differently.  
  
"Relax, Pimp. You always manage to pull it off every year. I don't know why you get yourself all worked up."  
  
Bilbo suddenly came down the hallway with Merry in toe (Merry hadn't returned home since Pippin had recovered-he would return to Brandy Hall after the performance), and accepted hugs and kisses from his nieces and nephews.  
  
"Glad to see you're feeling better, Peregrin." Bilbo told the youngest child, ruffling the head of light brown hair. Pippin scowled-he hated that particular habbit, but he didn't complain despite of it.  
  
Eventually Pimpernel grabbed each of her sisters by the backs of their dresses and drug them into the parlour.  
  
"We have TWO hours left till curtain!" She snapped. "I want this to be good. The tale of Gildaland and the Dragon-it 'tis my best piece yet and I..."  
  
"Relax, Pimpernel. You're going to hurt yourself." Pearl told her sister. "Now-let's quickly rehearse our lines-I'm having a bit of trouble with the love scene. I can't seem to get it right."  
  
Pimpernel rubbed her hand over her face. "LOOK. It's quite simple. You say: Gildaland! Gildaland! Save me! And faint! Watch me." Pippin watched open mouthed as his sister yelled the lines and began twirling around in circles, finishing the act with a THUD on the ground. "And faint! There, see?"  
  
"But I-can't we have pillows spread out so I won't hurt myself?" asked Pearl, horrified.  
  
Pearl rolled her eyes. "No you can't have pillows."  
  
"You'd better hurry, girls!" Paladin called. "Everyone is here now."  
  
"Rats," sighed Pimpernel. "Now don't forget what I told you."  
  
"Yes your highness," Pearl and Pervinca grumbled.  
  
  
  
By the time the play was to start, everyone gathered in the parlour, using chairs, couches and pillows so that they could give the actresses enough space to perform. Pervinca peered through the curtain (made from an old sheet) and felt her cheeks turn red.  
  
"There are so many of them out there-and Ferumbas-he'll poke fun at me for sure!"  
  
"Nonsense." Said Pimpernel. "Places, girls-'tis showtime."  
  
From the audience, Frodo watched attentively from his front-row seat and had to smile when he heard the sound of scenery being moved and hammering. The curtain then opened, revealing Pervinca, dressed in a long purple gown with a silver, tinsel ringlet around her forehead. "Long long ago," she began in a clear voice, "There was a princess. She was stolen from her crib and locked into a tower by the wicked with Morsela. The only one who could rescue her would be her own true love." She curtsied and disappeared behind the curtain again, and more banging was heard. Finally, the curtain was re- opened, revealing a brilliant castle-setting. Pearl lay on a cot, holding a needlepoint. She wore a black woolen skirt and a too-large cotton shirt.  
  
"Oh one day," She began, "I will leave this awful place. If my true love would come and rescue me. However-the tower is guarded by a fierce, firebreathing dragon (Frodo, Merry, Pippin and the other lads burst into laughter when Pervinca appeared, holding her fingertips as though they were claws and dressed up as a dragon)."  
  
The play went on like this: Eventually, Lady Leela was so desparate to escape that she tied a message to an arrow and sent it flying out through the window of her tower. Little did she realize that not too far away, came Gildaland (played by Pimpernel), who was shot in the chest by the arrow. (This scene brought on more laughter for Pimpernel a bit too dramatically screamed and fell back, sprawling her arms and legs out on the rug) Once retrieved from her wounded flesh, Gildaland read the note and said:  
  
"At LAST! A call! A cry of distress! I will rescue you, m'lady!" And with the drawing of his sword, Gildaland charged towards the castle. With that ended act I, and the curtains were drawn.  
  
When the play ended, everyone was howling (well, the younger relatives were but the adults were clapping and whistling as the actresses took their bows). Following the performance, Pimpernel, still in her costume, went to greet her audience. "Well done!" Bilbo cheered as the girls continued bowing. Eventually the sisters hurried to change into their regular playclothes and were laughing and discussing how they thought their performance went.  
  
"Did you see cousin Frodo's face at the end? I think he really thought you had stabbed me!" giggled Pervinca. Pimpernel turned to her sisters.  
  
"Hey-the boys usually always go swimming in the lake after this. What do you say we-pull a little female prank on them?"  
  
"A prank?" asked Pearl. "What sort of a prank?"  
  
Pimpernel motioned for her sister's to follow her outside. "They usually claim the pond in back of the smial for themselves and expect us to just sit with the adults or practice needlepointing in our bedrooms. It's tradition-at least it has been since we've been around."  
  
Pervinca giggled. "You mean we ought to spy on them while they're swimming?"  
  
"Not just that, but it's commonly known that they prefer to swim without any trousers or shirts. I have a little idea in my mind about how we could get back at them for all of the horrid tricks they've played on us over the years-especially Merry and Frodo!"  
  
"I love the idea-come-let us hurry out now and get started."  
  
"Not just yet. Let's get changed first and then we'll just dawdle our way out there." Pimpernel could hardly contain her giggles of the idea of seeing Frodo practically naked. The girls quickly changed into play dresses before sneaking past the adults in the parlour on the way outside. Sure enough, they could hear the sounds of shouting and splashing not far away.  
  
"YOU CAN MAKE A SPLASH BIGGER THAN THAT!" They heard Ferumbas yell.  
  
"Ready?" asked Pimpernel with a wink.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
The sisters hurried around to the back of the Great Smial and found the lad's clothes strewn about on the grass a few feet away from the bank. They quickly knelt down so that they wouldn't be seen and Pimpernel pointed towards the articles on the grass. "When I tell you to, run and grab them and then we'll make a break for it."  
  
Pearl giggled. "This is going to be so funny-I can't wait to see Frodo's face."  
  
"Shhhhh. On the count of three-one-two-three...now!" The sisters bolted out from their hiding spot and picked up every article of clothing they could find. Then they whistled and signaled the attention of the boys in the water, who immediately ducked down so that they were only revealing their bare chests.  
  
"HEY!" Ferumbas yelled angrily.  
  
"What are you doing?" Frodo howled.  
  
"It's payback time! Come and get them!" Pimpernel called, waving Frodo's trousers in the air.  
  
Merry was beat red in the face as he and the others immediately hurried out of the water, grabbing whatever they could find to cover themselves with and chased after the squealing girls. It wasn't until Paladin spotted the racket and his mouth fell open as his daughters flew past him and a band of naked hobbitlads not much further behind.  
  
"Get back here!" Berilac Brandybuck hollered. Pimpernel was just about to rush inside the front door when she ran right into the large frame of her father. Without even looking up, she felt what she had run into and slowly lifted her head. The boys stopped running at the sight of the Thain and were in complete horror.  
  
"What is this nonsense?" Paladin roared.  
  
"It-it was just a joke," Pimpernel insisted.  
  
"It was all her idea," Pervinca whimpered.  
  
"Hey-you agreed we should do it!" Pimpernel snapped back.  
  
"Give the boys their clothes and I need to speak with the three of you ladies privately."  
  
Very embarassed at being caught, the girls returned the clothing back to their furious cousins.  
  
"I'll get you for this," Frodo snarled as he stepped into his trousers.  
  
"Calm down, Frodo." Paladin encouraged. "Come inside, girls. We need to have a discussion about this."  
  
As the sisters were led inside, Berilac shook his head. "WOMEN. I'll NEVER in my life understand them."  
  
Frodo rolled his eyes in disgust.  
  
A/N: I apologize for not having updated this story in quite a while. I've had a bit of writer's block with this and with a few of my other old stories. I guess that's what the consequence is with writing ten at once LOL. Anyway-this last scene actually came from the movie NOW AND THEN-where the girls are running away with the "Wormer's" clothes after they spy on them while they are skinny dipping. I thought it was cute-a bit of Frodo embarassment there for all of you! ;o) Again, I apologize for having left you at a cliffhanger. Plus I would have had this up sooner but our internet system is down for the night supposedly *grrrrrrrrrowl* Oh well-imagine how they lived back in the old days without computers at all! We're seriously spoiled by all of this technology. Ksies, I'll shut up now-please R&R! 


	29. Chapter 29 Mud Wars

Chapter 29 Mud Wars  
  
A/N: Glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. Actually Pippin wasn't in the pond with the other boys-he's still recovering from the flu so his mother wouldn't have allowed him to take part in anything too strenuous for a little while. But yes, Frodo and Merry are naked LOL. Anyway-HURRAH-only 15 more days till THE TWO TOWERS comes out! Neeeeeeeeep! I'll probably break through writers block for all of my LOTR-based stories when I finally see that. I haven't gotten tired of the first film yet-though in the SE edition I'm starting to fast forward through the old scenes to get to the newer ones. Okay-on with the chapter!  
  
  
  
The girls were very embarassed following their scolding. Paladin had given them a good lecture about how they acted very un-lady-like (Pimpernel resisted the urge to roll her eyes) and that they should be ashamed of themselves. Little did Paladin know that the jokes didn't end there.  
  
Outside, re-dressed and drying in the early summer sun, Frodo, Berilac and Merry were planning to get revenge on the girls. "They want a war, they'll have a war," said Frodo. He shook his head. "Ugh-I still have water in my ears from swimming. But what should we do back to them?"  
  
Berilac's lips curled into an evil smile and he pulled his cousins into a huddle.  
  
Pimpernel, Pearl, Pervinca as punishment were to knit a scarf for Pippin, each making a section. Not used to this type of work, Pimpernel stabbed herself in the finger with her needle twice, and had to be snapped at for using foul language.  
  
"Where are the boys anyway?" asked Pervinca as she worked on her end of the scarf, made from a dark blue yarn.  
  
Pimpernel looked around. "I'm not sure," She replied. "But it's too quiet around here."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me. They're probably raiding the pantries in the kitchen." Pearl told her.  
  
"Yes-I suppose so. But still-the look on their faces when we had their clothes!"  
  
Pervinca, who happened to glance over her shoulder, saw Frodo and Merry coming towards them. "Oh look who it is." She said loudly and her sisters turned.  
  
"Hullo." Said Merry, smiling way too innocently. Both boys had their hands behind their backs.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Pimpernel eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"NOW!" A voice shouted from a few feet away.  
  
SPLUT  
  
The girls screamed, leaping up as brown glop smashed against them. "Hahahaha!" Frodo howled with laughter as he watched them recover enough to find out what they had thrown.  
  
"It's mud!" Pervinca squealed. "All down the front of my new dress! Frodo Baggins-I'm going to kill you!"  
  
Frodo stuck his tongue out as he bolted off, still laughing, running away from Pervinca.  
  
"Run faster, Vinca! Grab his ankle!" Pimpernel yelled. "That's it. This is war!"  
  
Pervinca attempted to reach out and grab Frodo by the pant leg but fell flat on her stomach in a mud puddle.  
  
"Vinca!" Pearl cried, hurrying over to her sister who was lying face down. "Get up-are you all right?"  
  
Pimpernel helped Pervinca out of the mud puddle and tried very hard not to laugh at the sight before her. "Grab handfuls, girls! Let's go!"  
  
The sisters each grabbed two handfuls of mud and rushed around the house, playing cat and mouse with their rowdy male cousins. Frodo and Berilac ducked a blow when they threw it the first time, but were able to aim perfectly back. No one noticed with Bilbo came outside until SPLUT-a handful of mud hit him directly in the face. Everyone ceased their play in horror. The three sisters had their hands over their mouths and the boys were wide eyed in shock. "U-Uncle?" Frodo asked, walking over to Bilbo who held a hand out, stopping him.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind," Bilbo started quietly, "What is the meaning of this?" He wiped mud out of his eyes and spit it out of his mouth.  
  
"I am so sorry," Pimpernel apologized. "We didn't mean to hit you, Uncle Bilbo. You came out so suddenly."  
  
"Are you angry?" asked Berilac in a shaky voice.  
  
Bilbo gave all of them very serious looks. "How dare you have a good time without inviting me to join you?" He asked teasingly. The others sighed with relief and began laughing.  
  
"Well we started the whole thing by stealing their clothes," Pimpernel explained. "Then they hit us with mud and we're having a mud fight now. I'm not sure if you'd like to join us considering the nice clothes you're wearing."  
  
Bilbo chortled. "Nonsense. I have plenty of nice clothes at home. And they aren't ruined-a good wash will fix everything. Now let me see here." Bilbo reached down and picked up a handful of mud, throwing it directly at Frodo, hitting his nephew in the forehead. This sent the rest of the group laughing as Bilbo, who for his age was very energetic, chased after the others.  
  
No one was ready to come in when Eglatine called them for supper, but she was horrified when they approached the Great Smial covered in filth and even more horrified to see that Bilbo was just as dirty as the younger set. "Well I NEVER!" She gasped. Pippin peered out from behind his mother, his lips curling into a smile when he saw his cousins. "Bilbo Baggins-are you an adult or a child?"  
  
Bilbo smiled. "Sometimes I am both," He told her with a wink.  
  
"Right. Well-to the privy with all of you. You'll not set a single toe inside this smial till you are sparkling."  
  
Pippin started to follow them but "Gack!" Eglatine grabbed her son by the scruff of his neck. "Oh no you don't, love. You're perfectly clean. Go to the kitchen and help set the table."  
  
Supper that night was a lively affair. The children sat on one side of the long table used for guests and the adults sat on the other. It was the night that Pimpernel tried her first mug of ale and wound up on the table, hitching her skirts and singing, much to the amusement of the rest of the family. Unfortunately, Frodo and Bilbo were returning to Bag-End early the next morning, which sent Pippin to tears. He clung to Frodo's leg and had to be pried off by his mother when it was time for bed. "I'm not going to leave without saying good bye to you, silly goose." Frodo teased.  
  
"Good night, Pippin." Said Merry, watching as his Aunt led her son up to his bedroom.  
  
Late that night, Pimpernel lay awake in bed reading by candlelight when the door to her room opened and her father appeared.  
  
"Hullo Papa." She greeted.  
  
"I thought I saw light coming from in here. Can't sleep?" "No." Pimpernel admitted, leaning up against the headboard.  
  
"I see. Well-I just wanted to make sure everything was all right."  
  
"Everything's fine."  
  
"Good night, love."  
  
"Good night, Papa." Pimpernel smiled when her father closed the door again and then she returned to her book. 


	30. Chapter 30 Growing Pains

PART III  
  
(4 more years later)  
  
Chapter 30 Growing Pains  
  
A/N: I borrowed this chapter title from Meldewen Ice's story "Growing Pains". I hope she doesn't mind! Plus there is a TV show called "Growing Pains" also. Hope everyone enjoys this! This is a direct parody from Little Women as I am sure you will be able to pick up. :o) If not, then rent the 1949 version of the Little Women movie with Margaret O'Brien and Elizabeth Taylor. Such a cute film!  
  
One particuarily bright and sunny afternoon in early September, Pearl stood in the hallway of the Great Smial, gazing into a mirror as she brushed her long, brown curls, humming softly. She heard the sound of footsteps and the noticed that Pimpernel had come in to join her, but the silence that filled the room was a tad uncomfortable.  
  
"Where are you going?" Pimpernel asked, folding her arms, tapping her foot on the floor. "You're all dressed up and I doubt Mama and Papa would let you sit outside in that silk dress."  
  
Pearl blushed a little and cleared her throat. "Um-n-nowhere." She quickly turned away and proceeded to fasten half of her hair into a silver clip.  
  
Pimpernel walked up so that she stood right beside her sister. "You must be expecting someone then."  
  
"I?" Pearl asked innocently-a little too innocently for Pimpernel.  
  
"Yes, YOU. Are you expecting that lad?"  
  
"I don't know WHAT you're talking about, Pimpernel. Will you stop pestering? I am really quite busy and do not need you to interrupt me."  
  
Pimpernel snorted. "I hope you don't think you're in love with Falco, because I can tell you that you're NOT." She said in a definite voice.  
  
"In love with WHO?" Pervinca skipped down the hallway in her playclothes, prepared to go outside.  
  
"Get out of here!" Both Pearl and Pimpernel snapped in unison.  
  
"Do you MIND?" They both added, glaring at each other.  
  
"I think you BOTH have problems," Pervinca giggled, sticking her little red tongue out at them. Pearl grabbed her hairbrush and threatened to smack her little sister over the head with it.  
  
"OUT!" She snapped. "Go on-now!"  
  
Pervinca gave a short little huff of "Well THAT'S nice." before heading the rest of the way outside. SLAM-the door shut behind her a bit harder than was necessary. When their irritant of a sister was gone, the two elder lass's turned to each other.  
  
"What do you MEAN you know I'm not in love with him? What do YOU know about love?"  
  
"I'm a writer so I do know. Plus Frodo taught me from the books he's read. You have none of the symptoms. You eat all right, you sleep like a log, you're not twittery or cross and you don't mope in corners. Well-you ARE twittery and cross anyway, but that's beside the point. You have neither of the other symptoms, so therefore you're not in love, Pearl!" She leaned forward, staring her elder sister in the eye. "So THEREFORE-don't go and marry that lad!"  
  
Pearl gasped. "FRODO taught you the ways of love?" She burst into laughter. "Please!"  
  
"Now that's not funny." Pimpernel snapped.  
  
"You have to admit, Pimpernel, that the last person in the Shire that would know about love is Frodo."  
  
"He knows more than you think he does!" Pimpernel snapped angrily.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Pimmie? Are you jealous?" Pearl teased, using her baby voice.  
  
"No! There are-p-plenty of boys out there and I could snag one anytime I wanted. I just don't-I don't want to."  
  
Pearl sniggered. "Well then. If you are not jealous, let me deal with Falco in my own way then."  
  
"What are you going to say to him if he asks you for your hand today?"  
  
Pearl thought this idea very funny and rather rediculous. "How do you know he will ask for my hand today?"  
  
"Answer me, Pearl."  
  
Pearl sighed, shaking her head, before puffing out her chest a bit and looking so serious that Pimpernel had to fight the urge to laugh. "Thank you, Master Boffin-you are very kind. But I quite agree with Mama that I am too young to marry you at present. So let us say no more, and remain friends as we were."  
  
"Good!" Pimpernel laughed. "That's stiff and cool enough! Then when he hands you the mitten-things will be the way they were around here and...." She was cut off by the sound of rapping on the door. Before they could stop him, Pippin bolted down the hallway from the kitchen and answered the door. The little hobbit stepped back, his grey eyes wide and his mouth open. Sure enough, Falco Boffin stood in the doorway, almost as dressed up as Pearl herself. Pimpernel nudged Pearl and winked at her before hurrying out of the room.  
  
"Who are you?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Falco. Is your sister Pearl there?"  
  
Pippin turned to look at Pearl, who was smiling and blushing again. "That's just my little brother Peregrin," Pearl explained, ignoring the grimace on Pippin's face. He hated it when anyone used his full first name.  
  
"Ah yes-I have heard a great deal about you. You go by Pippin, don't you?"  
  
Pippin nodded. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Scurry away, now, dear. Falco and I need a few moments alone." Pearl encouraged.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Pippin....don't make me hang you upside down in the pantry. Go on."  
  
Pippin gasped and then turned and fled. When the little lad was gone, Falco turned to Pearl. "Shall we?" He asked, offering her his arm. Pearl accepted it and the two of them walked out of the smial. From her spot in her father's study, Pimpernel heard the door shut and she bolted off to see what had happened. She peered out of the window and her mouth fell open-her sister and Falco were walking towards the lake-and they were KISSING!  
  
"MAMA!" Pimpernel cried out, dashing for the kitchens. "Mum!"  
  
Eglatine nearly dropped an entire barrel of apples she had just brought in from the orchard and stared at her daughter who had burst through the door. "Sweet Eru, Pearl! What is it?" Eglatine asked, her eyes wide with concern.  
  
It took a few moments for Pimpernel to adjust her voice and she said, "Falco is acting DREADFULLY-and Pearl likes it!"  
  
This statement caused everyone to burst into laughter. "Oh Pimpernel- you are a trip." Laughed Leah.  
  
Pimpernel blushed crimson. "Wh-what's so funny?"  
  
"Don't you know, Pimpernel?" asked Pippin, giggling. "I wanted to tell you, but you wouldn't let me. Falco asked Pearl to marry him last week."  
  
"She was trying to find a nice way to tell you, dear." Said Eglatine. "And she asked us not to say anything."  
  
"M-married? Pearl?" Pimpernel choked.  
  
"Your sister is twenty-five now, Pimmie. She is old enough to marry."  
  
Without another word, Pimpernel's eyes rolled into the back of her head: THUD. She hit the ground in a dead faint.  
  
She woke up about ten minutes later and found that she had been moved to the couch in the parlor. "Pimpernel-you should be happy for your sister." Paladin told the partially-with-it tweenager.  
  
"Why didn't she just come out and tell me? She even came up with a wonderful thing to say to Falco when he "asked" her for her hand. She said that she was too young to..."  
  
"What is bothering you, love?" asked Eglatine.  
  
"Our family is breaking up. I don't want it to."  
  
Eglatine and Paladin glanced at each other with worried expressions. "Growing up is not an easy thing, Pimpernel. You must understand that." Paladin began. "Things change-people change. It is something we can not control."  
  
Pimpernel knew this-she really did, but she had been determined not to think about it. Now the idea that she was an adult had hit her straight on in the face, and she didn't like it one bit. How she wished cousin Frodo was here-she wanted to have him hug her and tell her everything would be all right. He always seemed to be the perfect person to talk to about troubles, for he had had plenty of his own. However, Frodo wasn't around now, and the closest she had to him was....  
  
"Oh dear Pip," She sobbed, throwing her arms around her little brother. "Promise me you'll never leave us. Promise me you'll always be our Pippin."  
  
Pippin stared at his sister, frowning. "I'll try, Pimmie. Really I will."  
  
"Well then." Said Paladin with a smile. "Who is ready for some fresh apple cake?"  
  
Pippin let go of Pimpernel and Pimpernel sat up. "We are!" The two of them cried, laughing, and followed their parents into the kitchens again. 


	31. Chapter 31 The First Wedding

Chapter 31 The First Wedding  
  
Back in Hobbiton inside of Bag-End, Bilbo stood in the kitchen working on a fresh cherry pie. The wather was rather dreary-cold and wet, and Frodo had just hurried out to grab the post.  
  
"Bilbo!" The tweenager called, bolting into the kitchen.  
  
"Frodo, lad-what in the name of the Shire....are you all right?" Bilbo asked, putting a hand over his heart and taking a deep breath.  
  
Frodo cocked his head. "I'm fine, Bilbo. But you're not going to believe it-Pearl is getting MARRIED! In two weeks and you and I are invited to the wedding at the Great Smial!"  
  
Bilbo immediately took the letter from Frodo and read it over. "Well I'll be." He said in a quiet voice.  
  
"We ARE going, aren't we?" Frodo asked as Bilbo finished reading the letter and handed it back.  
  
"Of course, my boy, of course. Why would we miss such a special occasion? Do me a favor and write back to your Aunt telling her that we will arrive in a few days. I have to finish this pie and put it in the oven."  
  
Frodo set the rest of the post on the kitchen table and went to his room to write the reply. He couldn't believe that one of his cousins was getting married already! It seemed like only yesterday that Pearl had taken part in the large mud war. She really HAD grown up a great deal, and it was a little sad in a way. He took his feather quill and dipped it into the golden ink well, and started to write the RSVP. His hand shook a little as he wrote, and he wondered how he would be able to sit through the wedding without bursting into tears and begging Pearl not to go through with it. No, that would probably be Pippin's job as the little brother, and he could see the little hobbit wailing as they were pronounced husband and wife. Merry especially became emotional over the tiniest things, and it would be more of a cry-fest than a happy-fest.  
  
"How is it coming?" Bilbo came into the room a few moments later, wiping his dough-splattered hands on a towel.  
  
"Fine I suppose." Frodo sighed as Bilbo planted a kiss on top of his head.  
  
"You don't seem very happy, my dear boy. What is bothering you?" Bilbo rested a slightly-wrinkled hand on his nephew's shoulder.  
  
"The same thing that is probably bothering Pimmie," Frodo sighed. "Bilbo-our family is growing up so fast-too fast. I feel as though I've missed out on a lot of it."  
  
"Well-life is like that, Frodo. Things happen rather quickly and we have no control over the changes that come about."  
  
Frodo looked up at Bilbo through his large, tear-filled blue eyes. "I'm going to sob through this entire thing, Bilbo, if I am getting all upset writing the reply."  
  
Bilbo laughed. "It is perfectly all right, lad. If you must cry than you are more than welcome. I will be too, I must say."  
  
Frodo smiled before turning as both hobbits heard knocking on the door. "Stay here," Bilbo warned, making his way towards the front hall. Frodo strained to hear who had come to call, and was relieved to hear Hamfast Gamgee's voice. Often times, Lobelia and her husband Otho Sackville- Baggins would come and demand to speak to Bilbo about why he had chosen Frodo as his heir, when the boy had hardly any Baggins blood. They had come last week, and Bilbo had to hide Frodo under the kitchen table so that they wouldn't see him when they peered through the kitchen window.  
  
"Yes," Frodo could hear Bilbo's voice, faint but clear enough. "A dozen eggs, flour, milk and butter."  
  
Hamfast always stopped by to see if his Master needed anything from the market when he went. "Mr. Bilbo, sir-is Frodo home?" Frodo could hear Hamfast's son, Samwise's voice next.  
  
"Oh yes-FRODO, LAD! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" Bilbo yelled and Frodo hurried out of his room and entered the front hall.  
  
"Hullo, Mr. Frodo!" Sam greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hullo, Sam. How are you today?" Frodo asked with a smile.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Oh-before I forget, Frodo and I are leaving for Tuckborough in a few days. The Thain's eldest daughter is getting married next week and we like to get there early so Frodo can spend time with his cousins."  
  
Hamfast smiled. "Congratulations, Mr. Bilbo."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Well, Samwise-we must run along to the market. You can visit Mr. Frodo again later."  
  
"All right. Goodbye." Sam waved and followed his father down the path towards town.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Great Smial was in a frenzy, getting Pearl ready for the wedding. Leah and Annabel were sewing her gown by hand, made of silk and lace. Pimpernel sat numbly in the living room, not wanting to take part in any of the activity. She gazed darkly ahead, feeling extremely bitter towards Falco for taking her sister away.  
  
"Pimmie?" A soft knock on the side of the doorway caused her to look up, and she saw Pippin, gazing at her shyly.  
  
"What is it, Pip?" Pimpernel asked.  
  
Pippin made his way across the parlour to the couch and crawled up beside his elder sister. Pimpernel nearly choked on tears as he spread his little body out and rested his tiny head on her lap. She bent over and kissed his thick, brown curls. "I don't like it when you're sad, Pimmie." Pippin admitted. "I wanted to keep you company."  
  
Pimpernel hugged her little brother tightly and then just let him lay there. The two of them listened to the orders being given here and there out in the corridors. The wedding was to be held outdoors underneath a gazebo decorated with pink, blue and white flowers. Outside, Falco and Paladin were inspecting the grounds, estimating how many tables they would need for the amount of guests they had invited. "Two hundred and thirty," Paladin said.  
  
"You have a nice open yard so we shouldn't have too much trouble fitting everyone." Falco pointed out.  
  
"And a play area for the little ones."  
  
Pearl made her way outside, dressed in a blue skirt and white blouse, her hair long and flowing over her shoulders. "What have you decided?" She asked, lacing her arm through her future-husbands. "Two hundred and thirty people isn't too many, is it?" She asked. "Mama went a bit overboard with the invitations."  
  
Paladin chortled. "Well now, Pearl, it is a very speceial occasion. Our first daughter is getting married."  
  
Pearl blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Papa-I have not seen Pimpernel all morning or afternoon, and I am starting to worry."  
  
"She is having difficulty accepting this, Pearl. It is a big change for her." Paladin replied. "I believe your mother last saw her sulking in the parlour, but eventually she will understand and accept."  
  
Pearl sighed, wishing she had told her sister earlier. "Pearl!" Leah shouted from the doorway to the kitchens. "Come and try on your gown! We need to finish hemming it!"  
  
Pearl grinned with delight. "I'll be back." She told Falco who nodded and waved her off. When she was gone, Falco turned to the Thain, clearing his throat a little before he spoke.  
  
"I will take good care of your daughter, Master Took."  
  
Paladin smiled at him. "I know you will. You're a fine lad, Falco, and Pearl is very lucky." He turned away.  
  
  
  
At the end of the week, the lawns of the Great Smial were filled with hobbits. Pearl and Falco stood in the gazebo, awaiting the ceremony. Frodo and Bilbo sat in the front row of chairs with Merry, Pippin and the main members of the Brandybuck and Took families. Frodo had his handerchief out and was dabbing at his eyes as he watched his eldest cousin all dressed up in her beautiful gown and crown of daisies.  
  
Soon it was time, and Paladin stepped up so that he was facing the future couple. As the marriage speech began, Pimpernel, who sat between Frodo and Bilbo, clutched tightly at her handkerchief so that her knuckles turned white. Right at "By giving and receiving a ring, you have pledged..." She stood up and hurried out of the wedding area. Frodo watched as Pimpernel dashed through the field, towards the other side of the smial, and he stood up as well.  
  
"Frodo!" Bilbo hissed. "Sit down, lad."  
  
"I'll be right back." Frodo promised, and hurried after his cousin.  
  
Pimpernel, when she could run no longer, collapsed to the grass and sobbed. She cried so hard she could barely breathe, and eventually had to lay down, not caring if her dress was stained.  
  
Frodo approached the hysterical tweenager timidly, kneeling down. "Pimmie." He said in a quiet voice. "Pimmie, love, what is the matter?"  
  
Pimpernel took a gulp of air and slowly raised her head, revealing red- rimmed eyes. "Oh Frodo-why does this have to happen? Why does she have to marry him?" She allowed Frodo to pull her into a hug.  
  
"Because she loves him." Frodo whispered. "Shhhh-my sweet Pimmie-everything is all right now."  
  
Pimpernel wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and let out a small laugh at the enormous wet spot on Frodo's shirt. "I'm sorry for that." She pointed, and Frodo looked down, smirking.  
  
"Thanks to you I am a soaking heap and my Uncle will wonder what in the name of the Shire happened." He lightly nicked her cheek, causing her to smile weakly. "Never mind. Shall we get back to the ceremony before your parents and other sister and brother start to worry?"  
  
Pimpernel nodded, still hiccoughing and she took Frodo's hand, allowing him to help her stand up. The two of them made their way back to the wedding and went to sit back down, but found that the ceremony had ended and the games were beginning.  
  
"Where in the name of Eru have you two BEEN?" Eglatine asked angrily, glaring at her daughter. "Running out on the wedding that way!"  
  
"She was a bit upset, Auntie Lala." Frodo apologized for Pimpernel. "It seems that growing up is taking a bit of a toll on her."  
  
"Now my love, we have discussed this," Eglatine soothed. "I understand you are upset about your sister leaving us, but she will not be gone forever. She and Falco are only moving a few miles away-on the other side of the lake, so you may visit her any time you like."  
  
Pimpernel nodded. "I understand now, Mum."  
  
"Good. Go and join your cousins now, both of you. Your Uncle is a bit worried too, as you two did not return to see the last of the ceremony."  
  
Frodo nodded as well and led Pimpernel towards the crowds of Bagginses, Tooks, Brandybucks, Chubbs and other random "distant" relations to join in the party. 


	32. Chapter 32 Lad Trouble

Chapter 32 Lad Trouble  
  
Daisy Gamgee knelt down on the windowsill, gazing out over the Shire landscape. She noticed two figures walking at the far end of Bagshot Row and let out an excited squeal. May, Marigold and Sam, who were drinking tea in the parlor, all jumped up in surprise.  
  
"What is it, Daisy?" asked Marigold, twirling her light blonde hair with her finger.  
  
Daisy turned around, her lips curled into a slightly evil smile. "Mr. Frodo and Mr. Bilbo are coming home. I heard their cousin just got married last week!"  
  
"Married? Which?" asked May, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I think it was one of their Took relatives."  
  
Bell Gamgee came into the living room to do a random clean up when she noticed the youngest of her children staring out the window. She shrugged and went to stand behind them, and then rolled her eyes.  
  
"Stop goggling at the poor boy as though he were a bird in a cage," She snapped, causing all of the girls to whirl around. Sam was still watching the road, and had to be prodded out of his daydream.  
  
"I was not goggling, Mum." Daisy defended herself. " 'Twas only watchin'."  
  
"Can we go out and greet them, Mummy?" begged Marigold.  
  
"I suppose that wouldn't hurt." Bell had to leap aside as her children bolted past her and towards the front round door of the smial. They scurried down the little stone pathway and to the main dirt road, standing in a line and waving as the Master and heir to Bag-End approached. Daisy, who was unable to contain her excitement, ran all the way to Frodo and literally knocked him backwards in an attempted hug.  
  
"Ack!" Frodo gasped once she let him up. "What was that for?" He cried in disbelief, watching as Sam and the other two girls stood giggling. Bilbo chortled as he aided Daisy in helping Frodo back to his feet.  
  
"How was the wedding? Who was married again?" asked Daisy. "Let me help you with your bag, sir." Sam offered and took Bilbo's pack, beginning to head for Bag-End.  
  
"My cousin Pearl-the Thain of Tuckborough's eldest daughter." Frodo explained, clearing his throat. "Is there a reason why the four of you were standing here and waiting for us?"  
  
Daisy shook her head and shrugged. "No particular reason except we missed you."  
  
"YOU missed him, you mean." May teased.  
  
"Be quiet!" Daisy snapped.  
  
"Well-would you care to join us for a bit of tea and cookies?" Bilbo offered.  
  
"No thank you-we just had tea," Marigold replied.  
  
"I'm dead tired, Uncle." Frodo yawned. "I think I'm going to go straight to bed."  
  
"But it's only 4 o'clock!" Daisy cried.  
  
Frodo just gave her a weak sigh before continuing to walk. Bilbo watched as Frodo disappeared around a corner before turning to the eldest Gamgee daughter. "I apologize for his behavior, Miss Gamgee, but he's had a bit of a rough few days. His other cousin, Pimpernel, had some trouble coping with the idea that her sister's marriage, and he has been quite the councelor."  
  
Daisy nodded in understanding. She wasn't sure how she'd react if one of her sisters got married and had to move away. Then her eyes widened- she'd be the first to marry most likely, as she was the oldest! Oh if only Frodo would pay more attention to her-then she'd be able to snag him!  
  
"I understand. Well, we ought to return home. Welcome back, Mr. Bilbo."  
  
Bilbo patted her on the shoulder before following in Frodo's footsteps. Daisy stood watching as Bilbo disappeared around the same bend before kicking at a loose stone on the ground. "Damn!" She snapped. Then she gasped, realizing what she had said, but found that her other siblings had gone home by this point. She hitched her skirts and hurried back to Number 3, Bagshot Row. When she entered the smial, she fought the urge to slam the door and nearly ran into her mother who was waiting for her.  
  
"I was wondering what happened to you, love." Bell said with a smile. "I need your help folding some of the laundry that I just brought in from the line."  
  
Daisy nodded. "Mama-can I ask you for some advice?"  
  
"Certainly, dear! Come with me and we will talk."  
  
The two hobbits made their way into the kitchen where a bucket of dried clothes sat on the table. The sounds of Hamson and Hamfast could be heard from the garden as Daisy began the process of folding the clothes. "Mama-how did you and Papa fall in love?" She asked.  
  
Bell nearly dropped the pair of bloomers she held in her hands and turned to her daughter with an expression of shock. "In love?"  
  
Daisy nodded. "Yes."  
  
Bell frowned. She had been fearing this discussion for years, and now that the time was here, she was not quite sure where to begin.  
  
"Erm...."  
  
"Mama-I can't find my letter book." Sam came into the kitchen with an expression of confusion on his face.  
  
"Not NOW, Sam! Get!" Daisy snipped.  
  
"Mum!" Sam wailed.  
  
"Daisy! That was not very nice. Samwise, you left your letter book in our bedroom last night. It is sitting on my dresser."  
  
"Thank you." Sam stuck his tongue out at Daisy before turning on his heel and storming out of the kitchen. Daisy scowled after him as she yanked another article of clothing from the basket.  
  
Bell turned back to her eldest daughter and shook her head. "I do wish you'd be nicer to your little brother."  
  
"I just hate it when he interrupts important discussions like that!" Daisy sighed. "But no matter. So how did it happen?"  
  
"Well-I remember-we were at a picnic celebrating Helda Bracegirdle's daughter's coming-of-age party. Not too grand of an affair, but just large enough to be satisfactory. Anyway-I was walking over to one of the long picnic tables carrying a cherry pie I had baked for the occasion, and who did I happen to bump into but your father!"  
  
Daisy giggled. "I'm sure the pie made an awful mess!"  
  
"All down the front of my new skirt and I was furious, of course. But he apologized profoundly for having run into me and said he had not been paying attention and would I like it if he went to the market to buy me a fresh one?"  
  
"Did you let him?" Daisy asked. This story was very simple and sweet so far.  
  
"No, I did not. He helped me clean up my skirt and blouse and then the two of us fell into a very nice discussion and later at the party he asked me to dance!"  
  
"Ooooh!" Daisy squealed. "Did he tell you you were the prettiest lass he'd ever seen in all of his life?"  
  
Bell laughed. "He did. He said my eyes were like a soft summer sky and that he would be very heart broken if he did not have them to peer into all of the time. He told me summertime was his favorite season."  
  
Daisy was grinning at this, and tried to imagine her mother covered from head to toe in bits of cherry pie! "Let me guess what happened next," She giggled.  
  
"Well, the next time we saw each other after the party was in the market. He had baked a fresh cherry pie for me that he had baked himself." Bell continued. "I fell for him immediately. We were dating for several years before Mr. Bilbo gave him a job as gardener for Bag-End. The reason we could not marry was the money circumstance-he did not have what was needed to keep a proper home or a proper meal on the table. But with the wages that Mr. Bilbo paid him, he finally made the decision to ask me to marry him. I was beside myself of course and said yes, and we of course formed a wonderful family together."  
  
Daisy blushed as she sighed and leaned her chin in her palm. "That is so wonderful."  
  
Bell cocked an eyebrow. "Why is it you wanted to know this story? Do you have a love in mind and are trying to find out how to get him?"  
  
Daisy's mouth fell open. "Mother!" She cried.  
  
"I promise I will not tell the rest of your siblings or your father. Who is the lad?"  
  
Daisy let out a small squeak. "Erm..."  
  
"You do not have to be embarassed to tell me, love. Who is it?"  
  
"Frodo Baggins." Daisy replied quickly and then breathed a sigh of relief. "There-I feel much better! Mama? Are you all right?" She saw the look on her mother's face-a mixture of shock and amusement. Daisy frowned. "Say something please." She begged.  
  
It took Bell a few moments to gather her thoughts and put them to words.  
  
"Frodo Baggins. Great havens." She sighed. "Daisy..."  
  
"I know what people say about him, Mama, and I do not listen to any of it! He is not-well he is-odd for a hobbit, but he is so lovely and so handsome and Mother, I love him!" She cried, waving her arms.  
  
Bell frowned. "Why do you love him, Daisy?"  
  
"I do not love him because he is rich, mother!"  
  
Bell was taken aback by her daughter's outburst. "I did not mean that, Daisy!"  
  
"Mama-I was-Mr. Bilbo told me that Frodo's eldest female Took cousin just got married and moved away. I was just thinking-I will probably be the first to leave also, as I am the eldest. I have fallen for Frodo ever since he came to live with his Uncle at Bag-End and I only wish he would notice me! I guess I asked you the story about how you met father to see if you had any ideas on how I could get him to notice me."  
  
Bell smiled gently and went over to her daughter, touching the hobbit lass's cheek tenderly with the palm of her hand. For a few moments neither mother or daughter spoke. "Perhaps, dear, Frodo is not interested in dating. After all, Mr. Bilbo is a bachelor. Unfortunately, as many of our elders put it, Mr. Frodo has inherited quite a few of the old hobbit's traits."  
  
Daisy growled. "I just wish there was SOME way....perhaps we could bake a cherry pie and....."  
  
This comment sent Bell into laughter. "I do not think that would be a good idea, dear."  
  
"Mum-I-you and father will not be ashamed of me if I am not the first to marry, will you?"  
  
Bell gasped. "Of course not! We will support you whatever you decide. If you love Mr. Frodo so much then I do not see a reason that you can not try to get at him. But just do not be too disappointed if no results come about. There are plenty of lads in the Shire who would be stupid not to fall for you."  
  
Daisy blushed an even deeper shade of pink. "Thank you, Mama."  
  
"Mmm hmmm. Now I think we can end this discussion for now."  
  
"Mama-I think I will go and apologize to dear Sam for snapping at him. He is only little. May I be excused for a few moments?"  
  
Bell nodded. "Of course dear."  
  
Daisy gave her mother one last grin before leaving the room. Daisy found her little brother sitting on one of the overstuffed couches reading one of the books (upside down mind you) that Mr. Bilbo had given him for his previous birthday. He looked up when he heard footsteps.  
  
"Hullo." Daisy greeted.  
  
Sam's lower lip stuck out. He threw down his book, turned away and folded his arms tightly across his chest. Daisy tried very hard not to giggle at how rediculous the child looked. She went to sit down beside him.  
  
"Go away." Sam snapped. "I don't want to talk to you."  
  
Now it was Daisy's turn to fold her arms. "Samwise Gamgee, turn around so I can apologize to you correctly. It won't do no good to apologize to your back."  
  
Sam slowly turned his head to face his older sister, but she noticed that his lip was still sticking out in a pout. "You were mean," He snapped.  
  
Daisy nodded. "I know. I know I was." She drew him into a hug. "I was just a bit jumpy and did not mean to yell at you. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Sam was trying very hard not to smile, but finally he did and threw his chubby little arms around his sister's waist. "Uh huh." He replied.  
  
"Good."  
  
What Daisy did not know was that her mother stood in the doorway of the living room, watching the two of them with a warm smile on her face. She shook her head softly before returning to her duties in the kitchen. 


	33. Chapter 33 Calls

Chapter 33 Calls  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck, you promised you'd go with me to Aggie Bracegirdle's coming of age picnic by the river today!" Mentha cried in disgust as she saw her elder cousin lounging about underneath the tree a few weeks following Pearl's wedding. Merry sighed in disgust. He had promised Mentha, but the only reason he had agreed to take her was to get her away from him.  
  
"What time is it?" Merry asked, slamming his book shut a little bit harder than was necessary.  
  
Mentha put her hands on her hips. "Eleven o'clock and the party starts at twelve. The lake is at least a half an hour walk from here so we'll get there in plenty of time if we start now."  
  
"I've done a good many rash and foolish things in my life, but I don't think I ever was mad enough to say I'd go with you anywhere." Merry growled.  
  
Mentha looked hurt by his comment but knew better than to reply. She just grabbed Merry's hand and forced him to his feet. "Come on-let us go. Your mother said we were to be back before dusk, so that will give us plenty of time to have fun."  
  
"Should I change into something a bit more respectable?" Merry asked, looking down at his playclothes. They were not exactly horrid, but he was not sure what type of an occasion this birthday party would be.  
  
"You look perfect, Merry. It is not a formal affair." Mentha replied smiling.  
  
"Well-good." Merry sighed. "Let us start walking, then." He walked a few feet ahead of Mentha, feeling thoroughly miserable. He had no urge to go to this party. From what Mentha told him three-fourths of the members attending were going to be girls and a few were going with dates. Merry had this on his side, though: at least Mentha could not make a serious move on him, for she was his cousin. Then again, everybody was related somehow in the Shire it seemed.  
  
"It is going to be such fun!" Mentha told Merry in delight as she scurried to keep up with his quick stride. "There is going to be lots of food and drink and dancing and boating on the river. And presents of course!" She suddenly frowned. "Oh-and Merry-the Bracegirdles are very respectable hobbits, so please don't make any of your abrupt remarks, or do anything odd, will you?"  
  
Merry stared at her with an open-mouth. "Me? Make abrupt remarks?" He asked.  
  
"Certainly! You could not deny that you do it. You are just like Frodo sometimes, Merry."  
  
Merry grinned proudly. "I will take that as a compliment then, if you say I am just like him."  
  
Mentha scowled. The two cousins continued to walk in silence for the next couple of minutes enjoying the warm but not too stuffy summer air. A sweet smell of flowers filled the air, and Merry was reminded at that moment of why he loved this place so much. No matter how many stories he'd heard about the world of elves and men, he still felt very safe and comfortable in his homeland. He heard Mentha humming one of the famous drinking songs:  
  
"Hey ho to the bottle I go To heal my heart and drown my woe...."  
  
Merry smiled to himself. Actually, the song was famous in the Took household. He'd heard Pimpernel singing it many times while she helped her mother and the maids clean up after supper.  
  
The walk to the lake seemed to take less than thirty minutes. Mentha turned to Merry as they approached the party crowd. "You're highly satisfactory. turn slowly round, and let me get a careful view."  
  
Merry rolled his eyes. "Who are you," he asked, "my mother?"  
  
"Shush. Turn around so I can make sure you look all right."  
  
Finally complying Merry did as he was told and held his head up high and his shoulders back. Mentha nodded. "You look excellent. Come now-I see Aggie."  
  
Merry hurried after his cousin and soon found himself surrounded by hobbits of all ages. A few of the Bracegirdle girls were giggling and pointing at Merry, asking Mentha if she had finally found a lad to court. Merry eventually got into a game of kickball with some of Aggie's brothers and a few Proudfoots who had also attended.  
  
"You're going to be the Master of Brandy Hall one day, aren't you?" Mora Bracegirdle asked as the party took their seats later in the afternoon to eat lunch. Merry sat between Mentha and a chubby lad from Bywater.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Must be fascinating. I think I'd be scared if all of that responsibility was put on me."  
  
Merry scowled as he took a bite of a mushroom. "Thanks." He snarled.  
  
"Ooooh and Mentha-we're going to play spin the bottle again if you'd like," Aggie told her friend with a big smile.  
  
"Yes! Boys and girls together, right?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Sping the bottle?" Merry asked. "What is that?"  
  
"Just a game. We'll teach you how to do it, don't worry." Mentha promised, not wanting to go into details. If she told Merry it was a game where boys and girls sat in a circle and spun a bottle and whoever the bottle point landed on the person had to kiss the one beside them, he would surely not want to play.  
  
"Oh. All right, then."  
  
"You do know how to play the game, don't you?" asked Aggie with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Huh? I um..."  
  
Mentha elbowed him in the shoulder. "Sure he does. We've played it tons of times at home!" She narrowed her eyes when Merry started to contradict her.  
  
"We have?" Merry mouthed to her once Aggie turned to talk to someone else. Mentha nodded.  
  
"It's a fun game and you'll like it. TRUST ME."  
  
Merry sighed, fingering his glass with uncertainty.  
  
After lunch it was time for present-opening, and there were many spectacular gifts for everyone. Merry received a few books containing fairy tales of the Elves of old. When the presents were finished, it was time for games. Merry reluctantly joined the rest of the crowd in a large circle and caught sight of a glass bottle in the exact middle. He sat beside Mentha, picking at a random blade of grass as Aggie explained the rules. He cauht the word "Kiss" and jolted from his daydream.  
  
"KISS?" He cried, startling everyone.  
  
"Of course, silly! That's what the whole point of this game is!"  
  
"MENTHA!" Merry hollered angrily, trying to get up, but Mentha pulled him back down.  
  
"Oh stop being such a baby," She snapped. "A kiss won't kill you!"  
  
Merry gave her a look that could have killed an Oliphant.  
  
At that moment the game began, and Aggie, as she was the birthday girl, got to spin first. Merry watched as Lobo Bracegirdle became the first victim and had to kiss Milow Proudfoot on the cheek, with a look of pure disgust on his face. Merry felt secretly pleased that he was sitting between two girls and not two boys at this point, because he was the next victim. He took a deep breath and turned to Mentha, both of his lips puckered out. He could hear giggles from the others as she planted a kiss on his lips, and he watched as her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink when they parted.  
  
"Too bad I am related to you," Mentha whispered. "You're not a bad kisser!"  
  
Merry had to smile. "I'm not?"  
  
"No! You're not slobbery like some people."  
  
"Who else have you kissed that you have the right to say that?" Merry whispered as the game continued. Mentha raised her eyes, turned away and started whistling innocently.  
  
"Who did you kiss?" Merry cried.  
  
"Oh....no one." Mentha teased.  
  
"WHO DID YOU KISS?" Merry demanded.  
  
Mentha rolled her eyes. "PLEASE, Merry. What do you care who I kissed? It's not like you're in any competition with me! We couldn't date anyway-we're cousins!"  
  
Merry sighed. "FINE." He leaned his chin in his palm and watched as Mentha kissed the boy to her right after a few more turns were up. The game, Merry decided, was rather amusing after all. He laughed along with everyone else, starting to feel very comfortable around this crowd. By the time the party ended it was nearing tea time, and Merry was exhausted. It took a bit of force to drag Mentha away from chatting with her friends and the two headed back towards Brandy Hall.  
  
By the time they got home, it was time for tea and Esmerelda pulled them both in. "It looks like you had a wonderful time," she told Merry with a grin after Mentha skipped away towards the dining room. Merry sighed.  
  
"Mum, we played spin the bottle," Merry whispered.  
  
"You did, mmmm?" Esmerelda sniggered. "who kissed you?"  
  
Merry laughed. "Mentha of course. I was sitting next to her. Sometimes a boy had to kiss another boy, depending on where he was sitting. And in all honesty Mum....it wasn't bad."  
  
Esmerelda gave a hearty laugh and patted her only son on the shoulder. "That's my good lad. Go on now and get your tea." She watched as he scurried off, shaking her head with a grin.  
  
"Children," She said to herself, taking a pile of clean laundry to her bedroom. 


	34. Chapter 34 Experiments

Chapter 33  
Experiments  
  
"Hurry up, Daisy, Mr. Frodo's waitin' for us!" Sam called from the doorway of #3 Bagshot Row. It was a mild summer evening and the youngest of the Gamgee children had been invited to Bag-End for a story-telling session. May and Marigold were standing on either side of Sam, both giggling as they watched Daisy stumble into the hallway, adjusting her straw hat.  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
"Why are you all dressed up?" asked Sam with a raised eyebrow, noticing that Daisy had on her Sunday clothes: a white lace gown, white shoes and of course pearls around her neck. May and Marigold were still giggling, covering their mouths with their hands, trying to muffle the sound as Daisy insisted that it was nothing, and with a shrug, Sam lead the way out the door and down the small dirt path.  
  
Daisy had to find a way to subtly let Frodo know that she was interested in him, and lad's liked girls who dressed nicely, which her mother had suggested. They reached Bag-End in no time, and were greeted by Bilbo who opened the door. "My my, don't you look nice?" he told Daisy, smiling as he let them in.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Daisy replied, curtsying.  
  
"Frodo is in the parlor." Bilbo explained, and they entered the large room, finding Frodo sitting on the couch reading.  
  
"Hullo, Mr. Frodo!" Sam called, startling his friend, who nearly dropped the book.  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Frodo." May and Marigold chirped in unison, curtsying. Daisy waved with a smile, desparately holding back the urge to throw her arms around him. Frodo raised an eyebrow at her, noticing her gown and her accessories.  
  
"Why are you all dressed up?" he asked.  
  
"Oh-no reason." Daisy shrugged. "So are you going to tell us a story or aren't you?" she laced her arm through his, much to his surprise. He pushed her arm away before leading them all out into the garden.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sam hissed when Frodo, May and Marigold were out of earshot. Daisy glared at him before hurrying over to join the group on the garden bench.  
  
"Actually," Frodo began, grinning, "I called everyone here because I have a surprise.  
  
"A surprise!" May cried. "Oh how wonderful! What kind of a surprise, sir?"  
  
"Well my cousins from Tuckburough are coming to visit later this week....they should be here by Thursday evening at the latest, and I wanted to have a party down by the lake...canoeing and we'll play games and such."  
  
Sam was beet red in the face and shook his head. "No-no, sir." He whispered.  
  
"Why not?" asked Frodo with concern.  
  
"He has an infirmity," Marigold whispered. "He's shy."  
  
Daisy sniggered at her sister's incorrect pronunciation of the word.  
  
"Not with me he isn't," Frodo chuckled. "Oh Sam, my cousins are very nice. You will have a good time. Please say you will come too."  
  
Sam nodded. "All right, Mr. Frodo. I'll come, 'slong as I don't have to really to talk much."  
  
Daisy giggled. "Poor Sam. I'll look out for you." She promised.  
  
"Okay." Sam replied softly.  
  
"Wonderful! My Uncle said it was fine to have the party, and that he'd make the food for the picnic. I'm going to help him tonight with the deserts, though."  
  
"Oooooh," sighed Marigold.  
  
"So this story you speak of," Daisy added. "Where is it, sir?"  
  
Frodo suddenly stood up and began in a loud, dramatic voice, "In a deep, dark forest dewlt a young maiden. Her hair was long, brown and soft, her eyes were brown and her skin fair. She sat by the bubbling brook, gently tapping the cool water with her slender fingers, dreaming of the day when her handsome knight would come and sweep her away." He turned to Daisy with a smirk. "Continue, please."  
  
Daisy stared at him. "I beg your pardon, sir?" she cried. "You want me to what?"  
  
"It is a lovely new game Bilbo taught me," Frodo sniggered. "One person starts a story and when he finds a good place to stop, he asks the other person to continue and around and around the story should go."  
  
Sam and the younger Gamgee girls were horrified, for they had not expected this.  
  
"Beggin' your pardon, sir," Sam began, "But I ain't much good at story tellin'."  
  
"Anyone can tell stories, Sam." Frodo encouraged. "You may make it a funny story or a dramatic one, it is up to you."  
  
Daisy grinned mischeviously, thinking of the maiden waiting for her long lost love. She could use this story to her advantage for certain. 'Big mistake, Frodo Baggins,' she thought happily to herself as she stood up. "I shall continue then." She began. "Though I'm not too good at this either, but I'll do my best."  
  
Everyone turned their attention to her, eyes wide with excitement.  
  
"Oh woe is me," Daisy began, placing the back of her hand against her forehead, her eyes closed and leaning her body back a bit. "An arranged marriage, my father insists, is the best thing for me, as I am the daughter of a King. Hark!" She pointed at Frodo, who jumped a little. "I see a galliant warrior in the distance, riding upon his chestnut steed. Quickly! To the palace I must flee, and up into my tower." She hitched her skirts and hopped up onto the bench. "The young maiden scurried up the castle stairs, her long hair blowing in the early evening breeze that blew through the windows. She hoped that this strange warrior would be hers, " She stopped, glancing down at Frodo who had one eyebrow raised and was watching her movements with suspicion.  
  
"Right then." He added. "Who would like to add some to that?"  
  
May and Marigold were both giggling and pointing up at their eldest sister who had climbed down and sat properly on the bench again. At that moment, Bilbo came outside carrying a tray of glasses and plates, and set it on the ground.  
  
"Thank you, sir!" The Gamgee children chorused in unison.  
  
"You're welcome. Are you having a good time?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yes sir," said Daisy. "Frodo is teaching us a new story game."  
  
"I see. Do you mind if I join you? I am taking in a bit of fresh air. It gets awfully stuffy in that kitchen."  
  
"Sure, Uncle Bilbo." Frodo replied. "You can sit next to me."  
  
Bilbo did, much to Daisy's disgust, for now she would have to watch herself.  
  
"So who's going to continue?" Daisy broke in after a bit. She turned to Sam, whose eyes widened and his skin paled. "Not me, please." He begged, causing Frodo to chuckle. "Come on, dear Sam. You can do it." He encouraged, but Sam hopped off of the bench and ran over to Bilbo, hiding behind the older hobbit for protection. "Don't let them make me, sir," Sam whimpered. "Shhhhh, dear Samwise, it's all right," Bilbo soothed, lifting the lad onto his lap. "You do not have to have a turn if you do not want one." May giggled. "Very well then." She stood up, and cleared her throat. "I shall continue." She placed the back of her hand against her forehead, suddenly collapsing to the ground. " 'Ohhhhh,' the maiden gasped as she entered her chamber, exhausted from having run so fast. Her heart was racing as she eventually stood, and she hurried to her tiny window, peering out. Wh en she got a closer look at the intruder, she realized it was not a knight at all, but an old WITCH--" May came over to Frodo and towered over him, bending her slender fingers as though they were claws. "dressed in a man's traveling cloak and boots." She bowed at that point, showing that she was finished, and everyone, even Sam, began clapping and whistling with delight. Daisy scowled at her younger sister, finding it very annoying that the handsome knight had been changed to a witch. NOW how was she supposed to use the story to her advantage? She turned to Frodo, her expression filled with longing as she watched him nod to Marigold. Bilbo eventually lifted Sam into his arms, and announced that he was going to go back inside and check on his cake. "Would you like to help me frost it?" He asked Sam, who was clinging to his neck, his hazel eyes wide. "We can all have a piece after luncheon if you'd like." Sam grinned and then nodded. "I would like that very much, sir," He agreed, and then Bilbo turned to the other tweens. "Well that's where we'll be then--in the kitchen, if you need me." He carried Sam inside and Daisy could barely keep herself from sighing with relief. She could try to get Frodo alone at last. When Bilbo was out of earshot, Daisy turned to May who was sniggering a little. "Why did you have to change the plot like that?" She snapped, putting her hands on her hips. "How could the character POSSIBLY be a witch? I thought it was wearing armour!" May rolled her eyes. "Daisy, you didn't say WHAT the intruder was wearing...." Frodo stood and held up his hands. "It is a game, Daisy, and it doesn't matter anyway. I think we'll have to play that at the picnic." "That would be fun," Marigold agreed. "Can you teach me how to row a boat, Mr. Frodo?" asked Daisy sweetly. "I've never done it before." Frodo grinned. "Sure, it's easy. You can go with me." Daisy grinned back, blushing furiously, and looked down at her hands. About an hour later, the hobbits were gathered in Bilbo's living room for tea, and were telling jokes, more stories, and just sitting and gazing into the fireplace. Around five, the Gamgee children said goodbye to their employers, who stood waving to them on the doorstep. "Thursday at noon!" Frodo called. "Yes sir!" They all replied just as loudly. Daisy skipped along the dirt path, humming to herself. "There. You got a boat ride with him." May giggled. "Honestly, Daisy, he doesn't seem the least bit interested---I don't know why you keep trying." "Mama said to at least to try and get him to like me." She turned to Sam. "You know my secret, don't you? Or you did, before I said anything." Sam nodded. "Why else would you dress up in fancy clothes just to go to Bag- End? And I'm sure it isn't Mr. Bilbo you've taken a fancy to." Daisy grinned. "Well thank you for not telling Mr. Frodo, Sam. I want to give him subtle hints that I like him." "Well, I only didn't because I er-because I um-I know what it's like to have a crush on someone." "Oh?" The other girls stopped in their tracks and turned around. "Yes. I am rather taken by that Rosie Cotton. I just don't have the nerve to go up and talk to her." "Oh how funny!" Daisy teased. "What's funny?" Sam asked, confused. "That you and I both have a crush on someone at the same time. You're right, though, Miss Rosie is very pretty." They eventually reached home, and entered the smial, to find their parents sitting in the living room. Hamfast was smoking his pipe and Bell was knitting, and both turned around when the children came in. "Did you have a good time?" Bell asked. "Oh yes," May replied. "Mr. Frodo taught us a new game. And he invited us to a party later this week!" "A party, eh?" Hamfast asked with a raised eyebrow. "And where will this party be?" "Down by the lake," Daisy explained. "The Tooks are coming to visit and Mr. Frodo wants us to meet his cousins from that side. Can we go, Papa? Please?" "I don't see why not. I'll talk to Mr. Bilbo about it in the mornin' and get the rest o' the details, but I don't think it should be a problem." "Well go and wash up for supper then," Bell announced. "Daisy, can I speak to you privately for a moment?" "Yes Mama." Sam, May and Marigold scurried outside to the water pump, and Bell led her eldest daughter into the kitchen. "Any luck with Mr. Frodo?" She asked quietly once they were alone. Daisy shrugged. "Well, he did agree to go out on the row boat with me at the picnic." "Row boat! Now Daisy, you know how I feel about hobbits and water! We're not meant for such things! You'd think he'd have more sense, after what happened to his parents---" She shook her head. "Thick skinned, he is---" "He's responsible, Mama. He knows how to swim and row. He told me so. AndI want to go out on the boat with him. I promise I'll be careful, I will!" Her eyes widened pleadingly. Bell frowned. "We'll discuss it later, Daisy. Go and wash up now, and come back and help me put dinner on the table." Daisy sighed. "Yes Ma'am." She followed in her younger sibling's wake outside. She couldn't imagine telling Frodo that her mother wouldn't allow her on the boat. She had to find some way to convince her parents that it would be safe to go out on the water with him, that she was responsible too. 'Somehow,' she thought. 


	35. Chapter 35 Camp Baggins

Chapter 35  
  
Camp Baggins  
  
A/N: I apologize for the strange blocking format towards the end of the last chapter. I thought I had enough spaces between paragraphs, but I guess I didn't---either that, or ff.net was being fluky. :-P  
  
Over the next couple of days, Daisy managed to convince her parents that she was responsible enough to ride in the boat with Frodo. She still heard her mother mumbling "thick headed imps" as she folded the laundry.  
  
Thursday came much quicker than the other's had expected, and soon they found themselves in the front hall, putting on sun hats and overcoats. Little Sam sat in the hallway chair, his head down, gazing awkwardly at his hands, folded on his lap. He was not looking forward to this call, in fact, he would much rather remain at home and help his father in the garden.  
  
"You would not want to appear rude and reject Mr. Frodo's invitation, would you?" Daisy asked, noticing her brother's expression. "And after he's been so kind to us."  
  
Sam turned beet red. "No, I wouldn't want to insult Mr. Frodo, not at all! I just---I don't like strangers, and especially important strangers." He shuddered, wondering what the Thain of Tuckburough's children were like.  
  
"There now, I'm sure they're not as awful as you think," Daisy giggled. "Frodo's forever talkin' about his cousins, and they sound wonderous, especially the younger boy---I forget his name, dear me," she grumbled.  
  
Sam shook his head. "I do like to please Mr. Frodo, I'm not afraid of Mr. Bilbo, he's so kind. But I don't want to play, or sing, or say anything. I'll work hard and not trouble anyone, and you'll take care of me, Daisy, so I'll go."  
  
May and Marigold giggled at their younger brother's words, and Daisy pulled him into a hug and ruffled his head of thick, sand-colored hair. "Very well."  
  
"And you won't let the girls talk to me, will you?" He added, standing up and allowing Daisy to straighten his fancy shirt and vest.  
  
"Not a girl!" Daisy promised.  
  
Bell soon entered the hallway carrying a basket, and handed it over to her eldest daughter. "Fresh apple crumb pies for you to give to Mr. Bilbo when you arrive," She explaind.  
  
Daisy lifted the cloth and peered inside, and sure enough, her mother was correct. Daisy lifted her head and grinned. "You ought to have made cherry pies, Mama," She teased, and Bell swiped gently at her daughter with the towel she had been carrying.  
  
"Why cherry?" asked Marigold curiously, her eyes widening.  
  
"Never you mind," Bell replied. "Now all of you be respectable. Do not forget your manners."  
  
"We shan't," Daisy promised. "Come along like good little ducks," She told her younger siblings, and waved goodbye to her mother as she headed out the door. "Good bye, Papa!" She called to Hamfast, who was trimming the rose bushes along the side of the smial, and he tipped his straw hat to them, waving back.  
  
"Behave for Mr. Frodo and Mr. Bilbo! I want a good report when you return!" He shouted.  
  
Daisy nodded and led her siblings in a line down the path in the direction of the lake. The weather was perfect for a picnic, sunny and warm, and the sky was deep blue and almost cloudless. A few songbirds chirped in the distance, and a gentle but cool breeze ruffled dresses and hair as it passed. Sam lagged behind his sisters, shuffling his large feet along the dirt, making dust clouds as he did so.  
  
Neither of them spoke at all as they strolled. They were all anticipating how the afternoon was going to go, whether they would like the Tooks or not. Daisy was off in her own little world, dreaming about boating with Frodo, wishing she could hold hands with him while he rowed.  
  
They soon approached the lake, where they noticed a large blanket had been set up, and three strange girls and a young boy were gathered there, but Frodo was nowhere to be seen at the moment. Two out of the three girls had thick auburn hair, and the smaller of the girls had golden blonde. The boy had mousse colored hair, and all of them were sitting and chatting in quiet voices to each other. On the blanket sat baskets and platters filled with food and containers of drink.  
  
A strong ghust of wind suddenly blew Daisy's hat off of her head, and sailed right against the shoulder of the Took boy, causing him to shriek and leap onto his eldest sister. "Oh!" Daisy gasped, rushing after her hat, which had landed on the grass, and she picked it up, turning around, blushing. "I am so very sorry about my foolish hat!" She apologized, plopping it right back onto her head. "You must be Frodo's cousins!"  
  
Pippin was placed back on the ground, and they nodded politely. "Yes. You must be the Gamgees then," the middle Took daughter pointed out.  
  
"Yes, we are. I am Daisy, that is Marigold, May, and Sam."  
  
"My name is Pimpernel. That is Pervinca, Pearl, and Peregrin."  
  
"Pippin!" Peregrin snarled, resisting the urge to kick his sister in the shins. He hated it when people used his real name, and they usually only did so when he was in trouble.  
  
"Ah! So you have decided to arrive!"  
  
All heads turned and saw Frodo clambering up the bank of the lake and wiping his dirty hands on his breeches. Bilbo followed close behind, smiling at the newly arrived guests. "Hullo, Mr. Frodo!" The Gamgees chimed in unison, and the girls curtseyed to Bilbo, who nodded respectfully.  
  
"How nice of you to come," Bilbo told them kindly. "I do see you have met Frodo's cousins."  
  
"Oh yes," Marigold replied.  
  
"Mr. Bilbo," Daisy suddenly spoke, remembering the basket she held on her arm, "Mama sends these apple pies for desert. She thought you might enjoy them." Daisy presented the old hobbit with the basket, and he accepted it, giving Daisy a pat on the head.  
  
"We will in deed! I must thank your mother properly when I go back to Bag- End."  
  
"Bilbo is not staying for the picnic you see," Frodo explained,  
  
"You're---you're not?" Sam asked, startled.  
  
"Of course not. I would not dream of slowing down the fun. I have to work on some writing today anyway, but I will be back to check on things later. Frodo, make sure to keep everyone in order, and if anything serious happens, you know where I will be." He narrowed his eyes and Frodo nodded.  
  
"I know, Uncle Bilbo."  
  
Bilbo set the basket of pies down on the blanket, and then told them goodbye once more before turning and heading back to Bag-End.  
  
When the old hobbit was gone, Frodo looked at everyone, grinning. "So have we all had introductions?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes we have," Daisy told him.  
  
"I'm hungry, Frodo! Can we eat now?" Pippin asked hopefully, jumping up and down. Sam shrunk behind Daisy when Pervinca gazed at him fondly, and everyone took their places on the blanket.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" Pervinca asked, confused.  
  
"He has an infirmity," May explained, "he's shy."  
  
"Oh." Pervinca blinked.  
  
"What all are we going to do this afternoon, Frodo?" Pearl asked, unwrapping the mushroom sandwiches. There were also cinnamon scones, a chicken and mushroom sauce with carrots dish, a plate of fresh vegetables, peach and strawberry cobbler and more. Daisy sat close to Frodo, trying hard not to flutter her eyelashes at him when they made eye contact. The Gamgees found that the Tooks were no different in manners than they were. Pimpernel told Marigold all about the plays she wrote and ones she was planning on starting, and Daisy and Pearl talked about the latest fashions and unfortunately their conversation turned over to the topic of boys.  
  
"You must have a crush on someone now," Pearl giggled, chewing thoughtfully on a piece of fresh celery.  
  
"No, I do not," Daisy grumbled, not wanting to embarrass herself. She eyed Frodo who was now on his back, gazing up at the sky.  
  
"Oh I'll bet you do," Pearl teased. "You're just too shy to tell us."  
  
Frodo was completely ignoring the conversation, much to Daisy's relief, but she did not want to draw any attention to herself.  
  
"So when are we going boating?" Daisy interrupted.  
  
Frodo sat up. "Once everyone's finished lunch. I have an entire area of games and other things set up across the lake. There are three boats tied up below the bank, which is where I was when you first got here."  
  
Daisy grinned. "I managed to convince mother to let us row. She did not seem very happy about it at first."  
  
Frodo shrugged. "Well, it is not really natural for a hobbit to be on the water, however, who's to say I'm natural?" He winked, and everyone laughed. "Well, I say we'll bring your mother's pies across with us, as we can save them for later in the day, for tea time."  
  
Daisy smiled at him. "I like that idea. I'm too stuffed to eat a pie at the moment." She glanced at Pearl, who was fiddling with the hem of her dress.  
  
"So let's pick rowing partners. I've already made a promise to row with Miss Daisy," Frodo turned to her with a fond smile, and Daisy wanted to melt right there in her spot.  
  
So Marigold agreed to row with Sam and Pimpernel, and Pervinca with Pearl and Pippin. That left May alone, so Frodo told her to come into the boat with he and Daisy, much to Daisy's disgust. "There now, we'll be even." He chuckled, and everyone found it a very pleasureable idea.  
  
Daisy felt her heart flutter as Frodo helped her into one of the small wooden row boats. She sat down beside May and watched as he helped everyone else before grabbing hold of the oars. It was a wonder that Frodo still trusted the water, especially after having witnessed the death of his parents.  
  
No one spoke on the way across the lake, because those rather inexperienced boaters were trying to pay close attention to their task at hand. Luckily, the boat ride went smoothly and they reached the other side in no time at all.  
  
The hobbit children scrambled up the bank once the boats were docked again, and Pearl screeched when she got a bit of mud on her dress. "I hate getting dirty!" She wailed. Pimpernel grinned wildly, and teasingly splashed her sister with some of the lake water, before hitching her skirts and bolting the rest of the way up onto the play turf.  
  
Pearl stood rigid, with an expression of extreme outrage on her face, her auburn locks dripping a bit. When May offered a hand to her, she moved away sharply. "I do not need your help, thank you. I am old enough to take care of myself." With that, she stormed the rest of the way up the hill. Once they were all together, the group listened as Frodo went over the schedule for the afternoon/evening.  
  
"The tent is for your especial benefit and that oak is your drawing room, this is the mess room and the third is the camp kitchen. Now, let's have a game before it gets hot, and then we'll see about dinner." He grinned proudly. "Conkers, Croquet, tag.." He counted off what games he had set up and ready for everyone. Sam, Pervinca and Pippin sat out for the game, as they were too young, and Frodo, Daisy, May, Marigold, Pearl and Pimpernel split up into pairs for a game of croquet.  
  
"Have you played before?" Pimpernel asked May, who was fingering the mallet curiously.  
  
"Oh..once," May lied.  
  
"Let us get started then," Daisy announced, and she, as was expected, partnered up with Frodo.  
  
As the game started, Sam found that Pervinca was watching him sweetly, and he tried not to look her in the eye. Pippin was lying on his stomach, blowing notes on a blade of grass, hardly noticing that Sam or his sister were there at all. He was lost in his own little world, enjoying himself quite completely.  
  
Frodo and the Gamgees played well, but the Tooks played better. Daisy and Pearl had several skirmishes and once narrowly escaped high words. Daisy was through the last wicket and had missed the stroke, which failure ruffled her a good deal. Pearl was close behind her and her turn came before hers. She gave a stroke, her ball hit the wicket, and stopped an inch on the wrong side. No one was very near, and running up to examine, Pearl gave it a sly nudge with his toe, which put it just an inch on the right side.  
  
"I'm through! Now, Miss Daisy! I'll settle you, and get in first," announced Pearl smiling sweetly, swinging her mallet for another blow.  
  
"You pushed it. I saw you. It's my turn now," said Daisy sharply.  
  
"Upon my word, I didn't move it." Pearl insisted, holding up her hands. Pervinca and Frodo were smirking at each other knowingly, but knew best not to get into the argument. "It rolled a bit, perhaps, but that is allowed," she continued. "So, stand off please, and let me have a go at the stake."  
  
"We don't cheat in Hobbiton, but you can, if you choose," said Daisy angrily. (1)Frodo grasped her by the arm and pulled her aside quickly for a word.  
  
"You do not tell the daughter of the Thain that she cheats at croquet," he whispered.  
  
"But it's rude!" Daisy hissed back. "She has no right to---" Frodo covered her mouth with his hand and raised his bright blue eyes.  
  
"Are we going to continue playing or not?" May asked, standing beside Pimpernel.  
  
Frodo nodded. "Yes, we'll finish this round," he replied.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Folk from Hobbiton are a deal the most tricky, everybody knows," Pearl tortured once Daisy and Frodo prepared to play again. "There you go!" returned Pearl, croqueting her ball far away. Daisy opened her lips to say something rude, but checked herself in time, colored up to her forehead and stood a minute, hammering down a wicket with all her might, while Pearl hit the stake and declared herself out with much exultation. She went off to get her ball, and was a long time finding it among the bushes, but she came back, looking cool and quiet, and waited her turn patiently. It took several strokes to regain the place she had lost, and when she got there, the other side had nearly won, for May's ball was the last but one and lay near the stake.  
  
"It's all up with us! Goodbye, May. Miss Daisy owes me one, so you are finished," cried Pearl excitedly, as they all drew near to see the finish. (2)  
  
"Now you look here!" Daisy started to retort, but gasped as Frodo pinched her on the arm. "Frodo!" She cried, rubbing the sore spot.  
  
When the game was over, Daisy was a might relieved, for if it had continued, she may have lost it and slugged the eldest Took child. 'What a mess I would have gotten myself into if that had happened,' she thought, as she and the others helped Frodo clear the area. Sam, Pippin and Pervinca stood up once the group came over to them, and soon everyone sat in a circle, enjoying the sunshine.  
  
Sam eventually found Pervinca quite charming, and allowed her to talk to him while they rested and munched on Bell Gamgee's pies. Pimpernel continued to speak with May about her writing, while Frodo watched Sam and Pervinca with a slight smile on his face. It took quite a bit of a nudge to urge the lad out of his shell, and Pervinca was doing a find job of it.  
  
"Say, I've got a game!" Pimpernel spoke up at last, once the girls would not and the boys could not eat anymore. Everyone turned to her expectantly and rasied their eyes curiously to see what she was going to come up with. "It's called "truth"," She continued, "To learn a bit more about each other so next time we meet up we won't feel as queer around each other." She stood up. "It's simple. What you do, is each of us take turns asking each other questions about things we like, and it goes 'round and 'round. It's great fun."  
  
Frodo nodded. "It does sound fun. Let us try it, shall we?" Everyone was in agreement, except for poor Sam who was trembling from head to toe.  
  
"Might I just sit back and listen, Mr. Frodo? I'm not much good at these games," He begged quietly.  
  
"Of course, Sam," Frodo laughed. "You can come and sit by me if you wish. You may join in whenever you please," He added, as Sam scurried over to sit beside his companion. "Who is going to start? How about Pimpernel, since you came up with the game? That's the fair way to do it."  
  
Pimpernel grinned. "Very well. She turned to Marigold. "Who are your hereoes, Marigold?" She asked.  
  
"That's easy," Marigold giggled, "Mama and Mr. Bilbo."  
  
Everyone laughed at that. "Now your turn," Pimpernel told her, "Pick someone else to ask."  
  
"Pippin, who do you think is the prettiest?"  
  
Pippin turned beat red as he murmered, "May,"  
  
May blushed also, but everyone could tell she was pleased. "All right. Frodo. Whom do you like best?" She smiled.  
  
"I hate to pick favorites," Frodo sighed, "But I'd have to say my dearest favorite is Sam." He grinned at the young Gamgee lad, who gasped and then a big grin spread over his own face.  
  
"Gee, Mr. Frodo, ya didn't have to say that, sir!" He squeaked.  
  
"Oh but I did, Sam." Frodo chuckled. "Now to be fair, since he does not wish to play, I am going to ask Daisy a question." He turned to her, and her mouth fell open. "What do you most wish for?"  
  
Daisy could have died. She knew what she most wished for, but she would never tell anyone that. Still, it was a game of truth, and this was her chance to show Frodo that she was madly in love with him. Sam watched his sister anxiously, wondering what kind of an excuse she'd make for the real thing. "To marry you." Daisy finally spoke, and then felt faint as Frodo stared at her, blinking.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" He asked, startled.  
  
Pearl, Pimpernel, Pervinca and Pippin were sniggering at this, and May, Marigold and Sam's jaws had dropped at her bluntness. Daisy sat there for a moment, but then she quickly stood up, thoroughly horrified that she'd opened her big mouth, and bolted off.  
  
"Daisy!" Frodo yelled, still getting over the shock a bit, but not wanting her to hurt herself. "I'll be right back," he told the others, and took off after Daisy. He managed to catch up with her, and took her arm, stopping her from running further. Her cheeks were tearstained, and her hat was askew once he got a better look at her face. "Daisy, is it true? Do you really like me that much?" He asked quietly, not quite sure what to think.  
  
Daisy removed her hat and played with the pink sash. "Would you be so very angry if I said yes?" She asked.  
  
"Of course not," Frodo chuckled, "I'd be quite flattered in fact. Why, though? I never knew this!"  
  
"I would not have told you," Daisy hiccoughed, "I was much too embarrassed. And why? You are so handsome and kind and caring, and who would not want to marry you?" She replied thoughtfully. "Frodo..."  
  
He touched her shoulder gently. "Now Daisy, what I am going to tell you is not meant to be an insult in any way, but I am not the right lad for you. Dating has never been one of my top priorties, just as it had never been Bilbo's, and I am not quite sure why, but it would be a lie to say I loved you back when I didn't."  
  
Daisy gulped. "So...so I should stop trying then." Daisy grumbled, feeling her heart break in half. She should have known better not to get her hopes up.  
  
"I am very sorry, Daisy, I truly am," Frodo apologized, feeling horrible. "Would a proper kiss make it up to you?"  
  
Daisy smiled, and nodded, and then felt her heart suddenly repair itself as he gently kissed her on the cheek and squeezed her hand. "T-th-ank you," She stuttered.  
  
"You are most welcome." Frodo grinned. "Now this is not to say we can't be good friends. I am just not particularily keen where romance is concerned. I do hope you understand."  
  
Daisy nodded. "I do. Thank you for clearing this up, Mr. Frodo, or I would have certainly made a big fool of myself if I'd continued."  
  
Frodo touched her cheek. "You are never a fool. And I am certain there are plenty of young lads out there who are taken by your beauty."  
  
She blushed and giggled. "Mr. Frodo!"  
  
He laughed. "Come on, let's go back to the party. We still have a good portion of daylight left. We do not want to waste it." He winked at her, and she hurried back to the group after him.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent playing several games of conkers, Pimpernel telling her new stories out loud, and they ate more pie and drank a bit of tea. When the sun began to set, Frodo led them all to the boats, and they got in and began to paddle their way across to the other side again, and scrambled back up the hill once more, where Bilbo stood waiting for them.  
  
"Did you have a fine time?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh yes, sir!" The Gamgee's replied in unison.  
  
"Thank you very much for inviting us," Daisy told Frodo, curtseying. He bowed deeply and nodded.  
  
"Anytime, Daisy, anytime. Well, we'd best all get indoors, as it is getting late, and I do not want to upset your Gaffer," Frodo told the Gamgees.  
  
"Was a pleasure to have met you," Pimpernel told her new companions, and hands were shaken before everyone decided to turn in for the night. When Daisy entered the house, Bell immediately took notice of her glum expression, and pulled her aside.  
  
"My dear, what in the name of the Shire happened?" She asked.  
  
"It's over, Mama. I told Mr. Frodo I loved him." Daisy sighed sadly, as she plopped into one of the living room chairs. Bell frowned.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He does not want a lass. He wants to remain friends only. But he did kiss me," She added, "Which was lovely."  
  
Bell chuckled. "Ah well, you can't have everything, love. Get on upstairs and wash up for bedtime."  
  
Bell watched was Daisy scurried up the stairs before shaking her head, and making her way into the kitchen again.  
  
A/N: (1) This is actually a real paragraph from Little Women, which I have changed a bit to fit this story.  
  
(2) The same as above. These scenes were taken from the chapter "Camp Lawrence", hence, "Camp Baggins". Hope everyone enjoyed! More to come! 


	36. Chapter 36 Merry's Valley of Humiliation

Chapter 36  
Merry's Valley of Humiliation  
  
The summer season ended much too soon for hobbit lads and lasses, and not soon enough for their parents, for academic lessons were to begin again the very first week of September. The wealthier children studied at home with private tutors while the less fortunate were stuck in the town's schoolhouses. Meriadoc Brandybuck happened to have the luxury of sitting through his lessons at home, but that did not make the situation anymore pleasant.  
  
"Can you believe we're starting school again tomorrow, Merry?" Mentha asked as she sat on the edge of the barn loft, looking down at her cousin who was lying in the hay, a single piece sticking out of his mouth as he gazed at the cracks through the ceiling. It was raining hard outside, so they were confined indoors for the time being. "Dear me, it does seem like such a shame to pick up our packs and move on again."  
  
Merry grunted an incomprehensible reply as he rolled over on his stomach. She certainly was right about that. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck in a stuffy room for half of a perfectly wonderful day, and fight the urge to fall asleep listening to Old Arlo Smallbottle who came from Bywater, drone on and on and on.  
  
"And it came much too quickly for I am dreadfully in debt again."  
  
Merry stared at her in shock. "Dreadfully in debt? You had plenty of pocket money this summer.what did you do with it all?" He cried in disbelief, sitting up, bits of straw clinging to his hair, which he of course, ignored.  
  
Mentha sighed dramatically as she slid down to join her elder cousin, and walked in the direction of the barn doorway. "Because if you must know, I owe at least a dozen, pickled limes."  
  
"Did you say limes?" Merry was very amused.the things girls did with their time these days! "You've been buying limes?"  
  
Mentha nodded, her unruly auburn curls bobbing along with the motion of her head. Merry folded his arms, one foot stuck out, making him look a great deal like his father with his "poker face" as some of his cousins told him at times. "Yes, Merry.and you needn't give me such a face."  
  
"What exactly do you do with these limes?"  
  
Mentha smirked as though he'd been hiding under a rock all this time, not to know what one did with limes. "Well, it's the fashion now.at the end of each summer we buy a fair share of them and trade the fruits for beads and other pretty things.and I've found them to be quite refreshing as well."  
  
Merry found this new information hysterically funny, and he doubled over with laughter. Mentha's face turned a brilliant shade of red, and she glared at him angrily. He had no right to laugh at her expense, and when she told him so with a stomp of her foot, it only made him laugh harder. "Stop, stop!" She ordered, tackling him to the ground, and pinning his arms and his legs so he could not move. He gaped at her, wide-eyed, stunned at her strength. The two of them remained in that position for a few moments, and Merry was quite relieved when Mentha at last let him up again. "Please, Merry, I am always helping you when you need it!" She wailed, latching onto his arm, a pitiful expression of woe on her face.  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?" Merry snapped back, irritated. He peered out through the doorway, to see if the rain had let up, but it hadn't.  
  
"Let me borrow a copper.that should more than do it, and still leave enough leftover for you!"  
  
Merry could not believe his ears. His cousin was actually trying to weasel money from him. Even Pippin did not do such a roughish thing! Merry turned his back on her immediately, refusing to give into her pleads. After all, she had spent all of her pocket money on ridiculous nonsense.at least he knew how to save for the most part, and still had three coppers left in a box on his desk. Mentha glared at him.  
  
"Oh please, Merry! Please? I won't ever ask you again, I promise.just this once!"  
  
Merry whirled around. "Absolutely not! I refuse to meddle with the affairs of a bunch of girls, whose heads are so filled with air they could float away if they chose!" He stormed out of the barn, ignoring the enormous raindrops that smacked against his forehead and cheeks. Mentha stood watching him, her face turning red with fury.  
  
"You just wait, Meriadoc Brandybuck! You inconsiderate dolt! You'll regret this!"  
  
"STICKLEBACKS!" Merry shouted over his shoulder before running the rest of the way into the house.  
  
The next morning, Esmerelda woke her son, receiving a few absentminded kicks in the process. "Come now, Merry dear, or you'll be late for your lessons." She told him calmly, knowing how much he hated the first day of work.  
  
Merry slid out of bed, his curls sticking out every which way as he blindly felt his way around the room. Did the sun truly come out this early? He found his clothes and pulled them on, before making his way down to the kitchens for breakfast, his books under one arm and his slate in the other. He took his usual seat between his father and Uncle Rory, noticing that Mentha was sitting with Angelica at the far end of the table. Both girls were whispering about something, but Merry could have cared less, for he was more concerned about the food in front of him than female gossip. If he had been paying attention, their sly expressions and glances in his direction every so often would have been cause for concern.  
  
Once breakfast was over, the girls leapt up and flew as fast as they could in the direction of the schoolroom, while Merry dawdled along the corridors, trying to take as much time as possible, until Mia spotted him and threatened to slap him with her towel if he was late. "Go and make the best of it, Mr. Merry." She encouraged, giving him a nudge.  
  
In fact, he was just barely on time when he entered the classroom. Everyone was there already, including the teacher, who gave him a warning look as he went to sit at his desk. Merry blushed a bit before opening the top to pull out his quill and a tiny ink well. What caught his eye instead made his stomach lurch. His writing supplies were there, but so were a dozen perfectly fresh green limes in the corner. He sat staring, his heart pounding. Food or drink in the classroom was absolutely forbidden, resulting in punishment, which normally consisted of slaps on the palm with a ruler and not being allowed to participate in recess.  
  
"What do you find so interesting inside of your desk, Master Brandybuck?" Mr. Smallbottle asked in a loud voice, causing Merry to jump and accidentally slam the top of the desk against his hand. He yelped and pulled it out, feeling hot tears fill his eyes as he heard the sniggers around him. Merry glanced around to find Mentha sneering at him, before she turned her attention to Mr. Smallbottle, who shook his head gravely and went to the blackboard.  
  
While the teacher's back was turned, Merry quietly opened his desk again, staring at the limes, when he was suddenly hit with a pang of realization. This was clearly Mentha's form of revenge. Yet how would she have gotten the money for the limes had he not given it to her? Perhaps she had swindled a copper out of one of his other cousins or something in that nature. Merry decided that he would just have to remain as calm as possible, not to show that anything out of the ordinary had occurred. He sat very still at his desk, listening to the teacher, scibbling things down on his slate every so often. He wondered how Pippin was doing now that school had started again.if only he lived at the Great Smials instead.  
  
The first half of the lesson seemed to drag on forever, and Merry was quite pleased when when Mr. Smallbottle started to announce that they could break for lunch for a half an hour. Just before he gave the final dismissal announcement, Mentha raised her hand high into the air, and he called on her. "Yes?"  
  
"Sir, I did not want to interrupt earlier during class, but Merry has limes in his desk."  
  
Merry felt his cheeks grow warm. How dare she.his head snapped around, and his eyes were flashing with anger. She just smiled sweetly at him, and watched with pleasure as Mr. Smallbottle came over to Merry, his brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed. "Is this true, young Master? For you know they are forbidden and you perfectly well know the consequences."  
  
Merry turned a bright shade of crimson as several of his friends began to chuckle. His mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out, as though he had lost his voice. All he could really do after a bit was just nod. Mr. Smallbottle snapped his fingers and pointed at the desk. "Open it and take those things one by one and dispose of them out the window, if you please."  
  
Angelica raised her eyes in horror and stared at Mentha. She had not expected to loose her limes! Fuming, Merry did as he was told, quite glad to be rid of the retched things, but not looking forward at all to the pending punishment. He was half tempted to blame Mentha for the incident, but he refused to sink to her level. So when Mr. Smallbottle told him to stand and go to the front of the classroom, he did so without complaint. Merry stood facing the rest of the class, his mouth in a thin, tight line, as Mr. Smallbottle took his ruler. "You know what to do, Master Merry."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Merry held out his hand, his palm facing upwards. He set his teeth and threw back his head, bearing each blow without a single cry of pain. The blows were neither many nor heavy, but this concept did not matter to Merry. He was taking the punishment for someone else's foolishness. When the whips were through, Mr. Smallbottle set his ruler down, and Merry found himself staring at a large red welp on his palm, and he chewed on his lower lip, wondering how he would explain this to his parents when they saw it.  
  
"There now.I don't suppose you'll be disobeying me again, will you? You may remain here on the platform through recess then. The rest of you may go," Mr. Smallbottle announced, and the other students immediately stood up, quickly hurrying out of the room as fast as they could, some glancing at Merry sympathetically. Mentha rushed past without giving him a second glance. Merry refused to move from his spot at all, not a single toe.  
  
When class ended for the day, Merry stormed out of the room with his books, clutching his stinging palm and grumbling under his breath. Mentha hurried up to him, her eyes wide. "Oh Merry.I didn't."  
  
"You did! You knew perfectly well what would happen," Merry yelled at her, stomping his foot. "You stupid girl."  
  
"I'm not stupid, Merry! It's your fault anyway.if you had lent me the money for the limes."  
  
"It's not my fault you wasted all of your money!" Merry added, feeling as though steam could come out of his ears if it were possible. Mentha glared at him, holding her books tightly to her chest. She was just about to shout another nasty retort, when Esmerelda came down the hallway.  
  
"Now, what in the name of the Shire is going on between you two?" She asked, looking from one child to the other. Merry quickly hid his hand behind his back, and put on his calmest expression.  
  
"Nothing, Mama."  
  
Esmerelda frowned, not quite convinced. "Merry, why are you hiding your hand behind your back, dear?"  
  
Merry blushed. "I'm." he cleared his throat. "I'm not."  
  
Esmerelda put her hands on her hips and gave him a look of disapproval, which he hated more than anything else, and at last Merry pulled his hand out, revealing the marks on his palm. Esmerelda gasped, taking his hand in hers. "Oh Merry, what happened?" She cried in disbelief.  
  
"Nothing, Mama."  
  
Esmerelda narrowed her eyes even futher. She was not going to let him off this easily. Mentha, however, stepped forward.  
  
"Auntie, it's my fault."  
  
Merry gasped. Had he heard her correctly?  
  
"What?" Esmerelda asked, puzzled.  
  
"Mr. Smallbottle punished him for something I did."  
  
Esmerelda shook her head. "Please, explain."  
  
Merry stood watching as his cousin told his mother about the limes, how she had tried to convince Merry to allow her to borrow a copper, how he had refused, and how she had gotten revenge on him by putting Angelica's share of the limes in his desk. Esmerelda glanced at her son from the corner of her eye before turning back to Mentha. "That was very naughty in deed, Mentha," she agreed.  
  
Mentha looked down at her feet, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. "Shall.shall I go and take my punishment from Mr. Smallbottle now? I deserve more slaps than Merry got." her voice was trembling a little.  
  
Esmerelda chuckled, and gave the young one a pat on the head. "No dear, I think this time I will let you off with a warning. All that I would require is an apology to Merry, and then you may go."  
  
Merry raised his eyes. He was not necessarily disappointed that Mentha had gotten off without punishment. In fact, he hoped that this entire matter would be resolved, and that they could continue their friendship as usual. "I'm sorry, Merry," Mentha began, fiddling with her books. "I really am. I hope you'll forgive me." She opened her large, brown eyes hopefully. After a moment of awkward silence, Merry gave Mentha a small, half-smile.  
  
"You are forgiven, Mentha." He replied, using his good hand to give her's a shake. Esmerelda nodded in approval.  
  
"Very good. Now then, run along and play, both of you. Tea is in an hour, and I'll send one of the maids out to fetch you."  
  
Mentha grabbed Merry's arm in excitement. "Let us go and see if we can not recover the limes that were thrown out the window! Perhaps they aren't ruined."  
  
Merry groaned, but complied all the same. 


End file.
